The Distant Days of Uranus
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Set several years after Sailor Stars-Haruka is struggling in her relationship with Michiru. She finds herself drawn toward an old accquaintence. Is it cheating if you don't love your partner anymore? Haruka struggles with that and more.
1. Chapter 1

The Distant Days of Uranus

Chapter 1: Challenges

The Crown Arcade seemed a strange place to being talking about weddings. But Haruka Tenoh found herself enjoying the constant chatter of the group of girls around her. She had a soft spot for Usagi and Mina had always been that way. She found their joyful attitude refreshing. Plus the two were just so cute; even though they were both well out of their teens; the two girls were still wonderfully youthful.

Sitting next to her was her long time partner, Michiru. The woman was sharing a conversation with Ami about music; who knew the guardian of Mercury was such a classical music fan?

The others were all involved in Usagi's dilemma; what flowers to have at her approaching wedding to Mamoru. Haruka kept out of the conversation; she didn't know much about flowers and arrangements.

Usagi realized she was finished her soda and started to complain. Haruka rose from her seat and went off to get a new one. She was happy to help. As she waited in line; she kept glancing at the racing game in the arcade. She hadn't played in a while; perhaps it would good to try it again.

Returning to the table she set the drink in front of her future queen. Usagi gave her a bright smile; Haruka winked. Usagi blushed and dropped her gaze, intent on flowers again. Haruka was high amused at the reaction; it never got boring for her.

Heading over the game; she put a coin into the machine and sat down. The music started up and she made her selections. It would have been nice to have someone to race against. Everyone was busy and she wasn't about to interrupt them.

"Mind if I join?" A female voice inquired politely.

Haruka looked up and her mouth fell open. Standing inches from her was a stunning woman. There was something slightly familiar; but it refused to surface. Haruka shook herself. Looking at her from head to toe; Haruka had to admit, she was still stunning.

The woman had plantinum white hair; it was natural. No dye job in the world could hold the subtle highlights and shimmer of color that her hair did. It fell in thick, heavy waves around her slim shoulders and down her back. It was held back from her face by a green band around her head. Her make-up was subtle; it was almost as if she wasn't wearing any. But her eyes were notable; thought it could have just been the impossible color. Her eyes were the purest of silver. They seemed to shine with their own light.

She wore faded jeans with a bright green top. The shirt sat off one shoulder; revealing a smooth, pale shoulder. The sleeves were short and showed off her slim, muscled arms. She wore a few silver bracelets stacked together on her left arm. A simple silver band encircled her thumb; another band, made of gold sat on her ring finger. Her right hand held only a black metal ring; it was dotted with gold stones; they glowed in the dark metal.

Her slim, curvy figure was lush and sexy. She stood with calm, almost absent posture. The tight fit of her green shirt hugged her hips; a small silver chain draped around her hips and drew the eye to her long slim legs. She wore black suede boots with a three inch heel.

Haruka made her self breathe inward and nodded. "Sure. If you're up for a challenge."

The woman smiled at her, "I hope you're a gracious loser."

Haruka returned the smile, "I don't loose."

The woman gracefully sat down and glanced at her, "There's a first time for everything."

The game started up; Haruka focused on the computerized countdown. She had to struggle not to glance at the woman next to her. The soft scent of her was intoxicating. Haurka shook her head as the light went green on her screen. The first few laps of the game were easy; that was until she noticed the woman keeping up with her.

She wanted a challenge after all. Haruka pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and watched her speed increase even more. She was surprised that the woman could keep up with her. The race continued for several minutes; they game kept renewing their game as they kept going up in lap numbers.

Finally, at lap 100 hundred the stranger dropped back and Haruka's car shot pass the line. The game ended; flashing that she had set a new record. Haruka looked at the woman beside her as she stood up.

"Why did you drop back?" Haruka asked.

"My phone went off." The blonde took out her cell phone and checked it. "I have to go. Thanks for the game."

She stepped around the machine; Haruka grabbed her hand. It was on instinct; she instantly dropped it. "Sorry."

The woman smiled at her, "I don't mind. What's on your mind?"

"I don't like winning like that. We have to race again."

The woman considered and shook her head, "Sorry, but I am not available for a few days. I am here on business."

Haruka couldn't take no for an answer, she just couldn't. "I don't mind working around your schedule."

The woman arched a slim white brow at her, "It really does matter that much to you?"

"Yes," Haruka smiled gently, "You could say I am competitive."

The woman considered and finally nodded, "I can meet you here in two days; around the same time."

"I'll be here." Haruka had no idea where her compulsion was coming from. There was just something about her that tugged at the sailor senshi. It was like a distant nudge and she had no clue where it was coming from.

The woman walked out of the arcade and Haruka stared after her. What in the world had happened to her just now? She was puzzling over it as she felt eyes watching her. Looking up she stared at her friends and forced a smile.

Sitting back down at their table she looked at each of them. "What?"

"You looked really intense a moment ago," Makoto muttered, "Something happen?"

"It was the strangest thing." Haruka muttered and shook her head, "Never mind, so have you guys decided on flowers?"

Haruka glanced at her lover. The look in Michiru's eyes made Haruka frown. The artist looked away and continued her conversation with Ami.

**

Two days later, Haruka was at the arcade by herself. She sat at the game; waiting. Each time the Crown Arcade doors whoosh open, she would look up, hopeful. It still wasn't the mystery girl. Haruka glanced at her watch and sighed; perhaps she wasn't coming after all.

"Hey,"

Haruka looked up and felt a strange twinge in her chest. "Hi."

The mystery girl was in leather pants and a black t-shirt; her leather jacket was decorated in red and white stripes. She had a badge on her left shoulder. Air vents and padding gave the jacket a hip, funky design, while being cool and safe. She held a helmet under one arm; it had a matching color pattern on it.

"What do you ride?" Haruka asked pointedly.

The girl looked down at her self and smiled, "A Kawasaki Night King."

Haruka arched a brow, "The new super bike that just came out a few weeks ago?" Those were expensive bikes; very expensive. She wondered absently what the woman did for work that she could afford one.

"Yeah, that's the one." She sat down beside Haruka in the other seat. She set her helmet on the floor beside her seat. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Haruka waited impatiently as the game started up. "Any chance of a cell phone going off?"

The woman laughed, "Not today. I am all yours."

Something in those words struck and odd chord in her. She shoved it aside and focused on the game.

After several games and an hour of challenge; Haruka and the woman gave up. They were matched; neither one could out drive the other.

"Let's grab a snack," the woman suggested and stood up. She grabbed her helmet and crossed to a nearby table. Haruka stood up and joined her. "That is unless your girlfriend would mind?"

Haruka shook her head, "What makes you think she's my girlfriend?"

The woman shrugged, "Takes on to know one."

Haruka noticed the wedding band on her hand, "You're married."

The woman looked at her hand and shook her head, "Not even close. I wear this to keep the guys away. Most women find it amusing. They don't seem to care if I wear it or not."

Haruka sat back in her chair; questions buzzed through her mind. "Do you have someone…special?"

"Nope, still looking." The woman glanced around and waved one of the employees down. She asked for anything like a menu. The young man left and returned a moment later.

The woman held it out, "Want to go first?"

Haruka shook her head, "I know the menu pretty well. My friends and I are here a lot."

"Well, then. I will test your taste in food. I'll have whatever you think is good."

Haruka smiled, bemused. "I don't even know your name."

"You need my name to order a snack?" the woman asked, laughter made her eyes shine.

The young waiter returned and Haruka ordered for them. While they waited for their food; the mystery girl shrugged off her riding jacket. Her black t-shirt was sleeveless; she had wonderful arms.

Haruka forced herself to look elsewhere. "What do you do for a living?"

The girl smiled, "Why?"

"You ride an expensive bike. You have custom leathers. I was just wondering."

"How do you so much about bikes and leathers? Do you ride?" the girl regarded Haruka with doubtful eyes. "No offense but you don't look it."

Haruka was offended and let it show. "What makes you think that?"

The girl shrugged, "You just don't. You can't ride a rocket in an Italian suit. I mean you could, but it would damned uncomfortable. Not to mention unsafe as hell. One skid and you're skinned on the road."

Haruka crossed her arms, "You know mens fashion as well, I see."

"I know a lot of things. Speaking of jobs; what do you do? That's a tailored suit you're wearing."

Haruka smiled despite her mood; she was enjoying this stranger. "I am retired." In more the one way; she hadn't had to use her henshi device in a while either.

The woman grinned, "Must be nice."

"Sometimes."

Their order arrived and they sat quietly for a few minutes while they ate.

Once finished the woman stood up, reaching in her hip pocket. She drew out a small wad of bills. She threw a few on the table. "Thanks again. I had a great time."

Haruka stood up, "Did your phone go off again?"

"No, but I do have to go. I have to work a little bit today."

Haruka smiled, "We should play something harder next time."

The woman smiled and eyes lit up with flirtatious light. "I hope so."

Haruka caught her meaning and shook her head, "I have a girlfriend remember?"

The woman tucked her helmet under her arm, "I know. But the way I look at it; you're a grown up. You can make your own choices. I am here for a couple of weeks; it would be nice to have company that I enjoy for a change. Think about it."

"It will never happen," Haruka told her flatly.

The woman smiled at her, "So be it."

With a smooth turn; she headed out the door.

Haruka called out, "What's your name?"

The woman paused and looked back; her white hair flashed in the sunlight as the doors opened. There was something familiar in that image. It bothered Haruka that she couldn't place it.

The woman smiled gently; her eyes flared with laughter. "I guess you really are retired."

Haruka was confused by the statement. She watched the woman walk out of the arcade and frowned.

And that's when it hit her. The twinge of recognition; the sense of comfort…the mystery girl wasn't a stranger. It came to Haruka like a slap to the head. It couldn't be her; she was dead. The papers had said so. But that would explain the bike, the leathers and the sense of familiartiy.

Haruka ran out of the arcade and saw the woman swing her leg over her bike. "Sky, wait! You're dead."Haruka stopped beside the sleek, shiny bike. "The crash; the papers…they said you were dead."

Sky smiled, "Obviously I am not dead."

Haruka stood staring at the woman and couldn't believe her eyes. "But…"

Sky places a gloved finger of Haurka's lips. "Thanks for the game, Tenoh. It was nice to see you haven't lost all of your skills."

Haruka smiled, "You held back."

"I was being polite." The girl slid her helmet on and started the engine. "See you around."

Haruka stepped back and watched as the woman took off. She quickly vanished into traffic. The smile still played on her lips as her communicator went off. She drew I tout of her pocket and answered.

"We are meeting at the house."

Haruka made her way to her car; as she closed the door she stopped; there was something resting on the passenger seat. She hadn't left it there. Curiosity peaked she picked up the beautifully wrapped gift. She carefully unwrapped and stared in shock and surprise at the small leather case. She opened it and stared at the keys inside. It took her a moment to put the pieces together. She saw a white card tucked under the keys; she took it out.

_Kenji Motors_

_Super Bike Specialist_

There were two numbers written under the words. It took a few moments for her to realize what she was looking at. Then it hit. She grabbed her cell and dialed the first number.

"Did you get my present?" The mystery woman asked in answer.

"Yeah. But why? I didn't even recognize you."

"Reconstructive surgery." The woman answered. "As, to why, I don't need a reason to give you presents. I know that Japan Racing has been begging you to join the consulting team."

Haruka frowned, "So?"

"So, have lunch with tomorrow. We can pick your bike tomorrow."

"I don't want to work for them, Sky."

"Fine, don't work for them. I want to talk to you about working for me."

Haruka felt her breathing skip a beat, "Work? For you?"

"Yeah, me. Is that so bad?"

"No," Haruka thought for a moment, "Well, it might be."

"Oh?"

It dawned on Haruka that there was no sound from the motorbike. "Why isn't there any engine noise? Are you parked somewhere?"

"No. I am still riding. I constructed the helmet to include a noise-reduction lining that allows for normal cell phone calls. Why do you think I am so rich?"

Haruka chuckled, "Typical response from you."

"Well, yeah." The woman paused a moment, "So, lunch?"

Haruka had to think about it. "I am serious about my girlfriend, Sky. This can't happen if you don't know that."

"Did I say anything about it?" Sky muttered. "It's a business lunch. Hell she can come if she wants. Though I doubt Kaioh Michiru is interested in cutting-edge engine design or streamline mechanics."

Harkua considered, "Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow. When and where?"

Sky gave her the address. It was an extremely exclusive location. One had to be a private member. And normally they didn't allow women into the club. It got Haruka wondering just how Sky had managed that.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sky."

"Later."

Haruka hung up and sat in her car for a moment. She stared at the leather box with the keys inside. She had wanted one of the new Night King bikes for months; even before it was available. To think that Sky had arranged for one; just for her. Haruka knew the bike would be completely customized. It would be a one-of-a-kind and it would be tailored to Haruka right down to the body color and handle grips.

Shaking her head; she started her car and drove toward Rei's temple. Her mind was consumed with the idea of the new bike. She wasn't even paying attention to the first half of the meeting. Until a familiar name came up; one that Haruka knew very, very well.

"Are we sure about that?" Haruka asked. "I mean it's been peaceful for years. There is no way that can be right."

"We have double checked everything." Artemis confirmed. "This is serious."

"What does King Technologies had anything to do with this?" Haruka asked pointedly.

Michiru frowned before looking away and her face went blank. Artemis continued in a firm and serious tone.

"There is something strange about King Technologies, specifically the person who runs the company."

Haruka frowned, hard. "You're talking about Sky King?"

"Yes, she survived a fatal crash almost a decade ago. How?"

"Oh come on!" Haruka shook her head, "Just cause she's a survivor doesn't meant she's an alien or anything like that."

Michiru shot her lover a cold look. "And how would you know?"

Haruka couldn't keep the surprise off her face, "What?"

"I asked, how would you know what she is? You make it sound as if you know her."

Haruka sighed, "Michiru, we've been over this."

"Well, perhaps we should go over it again." Michiru shook her head, "You're seeing here again aren't you?"

The group quietly left the living room; Haruka barely noticed. "It's a business meeting. She wants me to join her company here in Japan."

"Sure, she does." Michiru pointed a slim, elegant finger at Haruka. "What has she given you? A car? A sponsor?"

Haruka kept her mouth shut about the bike. "Nothing, yet."

"I don't want her in our life, Haruka. I made that clear before."

"Sky is a friend, Michiru. I don't see why you are so upset."

Michiru stood up and grabbed the tea tray; hard enough that it's contents rattled. "I saw the way she looked at you the other day. That's not how friends look at each other."

Haruka rubbed her temples; trying to ward off the headache she felt coming on. "Okay, fine. Think that way if you want. I am meeting Sky tomorrow for lunch, a business lunch. She's invited you to come along."

"No." Michiru set the tea set down and glared at her lover from the kitchen. "I don't want to be near her."

"Why not?" Haruka asked pointedly. "She's not going to bite you."

"It's not me I am worried about." Michiru stared hard at Haruka. "There isn't much point in warning you not to do anything with her."

Haruka was angry now. "Meaning what? You don't trust me?"

"When it comes to her? No, I don't."

Haruka stood up and grabbed her jacket. Angrily she tugged it on and glared at her lover. "It's been almost ten years, Michiru. Ten years! And you still won't let it go."

"You kissed her!" Michiru threw her dish cloth into the sink. "You kissed her Haruka."

"Yeah, ten years ago. Once, at a party and I never saw her again after that."

Michiru crossed her arms; crossing back into the living room. "Lucky you she shows up a few days before Usagi's wedding."

"Meaning what?" Haruka was not following that logic at all.

"Another party you'll both be attending. Need I say more?"

Sky was going to Usagi and Mamoru's wedding? That was news to her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Haruka headed to the door.

Michiru followed her, "Just think about this before you do anything with her. I am not going to stand by and let you do this to me again. We've been through too much for you to just throw it all away on some…fling."

Haruka spun around; her hand on the door handle. "Michiru, you'd think after everything we have been through you'd know me better. You'd understand my feelings for you. But perhaps it's you that needs to reconsider things; not me."

Haruka threw open the door and stormed out; too angry to even speak anymore. Vaulting into her car; she roared the engine to life and took off. The city lights blurred around her as she sped thoughtlessly through the streets.

After an hour of reckless driving; she grabbed her cell phone. Pressing redial she listened to the phone ring steadily on the other end. She didn't even know what time of night it was.

The line stopped ringing. "I never expected to get a call from you."

"I need to talk to you."

Sky gave her address and Haruka changed her direction. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"See you in twenty minutes."

Haruka slowed as she turned down the residential area. The house was huge; it had once been two separate homes but they had been razed and the two lots had been combined into one large; modern mansion. Lots of windows occupied the top half of the house; the lower half was scarce with windows but it was welcoming and felt open. It could have been the large garden off to the left of the driveway. There were two very sleek, fancy cars sitting on the concrete pad. The gates were open. Haruka turned up the driveway and parked. As she got out the gates whirred shut softly. She admired the traditional garden that filled the front of the house. It was meticulous and beautiful in the darkness of night.

Very few lights were on in the house; the one of the front step flicked on as the door opened. Sky stood framed in yellow light. She was in grey sweat pants and a t-shirt that was t-shirt that hung loose on her body. Her platinum hair was loose and free around her body. She looked like a goddess.

Haruka approached and they stood staring at one another. After several long minutes Sky stepped aside and Haruka entered the house. Sky closed the door and leaned on it; hands tucked behind her back.

The hardwood floors were pale oak. The stone gray walls were decorated with beautiful sceneries; all of them were from various places in Japan. The high, soaring ceilings made the place feel open and airy. Haruka continued down the hall until it spilled to the left; the floor plan was open. There were as few walls as possible here; over head concrete beams supported the second floor; there were open sections that allowed one to view glimpses of the upstairs.

The furniture was minimalist; two couches; two arm chairs were framed around a huge glass topped coffee table. As one walked further into the living room they could see the kitchen. This too was open and huge. It was Spartan and sparkled. Everything was a high shine and spotless. Nothing was out of place and nothing was cluttered.

Off to the right the open space lead to a series of screens; all the screens combined to show one continuous; huge image of Mount Fuji framed by Sakura trees in full bloom. To the right of the screens there was a large, spiral-shaped staircase that led up to the second floor.

"This a is a great place, Sky." Haruka murmured as she faced the woman. She still hadn't moved from the door.

"Thanks, they finished it a few months ago." She stood there; watching her guest. "You needed to talk to me?"

Haruka looked around at the hallway and glanced at the living room. She turned and headed toward the couch. Sky followed, a good distance behind her. Haruka sat in the leather couch and it welcomed her.

"Michiru and I had a fight." Haruka told her pointedly.

"I figured." Sky settled in the arm chair across from her. "About me?"

"Yes, actually." Harukal sighed and settled more comfortably. "I told her it was ridiculous."

"What was?" Sky asked quietly.

"Michiru thinks I am going to have an affair with you while you're in town. All because I kissed you at that party ten years ago."

"I see." Sky folded her hands across her stomach. "And that's totally not going to happen."

"No." Haruka hesitated and frowned, looking at Sky. "Why say it like that?"

Sky shrugged, "Just stating what you told me earlier."

Haruka wasn't satisfied. It suddenly occurred to her the distance between the two of them. "You've never put this much space between us before. Why now?"

Sky was motionless for a few minutes. "Because I can't help myself."

Haruka sat up and looked at her, "What?"

The woman sighed heavily, "How can I put this?" She seemed to think about it, "All I want to do is tear the clothes off you and make you forget about Michiru. Needless to say, I am fighting a loosing battle. So, in order to keep from ravishing you, I am sitting here."

Haruka watched her for a long time; slowly she smiled. "I guess Michiru was right to be worried."

Sky gave her a very expression, "Yes, she was. But it takes two and I am not about to jump on you. I may have trouble controlling myself around you; but I am not a fiend."

Haruka chuckled, "No, you're not. You're just ruthless."

"That's business. This isn't." She paused a second, "You aren't business to me, Haruka. You never have been."

Haruka let the words sink in. "So that is why you avoided me all those years on the circuit."

Sky nodded. "I knew that if I was close to you I would kiss you again. Or something more. And you're with Michiru. I don't like her; I admit it. But that's only cause she has you all to herself."

Haruka sat back in the couch; folding her hands behind her head. "Not anymore. She really doesn't trust me with you."

"She's right not to." Sky admitted.

Haruka laughed gently, "She didn't have to say it all like that. As if I am some child and can't decide for myself."

"You can," Sky told her flatly. "Leave, right now. Drive back to your house and make love to her. That will show her just how much she can trust you."

They sat staring at one another for a long time. Haruka knew Sky was speaking sense. It was logical. But the look on Michiru's face; the anger in her words; going back was the last thing Haruka wanted. But still…

"Damn," Haruka stood up, "For someone who wants me so badly, you're sure coming up with reasons not to keep me."

"I want you, Haruka. With everything in me. But I want you to come to me because you want me too. You have to know how I feel or it wouldn't be honest. I won't sit here and deny that I want you; or tell you that I don't envy your girlfriend. I want you to be with me, even if only for one night, because you want me. Not because you're girlfriend pissed you off and now you're throwing it in her face."

Haruka sighed and headed toward the front door. "Are we still on for the meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, of course we are." Sky followed her.

Haruka opened the door and stepped out, Sky stood in the doorway. "You know, I would give you the bike even if you decided not to show. I am not trying to bribe you. The bike is something you want; it's mine to give."

Haruka faced her, "I want to have lunch with you."

Sky sighed and regarded her coolly, "But would you work for me?"

It took some thought before Haruka could answer. "I don't think it's wise. It would be cruel to tempt you and never satisify you."

Sky smiled lightly and chuckled, "Yeah it would, but perhaps I am a bit of a masochist and I like being tortured."

Haruka reached out and touched Sky's hair with her fingertips. "No you're not. You're a lot of things, but that's not one of them."

"You sound so sure of that." Sky whispered gently.

Haruka leaned in and buried her hand in that silver-white mane. Sky shivered at the touch; resisting the urge to lean in for more.

"Sky-"

Sky forced herself to step back and put space between them. "Go, Haruka. Return to your lover. I won't expect you for lunch tomorrow. I guess you won't be able to work for me. Too bad really, we could use your skills. I'll have the bike delivered to your house."

Haruka stared at her; the distance was small and she could have closed it. Some part of her wanted to go back into the house and forget about Michiru. But she held back; one did not forget all of their history in one night.

"You know where I live?"

Sky smiled, it was coy and mysterious. "I know a lot of things." She blew Haruka a kiss, "Goodnight, Haruka."

The drive back to her house took longer; mainly because she wasn't racing down the road. She couldn't get the image of Sky in her t-shirt and sweats out of her mind. It was such a comfortable, relaxed image. Sky was rarely that relaxed; that calm. Normally she was all business and hard as nails. But tonight; she had been warm and honest and even vulnerable.

Harkua parked in her driveway and sat in her car. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. What had possessed her to leave Sky? Haruka was curious to know what it would be like to hold her. To kiss her and spend one night with someone else. Just once; to know that another person could love her too.

As she sat in her car she came to realize something. Something that had been eating her for years; it scared her a little. As much as Haruka loved and cared for Michiru; there was something lacking in their relationship now. Something that had nothing to do with comfort and trust; but it had everything to do with desire. Haruka found herself longing for the days of old; when they used to battle monsters. Michiru had been so much more passionate and willing. These last few years she had withdrawn into her work; into her own world. One that Haruka didn't have access too. Their love-making wasn't as frequent and they were spending more and more time with their own friends. Not that Haruka had many other friends; outside of the senshi group she had a few; but not many. And certainly none she could talk to.

Haruka sighed and picked up her cell.

Sky answered on the second ring, "Having second thoughts?"

"Yeah, actually."

"I figured as much. What's up?"

Haruka took a deep breath, "I am going to meet you tomorrow. But not for business."

Sky was silent.

"Sky?"

"I heard you, I just…" The woman stopped, "Haruka, this is a choice you have to make and live with. I won't be responsible for the fall-out."

"I am asking you out, Sky King." Haruka stated firmly. "Interested."

Sky let out a long breath, "Very much interested."

"Good, but not that fancy place, somewhere less business-like."

"Sounds fine." Sky said gently, "Should I wear anything in particular, my leathers perhaps?"

Haruka heard the teasing jest in her voice. "No, I might want to take them off you."

"That would be okay too."

Haruka chuckled, "Wear anything you want. I'll pick you up. What time? One o'clock?"

There was a rustling of paper and a moment of silence. "Make it two. My afternoon is open. I am still going to drop off the bike."

"I am hoping so. I want to ride with you on it."

Sky laughed gently, "I'll make sure that happens."

Haruka hung up and stared at the phone in her hand. There was a slash of guilt in her; but it was quickly erased. It had been years; too many for her to count, this growing problem with Michiru and she. There was no need to feel badly; as Sky had said, they were both adults. It would be nice to spend time with someone who wanted her; rather than endured her.

Haruka quietly opened the front door of her house. The lights were out; Michiru was asleep. Their adopted daughter had left for college six months ago. They wouldn't see her until Christmas break, several months away.

The quiet of the house was cold and Haruka stood in her door way. She could have been in Sky's arms right now. But instead she stood in her house and felt unwelcome. She closed the door with a heavy sigh and made her way down the hall to the bedroom.

She was tired; shrugging off her suit jacket and unbuttoning her shirt took so much energy. Haruka managed to shrug off all her clothes and pull on a t-shirt and boxers. She climbed into bed; Michiru's back toward her. Haruka lay on her back; staring at the ceiling.

A single thought swirled around her mind. _Did it count as cheating if you weren't sure you loved your partner any more?_

Haruka had no answers for that. She could only think of Usagi and Mamoru. They loved each other; they were destined together in the future. But the rest of them? Nothing had ever been said about that. She wasn't even sure if she existed in the future of the world. The others did. They all knew that and had seen it. But what about her? Haruka made a note to ask Setsuna about that when she arrived for the wedding. She would be here in the next few days.

Haruka closed her eyes and dreamed of plantium blonde hair and silver eyes. She dreamed of laughter and motorbikes; and for the first time in a long time she was peaceful in her sleep.

**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 2: **Passions Realized

_The following day…_

Two o'clock the next afternoon Haruka was parked outside of Sky's house. The gate sat open behind her car and the afternoon was warm. The noise of the city drifted softly through the hot summer air.

The front door opened, Haruka did a double take at the sight before her. Sky's beautiful body was sheathed in a dark gray sundress; it had a white floral pattern woven into it. The material was light and floated around her. She wore heeled silver sandals and carried a white and silver purse under one arm. Her long hair was up in an elegant chignon at the back of her head. The sunlight flared off the white and pale gold highlights.

Sky finished locking up and turned toward Haruka. She walked down the steps in a graceful manner. She smiled once she saw the car and driver. Sky approached the car and paused.

"You look great," Haruka stated softly.

"Thank you, so do you. It's nice to see you in something other than a suit."

Haruka looked down at her jeans and blouse. "I feel underdressed."

"Don't. You're so beautiful that no one will be paying attention to the clothes."

Haruka smiled at her, "Get in, I am starved."

The drive through the city was refreshing and the summer heat lifted a little. They had to park a few blocks from the café. Haruka and Sky walked calmly down the sidewalk. No one stared or pointed; they just glanced up and then away. The couple rounded the corner and headed toward their destination.

"Oh, I've always wanted to try this place." Sky said as they approached the doors. Haruka held it open and let her enter first. That was when she noticed they were holding hands. She couldn't remember taking Sky's hand. Oddly enough she didn't feel awkward about it.

They sat outside and their waiter appeared with menus. Haruka couldn't help but glance at Sky as she read her menu. Sky didn't seem to notice. There was something remarkable in her face; the line of her jaw; the fullness in her lips. It was so subtle that one had to really look for it.

"Haruka?"

She blinked and looked away, "Sorry?"

"No, it's okay." Sky touched her hand on the table. The warmth of her fingertips on the back of Haruka hand mad her skin tingle. "You looked intense."

"No, I was just releasing out beautiful you truly are."

Sky smiled gently, "Well thank you. You wouldn't even know I had reconstructive surgery."

Haruka glanced at her, "How bad were your injuries?"

Sky sighed and withdrew her hand. "Bad enough that I had to get a new face; well at least, some new things. It wasn't my idea; but you can't be the face of an international business and be scarred. People don't want to see scars when they are signing ten figure deals."

Haruka looked at Sky and realized how fortunate she was. As a senshi Haruka had been injured, even died a few times. But something cosmic and powerful had always restored her. Wholly and perfectly restored her; on the outside she wasn't scarred. The inside was another matter. Haruka shoved the thoughts aside and focused on her date.

"Tell me something," Haruka relaxed back in her chair. "Why are you in the city? It is just me?"

Sky picked up her water glass and sipped at it. "If I said no?"

"That's okay. I asked."

Sky stared at the ice in her glass for a minute. "I am here for the opening of the new Advanced Engineering wing at the local university. The money donated by my company built it. The committee wanted to put my name on the building. But I asked them to use the company name instead. It's just easier. I don't feel right about having my own name on something like that."

Haruka considered that. "Not many people would say that. Having their name on a building would be seen as an achievement."

Sky shrugged, "The only reason I can do any of this is my company. So it should be used."

Haruka glanced around on instinct, something was bothering her. That's when she spotted Usagi and Mamoru coming down the block; they had the others with them. Usagi looked up as if sensing her and smiled.

"Haruka!" Usagi rushed up, hauling Mamoru with her. "We called your house; no one answered." She looked over; expecting Michiru; not a stranger. The blonde frowned slightly. "Where's Michiru?"

Haruka frowned, "I have no idea. She was in her studio when I left this afternoon."

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted them. Sky reached into her bag and picked it out. She frowned at the number. "Excuse me."

Haruka watched her date walk away into the café. She looked back at Usagi and saw the frown still on that lovely face. "Usagi?"

The blonde stared at her guardian. "What are you doing out with someone else?"

Haruka sighed, "She's an old friend. I knew when I used to race."

Mamoru spoke up, "She's the benefactor of the new Advanced Engineering wing at the university. I thought I recognized her."

Usagi glanced at him, "Oh, so she's here on business." That seemed to ease her back into being happy again.

Sky returned to the table, "Haruka, I am sorry to cut this short; but there is a problem at the office."

Haruka stood up, "We can do this another time."

"I hope so." Sky looked into the blonde's eyes, "I would like that."

The smile was automatic, "Me too."

"Good." Sky reached into her purse and drew out her wallet. Haruka stopped her. Sky glanced up. "But…"

"No, I am covering it. This was my idea."

Sky smiled, "Okay. Call me later."

It wasn't until after Sky left that Haruka realized the others were still there. She glanced at them and sighed. The expressions weren't good. Usagi looked confused and the others were upset. Mamoru was watching Sky as she walked down the block. He his expression was unreadable.

Haruka drew in a breath, "Any luck on flowers?"

Usagi nodded, "We just came from ordering them."

"Good. So, have you heard from rest of the guests? Any last minute people?"

The shift in conversation worked; Haruka avoided having to talk about Sky or their date and instead listened to the woes of pulling together a wedding.

Arriving home, Haruka shut the door and called out for Michiru. There was no answer. She checked the bedroom; perhaps her lover was napping. The bed was empty. Haruka went to the back of the house; they had added a studio onto it in recent years. Michiru was working so much that it was a very sound investment. The studio, which had been occupied this morning was empty. Haruka frowned as she closed the door and went to the kitchen. Perhaps there was a note?

She found one on the fridge; held in place by a magnet. The note was short, and gave little information. Haruka stood beside the sink and frowned at the note. Michiru had seemed fine this morning. It was a usual morning. The had shared breakfast, washed the dishes and went into their own chores. Michiru had several projects she was working on these days; so she had went to work. Haruka had spent the morning working on her car. It was the usual routine. So where was Michiru now?

Picking up the phone Haruka considered calling her. But what would say? Where are you? Are you coming home? The questions didn't seem right. She set the phone down and sat at the table. She hadn't done anything wrong; had she? She'd come home last night; instead of sleeping with Sky. True, she'd gone a date with her. But nothing had happened; they didn't even get the chance to eat.

The phone rang as Haruka struggled to sort out her thoughts. "Tenoh-Kaiou residence."

"You went on a date?!"

Haruka flinched at the voice of her adopted daughter. Hotaru had grown into a very serious; intelligent woman who was fiercely independent and strong-minded. She was in advanced studies at a university in Hokkaido.

"It was a business lunch." Harkua regretted saying that; because it was a half-truth; but she honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It was a date." Hotaru stated firmly. "Michiru-mama told me."

Haruka sighed; sometimes having a psychic as a partner was annoying. "Nothing happened."

"Something did happen." The young woman snapped, "You forgot your responsibility to Michiru-mama. You aren't supposed to just go on a date with some woman. That's not how you treat someone you love."

Haruka was getting angry; why was everyone telling her how to live? Why was it there business? Couldn't she have one piece of her life to herself? Everyone else had something just for them. Haruka had given up racing, motor sports and countless other passions to her senshi duty. Now that was over; she was entitled something of her own. Right?

"Look, Hotaru, I am allowed to have friends."

"And you do have them," The woman wasn't giving up, "Or at least you did until the afternoon. I know they saw you with that other woman. You try explaining this to them."

"I don't have to explain anything to anyone." Haruka snapped angrily. "Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing."

"Keep it that way." Hotaru reminded her coldly. "I am coming home for the wedding; I was able to finish my work ahead of schedule; so I will be there. I don't want to see this other woman while I am there."

"Well, tough. She's going to be at the wedding."

"With you?" Hotaru inquired icily.

"No, she was invited by Mamoru." At least that's what made sense. Sky's company built the new wing at the university he was studying at. It would seem logical he had invited her.

Hotaru was silent. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

The line clicked; signally Hotaru had hung up. Haruka replaced the receiver and stared at the empty house. What was she going to do? Heading out of the house she went to her car and stopped. Why was she always turning to Sky these days? It was stupid. Seeing Sky is what had caused all this in the first place. It would be better if she just avoided from now on.

Haruka jumped at the sudden ringing of her cell. It wasn't Michiru. "Sky."

"I got you into trouble."

"It wasn't you." Haruka had no trouble being honest with her. "Well, perhaps a little bit was your fault."

"I am sorry."

A thought dawned on her, "There wasn't any trouble at the office was there?"

"Actually yes, our second driver is still recovering from the flu. We are having trouble testing the new cars. There's only so much data you can get from a single car."

Haruka realized where this was going. "And you need a second driver."

"Yes. I will of course pay you. And it's not permanent. Think of it as a temporary assignment."

Haruka smiled, "I'll meet you at the track."

Sky sighed, it sounded like relief. "Thank you. I'll see you there."

"You're going to be there?"

"Yes, I am one of the designers. Who better to analyze the data then me?" Sky chuckled softly, "And don't worry there will be lots and lots of people there. I'll play nice."

Haruka laughed, "See you there."

**

The security at the track had been alerted to Haurka's arrival. They let her pass the gates after giving her a security pass. She parked in the lot reserved for drivers. As she walked toward the track house she felt giddy. It was like the old days; the rush of excitement before a race. The tingling in her blood was a little painful but also welcome. She had missed the heady rush of adrenaline before a race. Technically this wasn't a race; it was a test run. But still, it was driving and it was her passion.

The security guards at the door nodded as she showed her pass. Haruka walked down the hall; looking at the pictures of past races. She spotted her own face in some of the older photos. Haruka focused on following the signs; a few things had changed since her days here.

Making her way to the change area; she found Sky waiting. The woman had changed to a black pant suit with neon yellow silk blouse. Her platinum hair was still up in the same style as earlier. She stood in heeled boots and had a very firm expression on her face. She was on her cell phone. A leather case was tucked under one arm.

Haruka knocked on the door; Sky glanced up and nodded. Haruka entered.

"Tamori, I'll call you back." Sky hung up and sighed; absently she rubbed her forehead. "Okay, so we got a suit for you."

"How'd you get it so fast?" Haruka eyed the gold, blue and white suit. Sky's company logo was across the chest; along with Haruka's last name. There was a matching helmet and gloves.

"I know people," Sky muttered absently. "Suit up and meet me on the track. I have to introduce you to a few people. This shouldn't take more the a couple hours."

"I have all afternoon."

Sky glanced up and nodded, "Good. Well, I hope not to keep you too long."

Haruka realized the shift in the woman's demeanor. She was all business, tough and cold. This was a business deal; there was no fun, no teasing. Nothing warm or welcoming; not like before. This was a different side of Sky King. One, Haruka, had forgotten. This was why Sky was so powerful; and her company was so powerful.

Sky's cell phone buzzed in her hand. She cursed softly, answering it in a cool tone. "King, here." She turned and headed out of the dressing room as she spoke. "I have back to back meetings on Thursday, speak to Yuki about when I can see you." She paused, "Well, to be honest I can only remember so much. That's why I have assistants. Plus there is a lot going on this weekend. That university thing is happening Friday. I have a friend's wedding next Sunday and I am sure I have forgotten something."

Sky's voice faded as she walked away.

Haruka sighed and looked at the suit. There was a bag next to it. Her last name was stitched in Kanji one side and English on the other. She knew what was in it. The bag held everything she would need to clean up after work. Plus it would probably have promotional gifts and thank-you presents.

Sitting on the bench; Haruka realized she was shaking. Not from fear; but excitement. It had been so very long since she had done this. There was a flash of doubt in her mind. Would she remember how to do this? Could she really drive well enough anymore? This was a test run; she had to drive well. If she didn't the data would be wrong and that could lead to all sorts of problems.

She realized in that moment how much faith Sky had in Haruka; not just as a driver but as a person. This was a big deal and Sky was trusting Haruka to do well.

It had been a long time since anyone had tasked her with anything important. There was no mission to find talismans or fight aliens; those days were long gone. But here and now; she had a mission. She felt better once that thought sank in. A mission was something she knew how to handle. She knew how to deal with it.

Once changed into the suit; Haruka picked up the helmet and walked out to the track. Sky was standing next to a sleek car. The frame was gold; with blue accents and white and red strips. The front wings were red. Sky's company logo was on the front nose of the car and the rear spoiler. The woman herself was leaning over the car; inspecting the engine; she seemed to be working on something. She absently picked up a rag that sat on the edge of the frame; wiping her hands as she stood up.

Sky nodded toward. Haruka stepped up beside the woman. "Gentleman, meet our replacement driver, Tenoh Haruka. I am sure you all remember her."

There was a muttering of acknowledgement.

"Tenoh, this is the pit leader, Hashi Ito."

The man bowed as he was introduced, Haruka returned it. This was the routine as Sky introduced everyone. Once they were all settled; Haruka climbed into the car, put on her helmet and let her crew strap her in and set the steering wheel.

Sky leaned in once the crew was finished. "Take a few laps, get comfortable. Let us know when you're ready. We need data on this car first. Then we can test both cars together."

"Got it." Haruka was in business mode too. Driving was something she took very seriously.

Haruka guided the car onto the track and relaxed into her comfort zone. The world fell into a crystalline clarity that was calm and peaceful. There was no one outside the voice of her pit leader. The man spoke only when needed and otherwise kept quiet. It made focusing easier.

The car handled like a dream and was easy to guide around the large loop. It didn't take long before Haruka was comfortable. "Let's start."

"Go when ready." Sky's voice came over the headset. "Don't hold back; we need to test this car. I want to know what it can do. But be safe; don't be stupid."

"Right."

It was closer to three hours later when Haruka finally got out of the car for the last time. Sweat soaked her clothes inside the leathers. She unzipped her suit to the waist and let the cool evening breeze dry her skin. Pulling off her helmet she swept her wet hair from her eyes and pulled off her gloves. Her hands weren't as sweaty as the rest of her; the gloves were a new design. She studied them while waiting for Sky to come over. The woman was currently talking to a local newspaper reporter.

"Tenoh," Sky waved her over.

Haruka knew what was coming and sighed. She walked over. "Yes?"

"These gentlemen have questions for you. We can talk later." Sky excused herself; leaving Haruka to face the reporters.

Another thirty minutes passed while Haruka answered endless questions. Eventually the reporters left and Haruka relaxed again. The sky was darkening over head; stars were starting to glimmer in the deepening blue sky.

Haruka found Sky examining the engine; she didn't look happy. The tall blonde quietly stepped up to the car. "What's wrong?"

Sky looked up; her expression startled. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just looking over the interior. The noise reduction readings weren't up to par; at least not for me. I was just checking the seals."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Sky nodded and closed the hood of the car; wiping her hands on a rag. "How'd it feel out there?"

"Good, the car is solid; handles well. The response is faster then normal. Powering shifts and gear changes were smooth; there is something different about the gear box. I couldn't feel as much drag as normal; something about the weight of the car is different too."

Sky was nodding at everything. "I redesigned the whole thing. From the frame to the material in the wire coatings; the whole car is new. I spent the last three years on it. I am glad to hear your opinions. We've had several drivers test it. A few of them are able to give me good feedback; I need to know how it runs."

"Why not drive it yourself?"

"I have, hundreds of times. But I am so caught up in the finer points that sometimes I forget how the car just drives. I know what it should be like and how the readings should come out; I forget to just drive."

Haruka nodded, "You're too much inside the car."

"Exactly." Sky looked upwards. "It's late. Sorry to keep you so long."

They started toward the building; the area was mostly clear of people. They walked along the hallway leading to the change rooms; talking about the car. Sky stopped at the entrance of the room. Haruka turned to face her.

"Well, thanks again. I'll have your check ready by tomorrow afternoon." Sky turned to go.

Haruka reached out on instinct; the kiss was deep and surprised them both. Sky stepped back; her eyes wide.

"I am sorry." Haruka muttered, "I wasn't thinking."

"Neither was I or I would have stood back farther."

Haruka stared at the woman, "Why are you fighting it so hard?"

"What?"

"You said last night you wanted me. So why pull away?"

Sky stared at her for a long time. "I thought you had a girlfriend. As you reminded me the first day we met."

Haruka looked away; walking into the change area. "I do."

Sky frowned, "You don't sound very convinced."

Haruka sat down; staring at her reflection in the helmet visor. "Michiru left this afternoon. I have no idea where she is."

Sky leaned up against the wall with one shoulder; crossing her arms. "She's just gone?"

Haruka nodded silently.

The silence continued; after several minutes Sky sighed. "I am sorry."

Haruka looked at her; there must have been something in her eyes; because Sky didn't look pleased.

"What's that look for?"

It took Haruka a moment to think about it. Did her face hold something; an expression she wasn't aware of? She tried to think about it.

"You look relieved." Sky answered for her.

"I am not sure if I am sorry." Haruka whispered more to herself then Sky. "Your being here has made me realize that my feelings for Michiru have changed."

"You're saying you've fallen out of love with her?"

Haruka considered, slowly nodding. "Perhaps."

Sky let out a heavy sigh, "That's rough."

"I know. And it took seeing you to help me realize it."

"Now wait a minute!" Sky said sharply, "I told you not to point fingers at me."

Haruka shook her head and unzipped her suit further; shrugging off. The top half; it hung around her hips; where the suit was still belted and zipped shut. Her skin seemed to sigh in relief.

"I am not blaming you."

Sky didn't look appeased and shook her head. She straightened, turning to leave. "I'll make sure you get your check tomorrow." With that she left.

Haruka frowned and chased after her, "Wait!"

Sky paused, turning to face her. They were standing in the hallway. The light from the open doors at the track entrance threw dim light into the hall. Sky was framed by it and looked exotic for a moment.

Haruka grabbed her hand and felt Sky's tension. "I am tired of fighting with the women I care about."

Sky's eyebrows shot up, "Care about?"

"You know what I mean." Haruka muttered absently.

"No, I don't, actually." Sky took back her hand. "Don't tug me around, Tenoh. I don't mind having you for a night; but this back and forth stuff isn't for me. Once you know what you want, find me. If you want her, I hope Michiru comes back."

"Sky…" Haruka sighed.

Sky walked away; arms crossed over her stomach.

Haruka ran a hand through her wet hair. She needed a shower; perhaps that would help her mind clear up and she could think straight. Turning back the change rooms; she grabbed her bag and headed to the showers. She didn't rush to leave and it was officially night-time as she climbed into her car and headed home.

There were cars sitting in her driveway as Haruka parked and climbed out. She recognized them both; and was curious what they were doing here. The front door was unlocked and Haruka was expecting the people in her living room.

Dropping her bag at the door she slid off her shoes and walked in. "Hey, Mamoru." She looked at her future king. He was sitting comfortably on the couch with a teacup in his hands. Across from him was Hotaru. She sat cross-legged in the armchair with as second teacup; her expression was empty. Her eyes weren't, she didn't look happy.

"Haruka," He stood up, "We tried calling."

"I've been busy all afternoon; sorry." She hadn't turned her cell phone back on after leaving the track; she'd forgotten about it.

Mamoru set his cup aside, "I hope you're doing well."

"I am actually," Haruka muttered, "How is everything for the wedding?"

"Fine." He paused, "You know Sky King, I take it?"

Haruka nodded, "We've been friends for years. Why?" She hoped he wouldn't ask anything personal.

Mamoru drew something out of his back pocket. "The dean of my program is leaving the country; he was invited to Europe for a couple weeks. He wanted to make sure she got this. Apparently it's important."

Haruka was surprised as he handed it to her. "Why give it to me?"

Hotaru spoke up, "You'll be seeing her tomorrow. Why not?"

Sometimes her adopted daughter was unnerving. This was one of those moments. "I'll give it to her." Haruka promised. She put the envelope in her back pocket.

Mamoru said goodnight and left; Hotaru came back from showing him out. She stared at her adoptive mother. The two of them had a silent moment; Haruka wasn't sure what to say so was quiet.

"Michiru-mama called," Hotaru announced quietly, "She'll be home late tonight; she was called away by the museum."

Haruka kept her relief to herself. "Okay, well, I am going to bed early." She headed toward the hallway leading to their bedroom.

"Where were you all day?"

Haruka paused, looking back. Her teenage daughter, almost twenty, really; was staring at her with dark, cool eyes. Her black outfit enhanced the cold personality that she had at the moment.

"I was working," Haruka told her calmly.

"Doing what?"

She was too tired to be angry; but she was annoyed. "Sky asked me to test drive one of her new cars."

Hotaru frowned; Haruka realized something in that moment. "You knew that. So why ask?"

Her daughter crossed her arms, "Goodnight."

"You don't get to walk away from this," Haruka was angry now. "You doubted me."

"I have reason to." Hotaru yelled.

"No, you, don't. You weren't even born with this all happened. Sky King has nothing to do with you. So why are you getting involved?"

"Because, Michiru-mama was crying and I don't like that."

Neither did Haruka; but she was getting so fed up with this. Haruka went to her room and slammed the door. She sat on the bed and stared at her hands.

She was far too tired to try and think about much. Her body wasn't used to the demands of driving professionally anymore. It took a lot out of her; but she loved it. The exhausted feeling and yet she was buzzed with adrenaline. She could feel the vibrations of the engine even as she sat in her bedroom. The whole experience still rang strong in her memories.

Haruka settled on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. In her mind she could hear Sky's voice as she spoke over the radio in the helmet. Her voice had been so strict; so exact. It was like listening to a drill sergeant give orders. But there was something in her voice that hit a chord in Haruka. Even as she was being business-like and the cold professional, Haruka couldn't shake the surge of longing in her body. Her emotions were going nuts and she was foggy-minded. It had nothing to do with exhaustion. She felt like a giddy-schoolgirl. As if her secret crush had just admitted she liked her too. It was ridiculous; she was thirty plus years old and it made no sense for her to feel this way. Still, the emotions were jumping through her body.

Her eyes closed as sleep gently pulled her under; her mind filled with visions of the race track and the vibrations hummed through her as she drifted into deep, calm sleep.

**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains sexual content of a lesbian nature. Be responsible for what you read!!!**

**Many, may, endless, heartfelt thanks for the great reviews. Most especially to **_**Impervious to Heartbreak,**_** your latest comment helped me overcome writer's block. **

**To all my fans, thank you.**

**I couldn't write without all of you.**

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 3: **Problems solved

_The following day…_

The ringing of a phone pulled Haruka from sleep; she rolled over and blindly searched for her cell. It kept ringing. She found it and pulled it up to her ear; trying not to wake up.

"Sorry to wake you."

Haruka jolted to awareness; her heart pounding. "Sky, what's up?" Sitting up in bed, she was alone and found that strange. The house felt oddly empty; no one was here.

"Yesterday, when you were driving, did you notice any kind of pulling to the left or right? Did the car lag on the turns? Anything of that sort?"

Haruka frowned and rubbed a hand over her face, "Ummm…"

Sky laughed, "Why don't you wake up first and then call me back."

"That sounds like a good idea." Haruka sat on the edge of her bed; staring at the floor; she had to think for a moment before she put the pieces together. Rising from the bed she crossed the hall to the bathroom and had a shower.

Haruka managed to dress and make it to the kitchen. She sat at the table; the morning paper was resting on the edge of it. She absently picked up. Her attention was caught by the picture of herself. The headline was in big letters.

After reading the story, Haruka put the paper aside and stood up. She left the house and headed to her car. Her cell phone rang again. "I am on my way?"

"Where are you going?" It wasn't Sky.

Haruka stopped in her tracks, "Rei?"

"I had a hunch I should call. I saw Michiru and Hotaru this morning at the museum. They seemed off; is everything alright?"

"Yeah, what were you doing at the museum?"

"Ami and I were checking out the pottery display."

Haruka vaguely recalled the display, "And they seemed off?"

"Yeah, really down. I was hoping everything was okay with you guys."

Haruka got into her car and sat in the seat as she considered. "It's fine. There's just a lot of confusion right now."

"About what? Usagi said she saw you out with someone yesterday."

Rei hadn't been there and Haruka hadn't even noticed. "It's a business thing; about racing."

"Oh good! So you are getting back into that."

Haruka frowned, "What else would I be doing?"

Rei was quiet, "I don't know, Hotaru seemed really upset."

"Yeah, well she's going through hormones and all that. Teenager stuff."

"I guess." Rei was quiet for a long time. "Well anyway, I just wanted to make sure." Rei hung up and left Haruka frustrated and confused. Everyone seemed to be taking too big an interest in this whole thing.

Her cell phone went off again. "Someone I actually want to talk to."

Sky chuckled, "Do you mind stopping by the house? I am working from home today."

"Sure, be there soon."

"The door will be unlocked, just come."

Haruka arrived at Sky's house and sure enough the front door was unlocked. She went in and shut it; she heard a soft pop as the lock snapped into place. The place was just as Haruka remembered it; only it was brighter and seemed larger. Sunlight poured in from the upstairs; filling the whole house with pure, warm light.

"Sky?"

"Upstairs, come up." Sky's voice filtered down to her.

Haruka made her way up the spiral staircase. She hadn't been prepared for what she saw. The huge area was totally open and all the walls were windows. Pale oak flooring spilled across the space. In the corner with the most light; a huge drafting desk and a state-of-the art computer system with multiple screens and images flashing across them. A second desk, about the size of a small island, was filled with papers and file folders. Sky was hunched over the desk; furiously writing. She wore a black t-shirt and hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her left hand was holding her head up; she had a frustrated look on her face.

Haruka continued to look around. Off to the right of the stairs was a sitting area with a couch and arm chairs. A black glass table was decorated with a vase of white and red flowers; they were a local species. There was a small kitchen off in the corner; the light filled the space with a welcoming feel.

It took Haruka a moment to hear the low volume of rock music filling the space. It seemed to come from every wall. Surround sound had the music everywhere in the upstairs.

"Oh hey," Sky noticed her guest, "I am sorry, I was distracted."

Haruka turned her focus back to the woman. Sky stood up from her desk and was in black jeans and bare feet. She was tense and seemed distracted. Haruka was on edge and wondered what was wrong.

"Has something happened?"

Sky sighed, "Do you want anything? Tea?"

"I'm fine. What's happened?"

Sky crossed to the computer and sat down in a heavy motion. "I got a call at three this morning; one of the technitions said that the readings were off. The second car, the one you drove, kept showing the same reading on turn four of the track."

Haruka came over as Sky brought up an 3-d computer image of the track. It filled on screen. On another she brought up the specs from the car. She hit a button and numbers and formulas started flying across the screen.

"See it?" Sky asked, her tone frustrated.

"My speed reading skills aren't as good as yours." Haruka admitted dryly.

Sky laughed roughly, "Sorry, I am used to the code." A few key taps later and the code was readable. "See it now?"

Haruka studied it; it took her a few minutes to remember all her codes and sciences. "I am a driver, not an engineer; but what I see here is that the computer keeps flashing on the number four turn. There is something about that turn. It's sending a warning through the car."

"Exactly," Sky stopped the flow of code and motioned to the 3-D image of the track. She tapped the screen and turn four came to the full screen. There were lines of math calculations springing up on the screen.

"The dip and traction on the turn; the drag and friction ratios are normal. This is like what you would findany where. Miami has the same turn; Montreal has two of them, Toronto, Paris…you get the idea."

Haruka nodded, "I remember the circuit. All the tracks, the world over have the same turn. It's a regulation turn, if I am correct."

Sky nodded, "That's just it. We tested the car in Brazil and in Seattle. There is no reason for this reading."

"What about weather conditions, road wear?"

Sky rolled her chair to the opposite end of the desk, she came back with a fist full of printed pages. "I have all that. None of the math makes sense." Sky stood up and headed to the drafting table. Haruka followed.

The table was lit from underneath; allowing for a clear view of the work. It was a blueprint of the car; from the nuts and bolts that held it together to the completed product. Sky had designed everything, from the shape of the screw head used to hold the car together, to the graphic design on the body and the shape of the car.

Haruka took a few minutes to study the design. It was cutting-edge, far advanced of anything on the track. She may not race professionally but she read the magazines and news articles.

"This is a new kind of car."

"Yeah, you could call it the super-car of the future for racing." Sky sighed and sat down on the stool near the table. "I have been over everything. I just don't see it. I need fresh eyes. Ones that haven't seen everything since the idea popped in my head, three years ago. Look at it, tell me what you see."

Haruka frowned, "But I am not an engineer."

"I don't care. I need fresh eyes on this. You're all I have."

"What happened to the design team?"

Sky shook her head, "This is my car, my design. My everything. The team has been over it and can't find anything. But there is something wrong. The warning shouldn't be occurring. I have gone over data from the last year of testing; we haven't fixed it. Whatever is causing the problem is something we haven't tweaked yet."

Haruka stared at the woman; really looked at her. Sky's face was shadowed; her eyes were darkened by the dark lack of sleep. Her skin wasn't as healthy looking as normal. Her eyes were narrowed. Her shoulders were hunched; hands tense. Everything about her was exhausted.

It was instinct; Haruka reached out and touched her shoulders. Sky didn't react. Haruka's hands started to rub at the tight, knotted muscles. After several minutes Sky relaxed by a fraction.

"Okay, so talk it out with me." Haruka kept her voice low, gentle. "You said yesterday that you designed everything. Go through it, one at a time. No drawings or computer models. Just talk about the car; think about it."

Sky leaned back against Haruka slightly; her hands slid to the bunched muscles in her neck. Sky rolled her head forward; giving Haruka full access. It took a few minutes but Sky managed to talk.

"The idea for the car came after attending the IRL yearly meeting. They spend four days talking about concept cars; yearly stats, team performances. It's rather dull actually. Deals are made, driver's signed, others retired. You know the drill."

Haruka nodded, "Go on."

"I was sitting at my hotel, watching infomercials and hit me. Why not design a new car? I started with a drawing on hotel notepaper. When I got back to my office in I put it into the computer and worked it out. That was three years ago. Thousands of hours of labor, sweat, and welding; countless test runs. I don't even want to think about the millions of dollars."

Haruka nodded; continuing the message, "You said you designed the new wire coverings; the noise-reduction lining. The gear box is new. The rear spoiler is angled different, cuts down on the drag."

"Yeah."

Sky was beginning to relax more fully. Her breathing was deeper and she slowly unwinding.

"Well, perhaps you should think about the times you drove the car. Was there anything you noticed?"

Sky shook her head, "No, like I said before; I was-" She stopped abruptly and looked up at Haruka,"The wiring."

Bolting from her chair, Sky dove into her seat the computer and typed frantically.

"I used a new chemical mixture in the plastic for the wire-casings. It's possibly that the electrical readings, combined with the heat from the engine and the absorption level of the noise-reduction linings…" She trailed off and was quiet for a long time.

The computer worked on whatever she had put into it. A few moments later the screen flashed an answer. Haruka didn't understand the complex math code; but whatever it is, Sky grinned. Haruka wasn't expecting the passionate kiss that Sky yanked her into. It was all hands and tongues. It was all crazed and wild. Haruka caught herself on the edge of the desk; hands resting on it, keeping herself from collapsing to the floor.

Gently pulling back, she stared into brilliant silver eyes. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I can't help myself, I told you that." Sky whispered huskily. "I warned you not to get too close."

"You grabbed me."

Sky tightened her grip on Haruka's shirt. "Yeah, I did."

Haruka didn't stop herself from being yanked down for another kiss. The sound of clothes ripping; reached her. But she lost her ability to think as warm, strong hands smoothed over her ribcage. Passion that had be been long denied flooded her brain and body; she was lost to it as they fell to the floor. Sky was above her and smiling as she sat back for a moment.

"Why are you stopping?" Haruka asked.

"I just wanted to see your face." Sky told her, gently caressing her hands down either side of Haruka's face. It was the gentlest touch Haruka had felt in a long time. Her insecurities melted as she stared into Sky's brilliant silver eyes. The look in them was unforgettable. It was happy; excited and even a touch nervous.

Haruka reached up and smoothed her hands down Sky's arms. Her fingertips sizzled with energy; Sky was trembling slightly.

"I am here because I want to be." Haruka told her.

"Glad to hear it." Sky whispered, leaning down. Her lips brushing Haruka's in a teasing manner.

The ring of a cell phone made them both stop. It took several long moments for them to focus. Haruka cursed as she reached into her pants pocket. She groaned at the number and Sky rolled away. Haruka grabbed her hand as the cell phone kept ringing. Sky stopped in mid-motion, staring at her with questioning eyes.

Haruka kissed her deeply; letting the phone continue to ring. It took more willpower then Haruka thought she possessed to pull back.

Answering the call, she stared at Sky. Her eyes moved over the woman's body and lingered at certain places. "I am busy at the moment, what's happened?" She didn't keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Sky arched a brow at the tone in Haruka's voice.

Haruka frowned and sat up using one arm. Sky slid off her lap to give her more room. Haruka shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on Sky's.

"You guys can handle this; Usagi has always been high-strung." She sighed and looked away from Sky. "She's asking for me? Why? I am not good at wedding stuff." A frown creased it's way across her mouth. "Damn, okay. I am on my way."

The two women stood up, adjusting the fit of their clothes. Haruka grabbed Sky's hand, pulling her against her body. She let her hands move freely; feeling the strong, slim body under her palms.

Sky's breathing was staggered as she closed her eyes. "Don't, you aren't staying to finish this. I can't promise not to start this over again."

"I want you to," Haruka whispered softly, brushing her lips over Sky's cheek. "I want you to do this and more. I will come back after this is dealt with."

Sky sucked in a deep breath and stepped away. "I am going to the factory. I have to fix this problem. Now I know what it is. Everything I need is there."

Haruka resisted the urge to grab her again. "When can we finish this?"

Sky ran a hand through her hair; some had fallen loose in the wild roll to the floor. She walked to her desk, leaning heavily on it. She started moving papers around and found a thick black leather wrapped book. Haruka came to the desk, but was careful to keep the furniture between them. Her body was consumed by a fire that she hadn't felt in years; it let her feeling weak kneed and totally alive.

"I am booked solid for the next few days. With the university opening coming up I am doing lots of interviews and meetings." Sky sat in her chair and rested her head hands. "Sometimes I wish I was retired too."

"Your nights are booked are they?" Haruka asked.

Sky looked at her, "I wish they weren't. I have dinners with several racing officials. They want me to debut the new car at the Toyota Speed gala. The gala is the night before the university opening.."

"No wonder you're in such a rush to get it right." Haruka mused.

"Any chance you'll be attending the event?" Sky asked hopefully.

"I wasn't invited."

Haruka didn't miss the disappointment in Sky's face; the drop her shoulders. Sadness washed over the senshi as she reached across the desk. Sky looked up at the warm touch on her cheek. Physical hunger chewed through Harkua like a raving beast. She hated to leave; especially considering the look in Sky's eyes.

"Better go," Sky said quietly, "Call me. I can at least have lunch with you."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Sky reached into one of the drawers in her desk and came up holding a white envelope. "Your check from yesterday."

Haruka made a point of touching Sky's fingers with her own as she accepted it.

"before I forget," Sky sat back in her chair; putting space between them again. "The bike will be delivered by tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon. I was hoping to be there; but unless one of my meetings goes short, I won't be able to."

Haurka nodded, "I understand, it's okay." Looking at the envelope, she paused, "Thanks for asking me to drive yesterday."

Sky smiled, it reached her eyes. "Not a problem. You looked great out there."

Haruka's cell phone went off again. She sighed heavily. "I better leave. I'll call you."

"I look forward to it."

Sky stayed her desk as Haruka made her way down the stairs and out the door. She didn't want to get into her car. She didn't want to deal with Usagi's crisis. She wanted to stay and spend the day in bed with Sky.

Instead she backed her car out of the driveway; throwing a glance back at the house she saw Sky looking down. Haruka waved and Sky returned it. Heading down the road was tougher then Haruka wanted to admit.

Arriving at Rei's temple, Haruka sat in her car for several minutes. Trying to shake loose the image of Sky's face; the look of happiness in her face; was a hopeless waste of energy. No one had looked that happy around in her very, very long time. Michiru had never looked that thrilled about making love; except when they were first together. The sense of being wanted, wholly and totally, desired, was missing from their bedroom these days. It was missing from every aspect of their lives.

A cloud of depression settled on Haruka's shoulders as she climbed the steps to the temple. Hands shoved into her pockets; she fingered the envelope. What would happen if she turned around and left? She went back to Sky's place, and continued their fun? Would the world fall apart? Would the future destiny of the others be altered? She wasn't even in the future as far as she knew; it wasn't her job to keep it together.

Haruka found herself standing on one step; half way between the top and bottom of the climb. She hadn't been a senshi in years; she wasn't responsible for Usagi's personal life. She never had been. Not in all the years she'd been with the group. Haruka had made a point to keep her self distant from the inner senshi. It was just easier that way.

Thoughts tumbled around her head. Chaotic and pointless; it left her head aching and her confusion worse.

There was nothing chaotic or confused with Sky; it was simple. It made sense. There was no destiny to fulfill; no quest to embark on. It was just two women strongly attracted to the other. No past lives; no magic…nothing but good-old-fashioned desire.

Haruka turned and headed back down the steps. She was startled at the calm in her self. There was no guilt; no wave of regret; as she walked back to her car. Sliding behind the wheel she dialed Sky's number and waited.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded odd, weak.

Haruka frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't stop crying my eyes out. I haven't cried this hard since I was a child."

Something warm and gentle flooded Haruka's senses. "You're crying for me?"

"It would seem that way," Sky sighed heavily into the phone, "Are you there yet?"

"Yes and I am turning around."

Sky was quiet for a long time, "You're turning around?"

Haruka started her car and headed back to where she wanted to be. "Anyway you could clear your schedule for today?"

Paper rustled, "I could hand off my appointments to my assistants, I suppose."

"That's what they are there for, right?"

Sky laughed gently, "I suppose so. But just for today. I am committed tomorrow. I can't skip out on the president of Toyota Speed."

"Understood."

"But I could do my next meeting after that via telephone conference; provided you could keep your hands off me for an hour or two."

Haruka made thinking noises; Sky laughed. "We'll see."

More laughter filled Haruka's head and it made her grin. No one had laughed so much with her in years.

"See you soon."

"Yes, you will."

"Should I put on my leathers?" Sky teased.

"Don't bother; you'll be naked as soon as I get my hands on you."

Sky laughed harder and giggled gently, "I'm keeping you to that."

Haruka returned to Sky's house. The woman she wanted was waiting at the door. True to her word, a trail of clothes followed Haruka and Sky to the bedroom. The door didn't open for the rest of the day.

**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 4:** Distant Dreams

_Later the following day…_

When you are relaxed, happy and satisfied; waking up to the world is such a wonderful experience. This was the feeling that Haruka had as she showered and dressed. She had spent the night with Sky; and it had been everything she had hoped and more. Most of their evening had been spent just holding each other. There had been kissing; but it had been gentle and welcoming. They hadn't done anything else other then cuddle and kiss; which, to her surprise, was more satisfying then any else they could have done. It had been a very long time since any one had just held her and let her feel secure.

Haruka finished buttoning her shirt and left the bedroom. She heard Sky's voice from upstairs. He tone was cool and professional; like talking to a sheet of ice. Haruka made her way upstairs; pausing at the last step. Sky was sitting at her huge desk; dressed in a pale green shirt and blue jeans; her hair loose around her shoulders.

The desk was swarmed by paper and computer print-outs. Sky had her phone tucked between her shoulder and jaw; her hands were busy shuffling papers.

"Well, that is the problem." Sky muttered, "The electrical current is being shorted by the noise-reduction lining. We have to rethink its composition if we want it inside the hood of the car. Perhaps we should rethink that; try and put it between layers of fiberglass and incorporate it into the body of the car." There was a long pause; Sky continued moving papers. She turned in her chair and looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Haruka; she grinned.

Haruka returned it.

"Ito, hang on I have another call." Sky pressed a button on her phone and stood up. "Good morning."

Haruka wasn't expecting Sky to come over and give her a kiss and hug; but that's what she got. "Morning."

Sky was still smiling as she stood in the circle of Haruka's arms. "Feel free to have breakfast…or rather lunch before you leave.

"Is it that late?" Haruka had no idea what time of day it was.

"I should get back," Sky kissed her softly, "You cell phone has been going off for the last couple of hours."

Haruka was surprised, "How long have you been awake?"

"A while; I was doing business calls to the United States and South America most of the night."

"Did you get any sleep?" Haruka asked.

Sky shrugged, "Some; this is a very busy week, I will sleep when I can."

Haruka smoothed her hands through the white hair; taking a moment to enjoy the feel of Sky's hair and skin under her hands.

"Can I see you again?"

Sky looked into her eyes for a long time. "If that's what you want. I thought we agreed on one night."

Haruka smiled gently, "Don't be mad; but I really enjoyed what we did."

Sky's pale cheeks darkened with a blush, "Me too."

"I want to see you again; if that's okay."

"Sure." Sky laid a gentle kiss on Haruka's lips, "I have to get back. Call me."

"I will."

Haruka watched for a few minutes as Sky went back to her business call. After a while, Haruka left the house and returned to her car. She looked into the pale blue of the sky and studied the angle of the sun; it was late, well past noon. How long had she slept? Haruka had no idea.

As she sat behind the wheel of her car; her cell phone started to ring. She hesitated a moment before taking it out and answering it.

"Hello?"  
Michiru's voice came over the line, "You didn't come to help Usagi."

"No, we kept out of the personal stuff, I saw no reason to get involved now."

"That was because we had a mission," Michiru reminded her coldly. "We don't anymore."

Haruka was quiet; she sat in Sky's driveway and stared at the windows in the second floor. She could see the outline of the woman at her desk. She was still working with the papers.

"Michiru, I didn't feel right about getting involved."

"No, you wanted to spend the night with her."

Haruka took a breath in; she had a choice, she could lie or she could tell the truth. This is what she had been trying to avoid. "I did, yes." Her tone was careful, calm. "But we just held each other; nothing more."

"You said I could trust you." Michiru's voice had gone soft.

"And you can; I didn't do anything sexual, Michiru. It was more comforting."

There was a long moment of silence; Haruka could hear the chatter of voices in the background.

"Where are you?"

"At the house; we came home when you didn't show. Usagi has been worried about you."

Haruka felt a small twinge of guilt now. She had forgotten how Usagi could get when she was worried. "I'll be home soon."

"Don't rush home for me." Michiru said flatly.

Haruka was suddenly angry, "I won't."

She hung up and sighed. Motion out of the corner of her eye made her look up. Sky stood at the entrance of her house; looking at Haruka.

"Car trouble?" Sky asked lightly.

"Yeah." They both knew it wasn't car trouble.

Sky stepped out of her house; she had a cloth wrapped object in one hand. She made it to the car and handed it over. "You haven't eaten in a while."

Haruka accepted the gift, "What about your calls?"

"I am the president of a powerful international company. I can delegate some of the work."

Haruka was suddenly reminded of the envelope Mamoru had given her for Sky. She had to search all of her pockets and found it. "Chiba Mamoru gave this to me; from the dean of his program."

Sky took the envelope and opened it. There was a letter inside; she read it over silently. After a few minutes she let out a heavy breath.

Haruka was curious, "Good news or bad?"  
Sky smiled, "Wonderful news actually. They want to discuss my working for the university."

Haruka arched a brow, "Since when are you a professor?"

"I got my PhD a few years ago. I had a long recovery road from the accident so I used that time to get my doctorate."

"So, they want you to teach at the university your company helped expand?"

"That's what this letter says. The Dean and I were going to talk about it after the opening on Friday. But he's been called away; so he's asked if I will discuss it over the phone. He seems very anxious to have me at the university. It's not customary to talk about positions like this over the phone."

Haruka looked at the wrapped package in her hands. "So you might be staying for a long time then."

Sky looked up; studying the other woman. Haruka's expression seemed troubled; unhappy. Sky folded the letter in her hands and tucked in her back pocket. Folding her arms across her stomach; she let her mind consider things for a very long time.

"We would hardly each other." Sky muttered finally. "I would probably be at the university as much as I am working now. Then there is always the traveling lecture circuit. I wouldn't be around very much."

Haruka had no idea where the emotions came from; or what to do with them, so she did the only thing she could think of. She reached out and pulled Sky closer. The woman had to lean over the door car to touch Haruka.

They held each other for a long time. Haruka didn't know who to make sense of anything she felt. It was all jumbled into a mess of complex things. None of which her mind could process.

"Haruka, I have never seen you cry."

It took her a moment to realize it. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay." Sky relaxed against Haruka's body; settling more comfortably against the edge of the car. "Just because this happened once, doesn't mean it will happen again. It could be one of those temporary things. You know? It's quite possible we'll be able to meet in public and it will like we're friends."

"We are friends," Haruka sighed heavily; clutching at Sky's arms around her shoulders. "The problem is, there is a great risk of us becoming more than that."

Sky was quiet for a long time, "Haruka; you have to make that choice for yourself. Only you can decide if you want that."

Haruka looked up at her; Sky's white hair fell around her shoulders; the silken mass gently brushed Haruka's hands. "I can't think about anything right now. My head is so messed up."

"We should keep away from one another for a while then."

Haruka's hands tightened on Sky's arms. "I don't think that would help me."

"You weren't confused before I showed, Haruka. You were happy before I sought you out. This was just supposed to be business; I thought perhaps I was over you, so I could do this as just another deal. Another driver and another contract. But then I saw you, sitting there; and all of my resolve to keep it business, vanished. I didn't want to walk in there and tease you; but I couldn't help myself. I knew that I had to have you; I just didn't expect to feel like I do."

"And how do you feel?"

Sky was quiet; slowly she pulled away. "Don't ask me that, Haruka. Please."

"Why not?" Haruka looked up at her; Sky's eyes were careful, guarded. "Why won't you tell me how you feel?"

Sky slowly detached from Haruka and stepped back from the car. Her gaze studied the ground for a few minutes. "You have to decide for yourself what you want. I can't have any influence over this. I want to; I mean I want to keep you with me and never let you go." Sky stopped and seemed angry for a moment, "Damn, I promised myself I wouldn't admit that."

Haruka reached out but Sky backed up, "There is nothing wrong with how we feel about each other."

Sky stared at her, her silver eyes were dark. "Haruka, would you have an affair with me if I were someone else? Would you leave Michiru because you wanted to and not because you could run to me?"

Haruka frowned, "What?"

"I am asking you a very simple question. If I wasn't here; if I were someone else, would you still be here?"

She'd never thought about it; at least not seriously. "I don't have an answer to that."

Sky stepped back further and crossed her arms. "I have an answer. But you need to work that out on your own."

"Are you saying you won't see me again if I can't answer that?"

Sky shook her head, "No, no. If you want to see me; call me. But I need you to choose that on your own."

Haruka frowned, "Don't you want me?"

Sky closed her eyes; it seemed to take a lot of effort for her to breathe in. "I want you; it's almost maddening how much I want you. It drives me crazy when you leave; I never knew if you'll be back. Everything in me aches when I think of you. I think of you all the time."

Haruka was startled at the flash of joy in her body. "All the time?"

"Yes," Sky opened her eyes, "Haruka, do you want to know why I designed a new super bike and a new car?"

She did actually; that was a lot of work and very high risk. "Tell me."

"It was the only way I could have you on my mind and still work. The bike and car are my best efforts at keeping you with me."

The car and bike were designed around her? No one had ever done that before. In fact, no one had ever done anything just for her. She had never inspired something like that before. Not even for Michiru; the artist had never drawn something just for her; never painted or sculpted just for her lover.

"Sky, I am honored."

The woman dropped her gaze to the ground and sighed. "Good. I am glad."

Haruka's cell phone went off again. "Damn it. They spend their time yelling at me and saying how I am being foolish; and then they don't leave me alone." She tossed the cell phone to the passenger seat.

"They are yelling at you? Who's they?"

Haruka shook her head, "My so-called friends."

Sky looked around at the garden; studying the greenery and patterns in the sand. "I am sorry to have caused you such trouble."

"You didn't, honestly. My friends just aren't used to me not responding when they call. Usually I am the first one there."

"It's my fault you're not with them." Sky's voice sounded angry but also sad. "I am leaving." Sky turned back to the house.

"No!"

Haruka vaulted over the door of her car and caught the woman around the waist. Holding her close; her scent filled Haruka's head. She smelled of sunshine and leather. It was the smell of the track; of racing. Haruka clutched her tightly and reveled in that familiar, comforting scent.

"Haruka?" Sky turned her head, looking at the taller woman. "What are you doing?"  
What was she doing? It was a good question. Problem was; she had no idea. It was just instinct.

"You smell like racing." Haruka whispered softly; loosening her grip around Sky's middle. "It's so soothing."

"I shouldn't smell like motor oil." Sky tugged at her shirt, sniffing it. "Smells like Gain detergent to me."

Laughter rolled out of Haruka, "You smell like sunshine and hot leather. Like a summer race."

"Well, that's the first time I've heard that." Sky relaxed into Haruka's body and they stood holing one another for a few minutes.

Eventually Haruka released Sky and stepped back into her car. "I am going to call you."

"I look forward to it."

Once on the road, Haruka felt her shoulders tense. She didn't really want to go home. No doubt someone would yell at her; or accuse of her of something. Or worse, no one would say anything and just ignore her. Last night, with Sky, Haruka hadn't done anything wrong. It was cuddling and kissing; it was something that had comforted her; calmed her. If Michiru hadn't been so distant lately perhaps Haruka would have come home to her. Would have spent the night holding her lover; instead of holding Sky. But they hadn't really spoken since the day Sky walked into the Arcade. Michiru had left vague, short notes in place of being home; and was often asleep when Haruka came into the house. It was hard to tell what was happening anymore.

Haruka parked in her driveway and made her way into the house. She held the gift-wrapped bento box Sky had given her. Walking into the kitchen, she expected people. Anyone. Instead it was empty. Perhaps no one was home. Disappointment washed over; had they really just left? There wasn't even a note.

Closing the fridge; Haruka stared at the pictures of she and Michiru. There were group shots as well, all ten of them huddled into a single shot. Michiru was so beautiful; her sea-green hair and blue eyes sparkled. She was breathtaking. Her graceful body was always dressed well in fine clothes and elegant designs. She was so incredibly wonderful. Haruka counted herself as fortunate to have her lover.

Turning down the hall to the bedroom; she decided to change and work on her car. It was a warm afternoon and she hadn't worked on it lately. Opening the door of the bedroom she stopped in her tracks. Michiru was sitting on the bed; hands in her lap. Her blue sundress was accented with a green belt and shoes. She looked up and her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. Her sea-colored hair famed her sad expression.

"Michiru?" Haruka closed the door and hurried to her lover. She knelt beside her; grabbing her hands. Michiru was tense. "What's wrong?"

The artist was quiet for a long time, "Are you really going to make me say it?"

Haruka frowned, "What's happened? Is it Usagi?"

Michiru sucked in a breath and pulled her hands away. She wiped her wet cheeks and stared very hard at Haruka. "Was she worth it?"

"Who?"

Michiru made an angry sound, "Who do you think?!"

The pieces finally clicked into place, "You're still on about Sky."

"You didn't come home, Haruka. You never showed when Rei called you. Was she more important than us?"

Us, it could mean the group or it could be them as a couple. Haruka was pretty sure it was used to imply both right now.

"Nothing happened," Haruka repeated the words and believed them. Nothing really had.

"You spent the night with her!" Michiru shook her head, hard enough to make her hair move. "How could you do that?"

"I fell asleep," Haruka's kept her tone even, relaxed. "It was just sleep, Michiru."

"No, it's not just sleep!" Michiru pushed to her feet; forcing Haruka to sit back on her knees and give her room. The artist stalked around the room; pacing angrily as she cried. "How long are we going to ignore this?"

"What?" Haruka asked, "What are we ignoring?"

"This!" Michiru waved her hands wildly, "You and me, it hasn't been working for a long time."

Haruka was quiet; she'd had the same thoughts. It took her several minutes to get passed the words. "Then let's try to fix whatever it is."

Michiru stopped in her tracks and stared at Haruka. "What did you say?"

"Lets fix it." Haruka repeated. "Come on, Michiru. We've been together so long; there's got to be a way to clear this up."

Michiru sat down on the opposite side of the bed; putting her head in her hands. "I am moving out."

Haruka was shocked; she hadn't seen that coming. "No."

"Yes," Michiru's voice was weak, soft with emotion. "I can't figure out anything with you around. I am afraid I don't love you anymore and I just don't know what to do."

"You don't love me anymore?" Haruka had said those words to Sky about Michiru only yesterday.

"I don't know!" Michiru cried and looked up; she had to turn on the bed to see Haruka. "I just don't know anything about us. It's not just because of Sky; I've been feeling like this for so long. I wasn't sure how to say it. I didn't even want to; but lately, with you always with her and me with my work. I felt really good."

Haruka sat quietly on the floor; she had felt the same way too. With Sky and her driving again…she had felt good for the first time in a long while.

"So we need to be apart for now, is what you're saying?"

Michiru sighed, "Unless you have another solution?"

Haruka considered, "We could just leave; go somewhere for a while. Just the two of us; work on our relationship. Find a way to make it work for us."

"So you don't want to be with Sky?"

Haruka opened her mouth; then shut it. She had to think about that. After a while she had an answer.

"There are things about Sky that I enjoy; she reminds me of the days of racing and motor sports. She's one of my oldest friends, Michiru. I knew her before I came to Japan and met you. I love to race and she let's me drive. I feel comfortable with her because I can be just me. There's no sailor senshi, no past lives, no future world. It's just me. Living every moment as if I was a normal woman."

Michiru nodded at the silence that followed. "I feel the same way these days. I can be just me. Andy helped me realize just how much I had given up with the senshi duty."

"Who's Andy?" Haruka asked; there was no anger, no malice.

Michiru looked away, "He's the curator for the museum showing my work."

"A man?" Haruka had never realized Michiru might be drawn to a man. "Oh."

Michiru smiled shyly, "I was just as surprised as you are. I mean, a man. It never really occurred to me before. I always had you." She looked at her partner. "Have you ever thought about it?"

Haruka shook her head, "No. Men don't interest me."

"Have you ever considered that we were together simply because of the past?"

The thought had fleeting crossed her mind; years ago. But she had rejected it. She loved Michiru; the woman was amazing; she was everything to Haruka.

"Once, but I never gave it any real consideration. I mean; why would I? I love you. I always have."

"Always?"

Haruka paused, considered the implications. "Before I came to Japan I felt as if something was wrong with me. Not because I was drawn to women; but because I just felt incomplete. Then I met you and everything happened and I just never felt that way again."

"How about lately? Without the senshi business? Do you still feel complete?"

Haruka drew her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. "No."

"Me either." Michiru was quiet, "If you hadn't been a senshi, if you hadn't met me. What would have done?"

Haruka sighed, "It's pretty obvious. I would have kept driving."

"I would have gone to Julliard. They offered me a place at the school; did you know that? Upon graduation I would have joined the Philharmonic; and painted. I think I would have lived in New York or Cannes."

Haruka smiled at the warmth in her lover's voice, "Sounds wonderful."

"Would you still have come to Japan?"

Haruka closed her eyes for a while, letting her thoughts form and trying to figure it out. She had denied herself these thoughts for so long; it took effort to get them to come back to her now.

"Eventually, perhaps." She slowly nodded, "Yes, I would have been a test driver for one of the big companies."

Silence fell between them for a long time. They were both lost in the what-if-realm of their own distant dreams. There was no sense of time passing; but it was dark when Haruka finally opened her eyes. Michiru was still sitting on the edge of their bed; her face peaceful as she watched her lover.

"So what now?" Haruka asked.

"Will you hate me if I ask to be on my own for now?"

Pain squeezed her heart; Haruka had to struggle to breathe around it. "If that's what you want."

Michiru sighed, her eyes dark. "I just need to be able to know who I am. And I can't really do that if I am here. All I am here is Michiru; senshi of Neptune. I forgot who I could have been; who I might still be."

Haruka nodded, "Than you need to go." Tears burned her eyes; she clenched her fists and pressed her forehead into her knees.

Michiru's soft hands touched Haruka's hair; her lips kissed her cheek. "I do love you, Haruka."

"I love you, too."

"can we at least keep in touch?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded, "I will keep my cell on me. I have no idea where I'll be living; so I can't give you a number."

"Living?" Michiru sat back, "Why not live here? This house belongs to both of us. I was thinking of moving to New York."

"No, I mean…" Haruka tried again, "You can move if you want. But I can't stay here without you. It just feels wrong."

Silently, Michiru stood up and crossed to the closet. She opened it and took out her suitcase.

"You're already packed?"

Michiru nodded, "I am glad we had a talk first, makes me feel a little better."

Haruka stared up at her lover, "How long have you been planning on leaving?"

Michiru kept her back to Haruka, "A while."

Confusion crashed in around Haruka; her heart ached, her head throbbed. "Michiru…"

The artist shook her head, "Don't, Haruka. Just let me go."

Haruka couldn't move as she watched her lover walk away and heard the front door close.

"MICHIRU!!!" Haruka fell into great sobs of sorrow and curled up on the floor; her tears burning her cheeks as she screamed in defeat.

**

The house in front of her was familiar; she had no idea how she had gotten there. She couldn't remember driving. She staggered almost drunkenly up to the door and banged on it. Throwing all of her anger, her pain, and her sorrow into each strike; as if hitting the wooden surface would make the world right again.

The door never opened. Haruka collapsed in a heap of limbs and sobbed; head pressed into her hands.

Sky parked her car in the driveway. Getting out was a challenge; her evening gown was a mass of silk. Eventually she managed and closed the car door behind her. Her evening bag was small; but somehow her keys managed to stay lost. She dug for them, searching in the darkness as she walked up the steps to her house.

"Sky,"

She gasped and jumped, her keys falling to the ground. Sky looked down and couldn't believe her eyes. Haruka was a huddled, broken looking wreck on her doorstep. Sky went to her knees; not caring about the gown.

"Haruka, what on earth happened?"

"She's gone."

"What?" Sky looked around; hoping no one saw them. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Sky managed to unlock the house with her keys. Haruka couldn't manage to stand on her own feet; so Sky had to hold her up. The height difference made it a challenge and Sky was cursing her four inch stilettos as she hauled the woman into the house. In a very undignified way, Sky closed the door and continued to carry Haruka to the bedroom.

Haruka hit the bed and bounced once; she stared up at Sky as the woman looked down. Her platinum hair was sprinkled with diamond pins; they matched the necklace and earrings she wore. Her gown was a icy silver and fell around her in an elegant wash of cloth.

"You look wonderful." Haruka muttered.

"I was at a dinner meeting; I told you about them last night."

Haruka couldn't remember last night; she could only remember Michiru's back as she walked out. Tears came again and consumed the aching void in Haruka's world. She curled up and huddled on the gray cover. Grabbing fistfuls of the cloth she wept.

Sky arched a brow; looking around for something to help her understand. The room was huge and there was nothing to indicate what had happened. Sky rubbed her forehead and tried to think of how to help. She sat down on the bed and put an arm around Haruka's shivering shoulders. She didn't ask questions or demand to know what was wrong. She just held the sobbing woman.

Eventually Sky ended up holding Haruka against her chest. The two of them lay together; with Haruka cuddled up like a frightened child; Sky's arms around her; Haruka's head resting on her chest. The tears had stopped, the sobbing had silenced. Still neither one spoke. It seemed useless to use words.

The distant ringing of a phone made them both jump.

"Is that yours or mine?" Sky asked simply.

"Does it matter?"

Sky thought for a moment, "I guess not. I can always call them back."

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" Haruka asked vacantly.

Sky frowned, looking down at the woman draped across her body. "What?"

"Can I stay with you for awhile?"

"Haruka, what…" Sky stopped herself and tried again. "Sure, you can stay with me. Did you bring anything with you?"

"No." Haruka shuddered, "I don't even remember how I got here."

"Well you didn't drive; I didn't see your car anywhere near here."

Haruka sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"Should I make up the guest room? I haven't used it yet."

"No, I want to stay with you."

"Even in the same bed?" Sky asked in as neutral a tone as possible. She wanted to ask so many things; but she held back. It didn't seem like a good time.

"I need to feel someone next to me right now."

"Well I am going to be out of the house a lot in the next couple of days. The university opening is tomorrow; I have the Toyota Gala Saturday."

"Can I come with you?" Haruka asked, "I don't want to be alone."

"Come with me, to both events?" Sky frowned, "There will be a lot of press there. Lots of cameras taking pictures."

"So?" Haruka lifted her head enough to meet's Sky's eyes. "So what?"

"Well, I had arranged for a male escort; you know."

Haruka frowned at her, "You don't want to be see with me." Her words were fragile, her tone was broken.

"It's not about you. I don't want to be seen with a woman." Sky corrected softly. "People think I am straight."

"You're going to be a professor soon. Are you still going to run your company?"

Sky looked frustrated; she moved to get out of bed; Haruka pressed her weight more firmly on top of Sky; keeping her still.

"You can't do both, Sky."

"Who says I can't?" Sky demanded harshly.

"Look at how busy you are now. If you add being a full time professor to the list, you'll go insane." Haruka told her flatly. "You can't do both; you'll have to choose."

"That's not all I am having to choose it seems." Sky stared at her, "Why are suddenly so keen on being everywhere with me? What about Michiru?"

Haruka's eyes went dark; her expression fell. She lay back down and closed her eyes in a weak attempt to shut out the images.

Sky was quiet for a long time, "Oh, shit."

"Yeah, something like that." Haruka whispered, "She's left me."

Sky sighed, putting her hand on Haruka's hair; she stroked her fingers through it gently.

Haruka expected her to say something; the silence was unnerving. "Say something, please."

"Like what?" Sky asked softly. "Tell me what you want me to say and I will."

"I don't know; just don't be quiet. It's not what I need right now."

Sky took a few moments to think of what to say. "Ito called me back on the readings for turn number four. He thinks I am right about the noise-reduction lining affecting the computer's readings. We are going to take it out and try the car again. The lining is needed to keep the radio at optimal levels; so we have to redesign the body panels for the car. The lining adds extra weight to the panels; so we have to redo all the calculations for the car."

"The extra weigh will make the car drag more." Haruka muttered.

"Exactly; and that's what we don't want. So we have to rethink a few things." Sky changed topics, "The dinner tonight went well. The president of Toyota Speed is really anxious to see the car perform. Even without the lining. He said that he's received close to a hundred requests for the car; he wants to sell them for me here in Asia. He says that this years attendance at the Gala is the highest they've ever had confirmed. The press is already talking about it. My office has received countless phone calls for the press to come and see the car in action."

"That's all good, right?" Haruka asked.

"It would be," Sky sighed, "The problem was, I hadn't planned on producing a vast number of cars. I was just going to make them for my team. They still meet regulations and the IRL racing standards. It wouldn't be cheating if my team drove them. But with all this new attention; I might have look at making more."

"Is it the cost you're worried about?"  
Sky laughed gently, "No, not even a little bit. I haven't even set a price for the car and people are already offering me six to seven figures for it. They are having their own private bidding war."

"So what's the problem?"

"If everyone has a Wind King, then the sport will change. New speeds will be reached; faster times. It will be like revolutionizing the whole sport; I don't know if I want that. I just wanted a better car; not a new sport."

"A Wind King?" Haruka frowned, "Is that what you called it?"

"Yeah, that's the name of the car."

Haruka smiled to her self, "Sounds dorky."

"Yeah, I know." Sky rested her hand on Haruka's back. "Who would have thought building a new car would have such impact?"

Haruka closed her eyes, "I am glad you're here."

Sky was surprised at that statement. She looked down at the tall woman lying across her body. "Hey, don't got to sleep on me. I am still in my evening gown."

Haruka opened her eyes and smiled, "Then I guess you take it off." She reached up and tugged playfully on the shoulder straps.

Sky made a face at her, "Come on, get off me so I can change."

Haruka sat up and Sky went to her feet. Sky changed into an overly large t-shirt and pulled back the covers. Haruka cuddled against her; letting her cover them both.

"You're going to over heat in your clothes." Sky muttered.

"I don't care, I feel so cold right now." Haruka shuddered and closed her eyes, "Sky,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what my name means?"

Sky stared at the woman who clutched her tightly. "It translates to sky king."

Haruka smiled, "Ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah, really ironic." Sky smoothed her fingers through Haruka's hair. "See you in the morning."

Haruka fell into sleep and struggled with nightmares. Only Sky's arms around her kept her from screaming and crying. Eventually the nightmares stopped and she was lost to deep, peaceful and silent sleep.

**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 5: Release**

_The following day…_

Hard rock music filled the house; thundering bass and angry lyrics rocked the walls. The house was like a concert hall; the music was clear and audible from any corner and room.

Sky woke with a jolt to the shouting lyrics of joyous separation. She sat dazed in her bed and blinked sleep from her eyes. She looked to the right; the bed was empty. Haruka's clothes were shed on the floor in a pile. The air smelled lightly of Irish Spring soap and Sky's shampoo. From where she sat, Sky could see the edge of the bathroom sink. The mirror reflected a dark blue towel was hung up to dry.

Once dressed, Sky left the bedroom. She stopped at the kitchen; there were dishes drying in the drain board. Turning she looked up and realized where Haruka was. Taking the steps up to the second floor; Sky hesitated at the loud music. The lyrics were so angry; typical words. _I am better without you; so long now I can live again_…etc. Sky had forgotten she owed a music library of over 4000 songs. She listened to a lot of music. But she had dozens of pre-selected song playlists. She never really sat and went through her whole music library. Who knew there were so many angry, hard hitting songs in it?

Haruka sat curled up in the armchair; she was in a dark blue shirt and black jeans. Sky wondered where she had found the clothes; then realized they were from Sky's own closet. It took her several minutes to recognize the clothes; those were from her days recovering from the accident. She had been heavier then; depression eating in an attempt to heal herself. The clothes bagged on Haruka; but it was the look on her face, that pulled Sky closer.

"Hey," Sky settled on the arm of the chair and put a hand on the blonde's hair. Haruka leaned into her; putting her arm around Sky's waist. "Nice music selections."

Haruka said nothing.

"What say we go for a run?" Sky asked lightly.

Haruka looked up, "You jog?"

Sky nodded, "Come on. We can take the music with us."

"I don't have anything to run in."

"I have something you can use. We can stop by your place later and pick up your things, if you want." Sky offered.

Haruka sighed heavily, "Going back there; facing everyone."

"Don't let them scare you. Your relationship is your business; not theirs. They have no right to be angry with you."

Haruka stared up at the platinum blonde beside her. "How do you manage to be strong?"

"I lift weights."

Rough laughter choked out of Haruka as she shook her head. "Come on, I want to run."

The two of them changed and left the house. Sky had downloaded Haruka's music into two separate Ipods; they were soon jogging to hard rock and racing with each other. Haruka had to work at keeping up with Sky; she hadn't run this hard in years. It felt wonderful to let go and just run. Like she used to; when she did track and field at school. She would run just to feel the wind, to feel free. Today she let her self feel that again and relaxed into the physical sensation of her feet hitting the ground; her arms moving. The pressure in her lungs; her steady breathing; it all felt so good.

"Wait up!" Sky's voice reached Haruka and the blonde opened her eyes. She had to look back to see Sky chasing after her.

"God, you're fast."

Haruka smiled, "Sorry, I haven't jogged with anyone in awhile."

"No problem." Sky nodded, "Let's go."

They continued running. Haruka kept her speed to a reasonable level; Sky kept up with her. The city landscape flowed around them as they ran; there was no sense of time. It could have been ten minutes or two hours; it just didn't matter. The two of them eventually returned to Sky's house. Sky pulled the earphones out, letting them hang around her neck. She unlocked the door; her breathing was fast and she was grinning. Sweat ran down her skin as she unlocked the door. Her white hair was plastered to her skin and down her back through her shirt. Her clothes were soaked; even her shoes made squishing sounds as she kicked them off.

Haruka was just as sweaty. She felt awesome; free and strong and truly wonderful. Her spirits were high; the ache in her muscles made her feel tough. She had forgotten how good it felt to run so hard.

"How long do you suppose we were out?" Sky asked as she walked to the bedroom; pulling her clothes off.

Haruka paused at the sight of Sky's naked back. She shook her herself, "What?"

Sky paused at the bedroom, looking back. "How long a run do you suppose we had?"

Haruka shook herself again; partially to keep from following the naked line of Sky's body. "No idea."

Sky disappeared into the room. Slowly, Haruka followed. She heard the sound of the shower and relaxed a little. While Sky showered; Haruka went to the kitchen and found something for them to have for lunch.

Sky walked into the living room; she had changed into her clothes from before. Her wet hair was loose around her shoulders. "Shower's free."

Haruka looked up from cooking, "Okay, can you finish this?"

Sky nodded, "Once we're done, we can pick up your things." Sky traded places with Haruka and asked, "Do you have a tuxedo?"

Haruka paused as she headed to the bedroom. "Yeah, why?"

"I need a date for the opening and the gala." Sky glanced up at her, smiling gently, "Interested?"

"Very much interested." Haruka returned the smile, "See you in a few minutes."

Haruka found Sky just finishing with setting the table. She had a happy expression on her face as she sat down. Haruka joined her; Sky grinned.

"Why so happy?"

Sky poured tea for both of them, "I haven't used this kitchen before; it's rather nice." Haruka glanced at the top-end appliances, the open plan and other attributes, "It's a great kitchen."

"What changed your mind about the escort?" Haruka asked lightly, sipping at her green tea.

"I prefer your company and besides, I realized last night that I don't care who sees me. It's not a crime to be in love with a woman." Sky picked up her chopsticks, "Besides, at least you'll be able to have conversations at the gala, not just stand there and smile."

Haruka shook her head, "That's kind of a backhanded compliment."

Sky frowned, "I meant it."

Haruka gently touched her arm, "I know and thank you for asking me. I am delighted to go with you."

They sat at the large table and ate; quietly talking about race cars.

"Did you get that lining problem sorted out; the extra weight?" Haruka asked.

Sky nodded, "Ito is working on it. I have to swing by the office and double check everything. We've decided to put the lining in the body of the car in several, thin layers; spraying it in rather then inserting one thick layer. This way the increase in weight is by a tenth. It will have minimal effects on the speed readings and performance. The extra drag could be good though; with the speeds the engine is capable off; the car might lift off the ground."

Haruka smiled, "Can I test drive it?"

Sky looked up, "I was hoping you would."

They finished, washed the dishes, and headed out. Haruka paused at the slight of the black-red sports car before them. Sky pressed a button on her keychain; the door slid upwards, pivoting on its front. She slid behind the wheel of her car. The red and black leather of the interior welcomed her. She pressed another button; there was a low beep and lights flicked on. The digital console reminded Haruka of a fighter jet, not a car. It was all lines and neon lights. A grid pattern sectioned the car into different parts; they all flashed green in a sequential pattern. The word CHECK flashed and the screen cleared. Showing an outline of the car on the top of half of the screen; on either side of it; a list of speeds flashed. The upper most box was marked with a large red P, was lit up. The car was in park.

The outside of the car was a sleek, low sitting Italian import. Haruka took a moment as she walked around it to admire the dark red body. The paint glistened in the afternoon sunlight. She followed the smooth lines of the car; examined the air vents and smiled to her self. Sky reached across the seat and the door lifted up. Haruka sat in the passenger seat; frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked, starting the engine.

"I am not used the passenger side."

Sky laughed and pressed a button on her dashboard. She turned in her seat and looked behind her. The gate opened slowly.

Haruka noticed Sky's outfit and had to admit it was lovely. "You look really nice."

Sky gave her surprised eyes, her lips smiled. "Well, thank you."

Sky had dressed in a yellow-green patterned sleeveless top. Gold bracelets encircling her left arm, winked in the sun. Her pants were tailored blank linen; her heeled shoes were elegant and the leather shone with care. She still wore the same rings as before; and they seemed to bring a touch of edgy flair to the outfit.

Haruka looked away, watching the neighborhood give way to the highway. "By the way, I love your car."

Sky grinned, "Thanks."

"Last time I read, there were only twenty of them in the world."

Sky blushed a little, "I talked them into making me one. Of course this was after they sighed a ten figure deal with my company."

Haruka shook her head, smiling softly, "Let me guess, it was in the contract."

Sky nodded, her cheeks flushing.

Haruka laughed, "You really are ruthless."

Sky shrugged, "It's only a million and change in US dollars; hardly a drop in the ocean. I mean think about it, they signed a ten figure deal with us. I saw no harm in asking for a million dollar car."

"The Lamborghini Reventon isn't just a seven-figure car." Haruka said firmly.

Sky nodded, "I know; it's a beautiful, powerful car." Sky glanced at her, "Want to drive us to the university?"

Haruka shot her a surprised look, "Really?"

"Well, provided you keep it under 200 km/h." Sky was grinning as she spoke.

Laughter bubbled out of the blonde, "No promises. So we're going to the opening right after?" Haruka asked as they backed out of the driveway and headed down the road.

"Hope you don't mind?" Sky muttered, "I could call for someone to drive you home."

"No," Haruka shook her head, "I will change at the house."

Sky glanced at the blonde next to her. She shifted gears and looked away.

Haruka caught the look, "What is it?"

Sky shook her head, "Nothing."

Sky turned off the highway and slowed to the required legal speed. The engine growled almost in protest. This car wasn't made to go slowly or conservatively. Still, it obeyed her, slowing down.

Haruka was relaxed until she saw the familiar neighborhood. Her shoulders tightened; her pulse quickened. She watched in silent fear as her house became visible. She was tempted to ask Sky to just keep driving. But that wouldn't be right. Sky was right; Haruka had no reason to be ashamed or afraid. So why did she still feel that way?

Sky turned the engine off and unsnapped her seatbelt.

"Question," Haruka asked lightly.

"Fire away," Sky slid her sunglasses on.

"How much can this car hold?"

Sky grinned, "A couple suitcases but leave the furniture. We can hire a truck for that."

Haruka shook her head, "I don't want the furniture. I just don't want to have to come back here again."

"Pack your things and I'll make them fit. There is extra cargo space in the trunk. I had a series of false panels put in. I can always take out one of the panels."

"Why did you do that?" Haruka asked.

Sky grinned; "A way to hide top secret corporate documents and my riding leathers. You'd be amazed how many people have broken into my cars to get hold of it. So I had a car built to hide it."

Haruka shook her head, "I am so glad I am retired.

Sky laughed, "I might be changing that."

Sky pressed a button on her door; there was a light pop and the doors hissed as they lifted upwards. They stepped out. Haruka looked at her over the hood. "Meaning what?"

"I am hiring you as my test driver." Sky told her simply, "I need you to test the new car until I am satisfied with it. No one else can drive the way you can. I want the best, Haruka. You're the best."

Haruka walked around the front of the car. Sky calmly pressed a button on her key chain and the doors slid down and there was a beep; the car was locked.

Sky let Haruka take the lead as they headed up to the house. The door was unlocked; Haruka hesitated, sucking in a deep breath. She felt a warm, strong hand slid into hers. She looked down and saw Sky's hand gently squeezing hers. Haruka looked over her shoulder and smiled. Sky nodded in a reassuring manner. Haruka could see herself reflected back in the lenses of the sunglasses; her face looked old; her skin pale. She hardly recognized herself.

Using one hand, Sky lifted her sunglasses, letting Haruka see into those silver eyes. "You'll be okay. You can always walk out if you feel uncomfortable."

Haruka smiled at the encouraging words; she squeezed Sky's hand. "Stay with me and I can manage."

Sky nodded, "You got it."

Haruka pushed open the door and walked in. Quietly she removed her shoes and Sky followed her. They walked down the hall to the living room. It was occupied with nine women. Usagi was weeping quietly; Rei had her arm around the future queen. Makoto and Mina were on the other side, Mina held Usagi's hand. Ami was settled quietly, beside them, reading a book. Haruka didn't miss the red-rimmed eyes or sign of tears on her cheeks.

The senshi of the wind stopped for a moment; it was only then that she realized Sky had let go of her hand. She felt lost and weak suddenly. Sky's touch seemed to give her strength; without she felt like she would crumble into dust. She stared at the nine familiar faces and tried to think of something to say. Her gaze tripped as she saw Michiru; the woman sat in the armchair and wouldn't meet Haruka's eyes.

Michiru spoke, "I was just telling them and came to return my keys."

"Keep them," Haruka forced the words out, "You can always come back here; it's your house."

The artist looked up, "But Haruka…" Her gaze settled on the woman at Haruka's back, "Hello, Sky."

Haruka tensed; not sure what would happen.

"Kaiou." Sky's tone was cool, professional. She had slipped into business mode; it was a defense mechanism.

Haruka sucked in a painful breath; her chest felt too small and her lungs were tight. Her emotions were going crazy. She forced herself to look anywhere but at her former lover. Her gaze landed on her adopted daughter. Hotaru was staring at the floor; her eyes angry, the firm set of mouth said she was trying not to speak.

"I am just here for my things," Haruka muttered and forced her suddenly stiff body toward the bedroom. Sky followed silently.

Hotaru spoke up, "Can you not follow her to the bedroom? This is my home too."

Haruka stopped, looking back, her gaze washed over Sky. The look in the woman's eyes was a surprise. She looked annoyed. The two of them still stood in the living room. They hadn't gotten very far.

"Its okay, Sky, I can bring the stuff out and carry it to the car."

Sky's icy tone was controlled, "I'll load it; I know how to pack the trunk."

Haruka smiled. "Right,"

Sky stepped back and moved as close to the front door as she could and still be in the living room. Haruka continued walking to the bedroom.

Michiru looked at Sky for a moment, "How's work?"

Sky was surprised at the artist; she hadn't expected anyone to talk to her. "Fine, busy."

"I read in the papers that you designed a car."

Sky nodded, "The Wind King, it's still a prototype for now."

Michiru glanced up at her again, "You're debuting it at the Toyota Speed gala."

"I am." Sky looked around at the living room.

This was a nice home; it had a feeling of joy to it. Not right now, mind you. But the house still felt good. This was a place of happiness and love. She felt a slap of guilt hit her; was she the reason this wasn't true anymore?

"It's not your fault." Michiru said quietly.

Sky turned her gaze back to the artist, "Sorry?"

"What's happened between Haruka and me; it's not because of you."

Michiru sucked in a deep breath, "It's just two people who have noticed their differences."

Hotaru glared at her mother, "How can you say that? After everything?"

Michiru shook her head, "No, Hotaru. It's because of everything I can say this. We've just grown apart. It happens."

Sky felt awkward but kept it hidden. "My parents told me the same thing when they got divorced."

Michiru looked at her again, "Where are they now?"

"My dad still lives Santa Monica, my mom moved back to Canada."

"I've always wanted to ask; how did you end up being born in Japan? Your parents are gejin."

Sky smiled, "My father worked for the Navy for a couple decades as a mechanic. His passion was always racing, though. He wanted to work on an American racing team as part of their crew. I was born and raised here for the first few years. When an opening came up and my dad was accepted, we moved to the United States."

Michiru smiled softly, "So that's why you love racing so much."

Sky heard the real meaning in those words. Michiru was hinting at Sky's feelings for Haruka. She loved racing because of the blonde woman; not just because of her father's passion.

"Well, that's how my company got started. As a young girl I would collect parts from the track and sell them to the teams if they needed spares. When I was ten I designed my first car; my dad's team manager found it and asked me about it. He helped me get started and it just snow-balled."

"King Technologies," Michiru mused, "I read that you started it when you were twelve."

"Yeah, it was the best way to handle all the demands for my work. I went to MIT and got an education. It's one thing to be naturally brilliant and gifted; but you have to know how to apply it."

Michiru nodded, "I agree with you. I am going to school my self."

Sky was surprised but nodded, "Education is always good."

Haruka came back with two suitcases, "There is still another two cases coming."

Sky accepted them, "I can make them fit." She nodded to Michiru, and headed to the door.

Haruka turned back to the bedroom; pausing as she saw her lover again. "So you're going to Julliard?"

Michiru nodded, "They still want me to attend."

"That's good." Haruka looked away; her gaze settled on Usagi. "Odango,"

Usagi looked up; her face puffy from crying. "Just tell me why."

Haruka sighed, "People change, Odango."

"This won't happen to Mamoru and I. I know it won't."

Haruka clenched a fist as a thought hit her. _That's because you have a future kingdom to rule._ "I really hope it doesn't."

Sky returned, "I can take the next two cases."

Haruka nodded and went back to the bedroom.

Sky turned to leave again; Michiru called her back. The businesswoman faced the artist.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Michiru said gently.

Sky arched a brow, "Of course I will. She's my friend."

"You love her, too." Michiru told her.

Sky wasn't sure what to say to that; luckily Haruka came back with the last two cases. Sky grabbed them and headed outside.

Haruka stood in the living room and stared at her friends. "I am staying with Sky; I hope this won't interfere too much with our friendship. These last few years have been some of the best of my life." She looked at Michiru, "I'll never forget them."

The artist looked away.

Sky came back, "Ready to go. And I hate to be rude, but we are going to be late."

Usagi looked at her watch, "Oh no, I promised Mamoru I'd be at the opening with him." She came to her feet; Rei stood with her.

Sky left the house; a moment later the Italian engine roared to life.

Haruka reached out and gently took Usagi's hand. The blonde future queen looked up at her guardian. Her sapphire blue eyes were full with deep sadness.

"Odango, thank you for everything. It's been a real honor to serve you."

"Haruka." Usagi's eyes overflowing with tears, she threw herself into the sky senshi's arms. "I will always be your friend."

"I am glad," Haruka held her queen close, "You really are beautiful and wonderful."

Usagi sobbed into Haruka's shoulder, "Promise me you'll still come to the wedding."

"Of course, I am." Haruka gently squeezed her, "I am one of your bride's men."

Usagi laughed at the inside joke. "Good." She stood back and wiped her face with her hands. "I will see you on Friday for the dress rehearsal."

"Yes, I'll be there."

Haruka left the house; the driver's side door was up, Sky sat in the passenger seat. She was on her cell phone, sunglasses back over her eyes. Her expression was unreadable. Haruka made her way to the car; she moved to step inside when a voice called out.

"Haruka, wait!"

Haruka straightened and faced her queen; as Usagi ran toward her. Her long blonde hair flew behind her. She stopped a few inches from Haruka.

"I don't really understand what's happened," Usagi admitted, "I just want you to be happy."

Haruka smiled sadly, "I have to learn how to be happy again."

Usagi touched her guardian's face, "I am sorry for all the pain I might have caused."

The blonde senshi pressed her queen's hand to her cheek. "You brought me joy, Odango. Always, you brought me such joy."

Usagi stood on her tip-toes and hugged her friend. Haruka held her closely. "Can I come and see you?"

Haruka smiled, "I would like that."

"Michiru says you're living with that lady."

Haruka nodded, "For now."

Usagi stepped back from the hug, "Do you think you'll find your own place?"

"I think so, eventually."

"Well if you need help moving or picking out paint colors; we are all happy to help." Usagi smiled at her friend.

"The others would help?"

"I am their queen; they better do what I say." Usagi lost her smile, "I am going to miss you."

"I am still here," Haruka said gently, "I am just living elsewhere. Nothing's changed."

"So you'll still come to movies and arcade games with us?"

Haruka laughed, "Count on it."

Haruka looked back, Sky was still on her cell phone. She had a leather portfolio case open on her knees. There were computer print outs of the car. She was writing something down; then using a calculator.

"I have to go," Haruka leaned down to Usagi and gently kissed her cheek. "See you at the university opening."

Usagi nodded, her eyes glistened with tears. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 6: **Private Heaven

_Continued from chapter 5…_

Haruka turned and stepped into the car. The door slid down automatically. Haruka waved at Usagi. The woman returned it. Turning her focus to the inside of the car; Haruka studied everything.

"Ito, I'll call you back." Sky ended the call, shut the leather case. "Need a driving lesson?"

Haruka grinned at her, "No." She tapped the gear stick on the side of the steering column; until the box marked R was lit up. The car rolled smoothly down the driveway. Haruka shifted gears to D and the car growled as it shifted gears and moved forward. "Hang on."

The car took off with a fierce sound of pleasure; Haruka handed it expertly, drifting smoothly around the corners as they left the neighborhood and headed toward the highway. Once on the four lane roadway, Haruka got into the fast lane and left the car hit 200 km/h. She was totally relaxed and peaceful as the car flew by the endless cars. She had to dodge in and out of the lanes of traffic, avoiding cars only doing a hundred km/h. The moves were smooth, easy, and quick. The car responded to her light touches and skillful driving. It was like the other cars were standing still and this was some easy obstacle course for beginners.

They reached the university. Sky was grinning as Haruka parked in the parked area; it had Sky's last name on a sign marked HONORED GUEST. Press and reporters were converging on them in a flood of questions.

Sky looked over, "Well done. You kept it at two hundred."

"It was a challenge." Haruka laughed at herself.

Sky noticed the change in clothes; "you changed."

"I said I would." Haruka smoothed a hand down her gold suit. It was her favorite outfit. She wore a pale gold shirt under it; a black metal cross glinted against the gold material. Black patent leather shoes completed the look.

Sky leaned across and gently kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Haruka caught her in a full kiss, Sky relaxed. "I should be thanking you."

They parted, Sky slid her sunglasses on and took a breath in. "Okay, let's go." Opening her door; she was smiling and waving. Haruka got out and pressed the button on the keychain; the car locked. Stepping up beside, Sky, Haruka smiled at the flashing of the cameras and firing line of questions.

Haruka hid her surprise when Sky took her hand and leaned close. They made their way toward the building; the press following them. Men in black suits and sunglasses came rushing out of the building. They put themselves between the couple and the press; forming a human shield.

Sky kept going and Haruka followed her. They walked up the steps and into the building. Once behind the doors, Sky let out a heavy sigh and lifted her shades. "I hate that."

"It's like a mob." Haruka muttered.

"Yeah, they are actually."

The two of them made their way down the glistening marble hallway. High above them, windows allowed sunlight to pour in. Haruka looked around at the brand new building.

"This is beautiful, Sky." Haruka praised.

Sky smiled, "Thanks. We have a great design team."

"So what's going to be taught here?"

"Advanced Engineering; focusing on fluid dynamics, speed enhancement, fiber-glass design and structural support."

Haruka frowned, "And that means what?"

Sky gave a soft laugh, "The goal of the building is to help students in Engineering fields reach new heights in both structural and material designs. This new wing of the university will allow them to test, build, and analyze their designs. It's made for those who want to reach new heights."

Haruka frowned playfully at her, "Sounds like a speech."

"It's part of my speech."

Haruka shook her head, "I am sure you'll be fine."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate giving speeches?"

"No," Haruka glanced at the woman beside her, "You always seem so calm, so controlled on TV."

"It's the only way to keep from feinting."

Haruka took her hand, gently holding it. "It will be great."

They turned left at the end of the hall and continued down. There was a group of people in dark suits waiting. They turned and Sky's whole demeanor changed. Haruka felt her withdraw her hand; watched as Sky's face went into firm lines. Her eyes became guarded and dark. It was the same change as at the race track.

"Ms. King." An older man stepped up, bowing deeply. "We are honored."

Sky returned the bow, "Thank you Kamaze-san."

"Please allow me to introduce you to the director of the committee and the president of the student association."

Haruka let her focus drift as introductions and greetings were made. The building had a sense of seriousness to it; a feeling of focused intellengience. This was a very solemn place; one made for study and work. There was nothing relaxed around them. She could never spend time in such a place. She needed to feel the wind on her face; the open space of the outdoors.

"May I introduce my new test driver, "Tenoh, Haruka. She has been gracious enough to sign with Road King Racing and help us reach new heights."

Haruka snapped back to her surroundings and bowed and smiled. Once she'd been fully introduced and formalities finishes; the older man waved them forward.

"We are looking forward to your speech." He led them toward a set of open doors. "Hime-san has asked me to speak to you about our offer once you are finished opening the building."

Sky nodded, "Of course, I look forward to it."

Haruka stood back from the main platform; watching the mass of people and reporters. There had to be close to a thousand people gathered here. Sky's voice reached her ears; the speech was wonderfully written and people were responding well to it. As Haruka searched the crowd, she saw Mamoru and Usagi. The others were there as well and were enjoying the speech. She wondered if they would linger after the speech and tour the building. Would they talk to her? Or would they avoid her?

Several minutes later, Sky turned from the podium and welcomed the chairman of the Committee and they shook hands. Cameras went crazy; snapping endless pictures. The chairman took over and Sky stepped back. She never looked at Haruka; her face was all smiles and serious lines.

It was closer to an hour later, after everyone had spoken and Sky had given another speech; that the building was opened. Sky stood with in the middle of the two university representatives and was grinning as the three of them cut a huge red ribbon. The crowd cheered and clapped, Sky waved and nodded. Posing for photos with the two men and looking totally happy and comfortable.

It wasn't until she was behind closed doors, with Haruka sitting on the couch; that Sky relaxed. She sank to the couch; resting her head on the blonde's lap; covering her face with her hands. Haruka could feel the trembling in her body; the tense set to her muscles.

"Sit up, I am going to loosen your muscles." Haruka urged.

Sky sat up, folding her legs into a lotus position. Haruka scooted closer and began to rub Sky's shoulders and neck. Gradually she relaxed and her breathing deepened as her body unwound.

"How did I do?" Sky asked after several minutes.

"Brilliant." Haruka assured. Absently she reached up and starting letting Sky's hair down. Running gentle hands through that long, silver-white mass; massaging her scalp with strong fingertips.

"That feels better; my scalp was starting to hurt." Sky ran her hands through her hair; their fingers brushing.

Haruka gasped softly; feeling the rush of energy up her fingertips. Sky turned and they stared at one another for a long time. Haruka leaned in and Sky welcomed her. They fell back against the couch, passionately kissing as their hands searched each other's bodies.

There came a knock at the door; Sky cursed softly. Haruka sat back and Sky shot to her feet; smoothing her clothes and hair.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing Usagi and Mamoru with the Chairman. "I hope you don't mind; they said they were friends of yours."

Sky nodded, "Thank you, Kamoto-san."

Sky waited until the door was closed to cross to the couple. She bowed, offering a hand as she straightened. "Chiba-san, good to see you again."

"King-san," Mamoru returned the bow. They shook briefly. "This is my fiancé, Tsukino Usagi."

Sky bowed, "I am honored."

Haruka stepped up beside Sky. "Odango,"

Usagi grinned, "We really enjoyed the speech. Although, I didn't understand a lot of it."

Sky arched a brow, Haruka chuckled.

Mamoru spoke, "We wanted to say thank you for all your hard work on this project."

Sky nodded, "It was a fine project. I am glad that you are carrying on the ideas you presented in San Francisco."

Usagi looked between them, "What ideas?"

Mamoru looked at his future wife, "Remember the trip two week I took to the United States?"

Usagi nodded.

"I was giving a presentation on the potential for Advanced Engineering; if we can build better technologies we can save more people."

Sky continued, "I was so impressed with his ideas; that I asked him to work with my company to help see his dream come true. So in a way this building is his work; not mine."

Mamoru bowed, "Thank you."

Usagi looked at Sky for a moment, "Oh so it's _your_ company."

Sky gave her a puzzled look. "Yes."

The future queen nodded, "The same King Technologies that's building the new car."

Sky smiled gently, softening. "Yes, that's the one."

"Is King Development, King Shipping and King Research part of your company?" Usagi asked.

"All of them are my companies. They are sisters to my primary company. Think of it as a collection of companies."

Usagi thought about it, "So all of them belong to you?"

"Yes."

"That's called a Corporation." Mamoru told his fiancé gently, "King-san is the president of the King Corporation."

Usagi's eyes widened, "Oh my!" She looked up at him, "And you're working with her?"

"Yes, King-san's generosity has allowed me to achieve many goals and continue to realize my dreams for this world."

Sky glanced at Haruka; the blonde shrugged. Sky swallowed the urge to chuckle. "Well, I had no idea I had helped with all that."

Mamoru looked at her, "Yes, you have. Your incredible generosity has allowed for many wonderful opportunities."

Sky bowed slightly, "Thank you."

There was a knock on the door; the was the older man from before. "We are ready for you, King-san."

She bowed to Mamoru and Uasgi, "Excuse me. Please enjoy yourselves." She stepped out of the room closing the door.

Haruka looked at the couple and smiled. "I had no idea she was involved in so much philanthropic work."

Mamoru nodded, "She's very compassionate and giving."

"Well, care to take me on a tour?" Haruka asked, "I'd like to see more of the building."

For the next hour Mamoru gave both women a guided tour; explaining the use and function of all the labraotories.

"There are more labs in this one building then the entire campus. There are two separate wind-tunnels, over a dozen computer areas." Mamoru lead them to a section of the building full of doors. "This is the office area.  
Usagi brightened, "Is your office here?"

"Yes," Mamoru led them down one of the handful of hallways. "Here." He motioned to the dark wood door; it had his name on a brass plate.

"Oh wow," Usagi hugged him, "I am proud of you."

Mamoru smiled gently at her; his face happy. "I haven't done anything yet."

"You will." Usagi kissed him gently on the cheek. "I know you will."

Haruka looked away from them and studied the fine detail in the windows above them. The hall was full of windows; each one was etched with some fine design. The artwork went around the windows like a frame in the glass. A few of them were full pictures; images of smiling, happy people. The windows inspired feelings of hope and joy; as if this were a hall of unrealized promises.

Mamoru's voice reached her ears as he spoke to Usagi. "This building will allow us to create incredible new machines and applications."

"Will you find a Cancer?" Usagi asked gently.

He chuckled softly, "Perhaps, with time."

The trio headed back to the area Sky had been given for the afternoon. They found Sky sitting at the desk; on the phone. She was grinning and laughing; her gaze settled on the trio. Her silver eyes were full of joy and bright with happiness.

Haruka had to resist the urge to cross to her and kiss her.

"Dad, I'll you back." Sky hung up and stood up. She crossed to Haruka, only to stop herself a split second before she hugged the blonde. She stepped back and looked all three of them. "I am taking us all out to celebrate."

"What happened?" Haruka asked.

Sky grinned and it seemed to fill her up from the inside out; she was truly happy. "You're speaking to the new dean of Advanced Engineering."

Haruka had to clench her fists to keep from throwing her arms around Sky. "That's great!"

Usagi clapped her hands together, "Congratulations."

"Let's go to an early dinner." Sky waved them out of the office; they headed out of the building; the press and reporters were gone. Sky walked to her car; "Chiba-san follow us in your car."

"Of course," Mamoru and Usagi went in the direction of his car.

Once they were out of sight; Haruka was pulled off her feet as Sky kissed her. Her thin arms went around the blonde woman; clutching at the material of her suit. Haruka was breathless when Sky released her.

"Sorry," Sky whispered, brushing her lips along Haruka's jaw, "I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine." Haruka smiled gently, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Sky kissed her lips softly; they stared into each other's eyes. "I need your opinion on something."

"Anything," Haruka enjoyed the feel of Sky's body under hands.

Sky looked over and gently pushed them apart; Mamoru's car rolled up to them. Sky smiled, "Come on."

Once they were on the road, Mamoru following them, Sky spoke again. "I want to ask Chiba-san to be the head of the department. Do you think he'd accept?"

Haruka was surprised, "Why ask me?"

"You're friends with him. I need to know your opinion of him."

Haruka sat quietly and considered; it was several minutes later when she spoke. "He is a genuinely good man. Strong and caring; he has a loving nature. He is responsible and focused and hardworking."

Sky sat quietly, thinking over the words she'd just heard. "Do you think he's strong enough to see his goals through?"

"Yes, absolutely."

The rest of the drive was quiet.

Sky slowed as they left the highway; the drove along a road lined with skyscrapers. There were beautiful parks between the buildings. Elegant statues and fountains were stragically placed through out the area. It took Haruka several minutes to realize they were in a carefully defined area.

Sky turned left at a set of lights; heading toward a low, square building made of dark glass. Golden brass lions sat on either side of the stairs leading up; Sakura trees framed the concrete stair case. To the right of the building was an incredible rock formation; water cascaded down it in a breathtaking fountain. It was like driving into a mystical forest in the center of a jungle of skyscrapers.

The low square building gave way to a soaring tower; beautifully designed. It looked like a piece of art; rather then a building.

Haruka was amazed by it all as Sky followed the road around the left of the building. She slowed and lowered her window; she parked in front of a red and black gate; a guard stepped out of his booth off to one side.

He bowed, "King-san."

"The car behind me is with us." She told him in a stern tone.

He bowed again; stepping back into his booth. A moment later the gate parted and he waved both cars through.

Huge, wonderful trees lined the road; the blue sky above them gave this a feeling of peace and tranquility. Sky followed the long road; they came to a second gate; this one was made of black metal; the guard bowed and after a moment the gate opened.

"Where are we?" Haruka asked as she watched the road lead to a side of the low square black building.

"Welcome to my office." Sky grinned at her.

She parked her car in one space; marked with a sign that had her name on it. Stepping out she waved Mamoru into the space beside her.

The four of them walked across the ground; heading toward the black building. There were traditional gardens placed around them; this place had the feeling of a temple rather than an office building.

They reached the large doors and Sky pushed the black glass door aside. The interior had a hushed, tranquil feel to it. The floor was made of black and red marble; patterned into a sun-shape with red shafts of marble going in all directions. The soft, soothing sounds of water tumbling over rocks echoed through the entrance.

Black mirrored walls surrounded them; Sky led the group to the right; she paused a set of black wood doors; pulling them apart.

"Come in." She waved them in.

Haruka paused, looking at the interior. The huge room was vast and beautifully decorated. The wall directly across from her was full of windows; that were actually two-way mirrors. Haruka stared out at the collection of skyscrapers they had driven through. The two lane road when in either direction; leading to the base of the massive staircase. It was like a palace, set high above a kingdom of buildings and parks.

"Wow," Usagi ogled the view. "This is incredible."

Sky closed the doors behind her. "Thank you."

Mamoru spoke, "So this King Plaza." He smiled gently, "I've heard of this place, but it's more beautiful then I had imagined."

Sky smiled softly; "Please sit."

She waved them to a traditional area;. Four wide, steps lead into it. The sunken area was covered with tatami mats. A low sitting black table sat at the centre of it. There were four long padded rectangles placed around the table.

Moving toward the steps; Haruka saw a series of screens to the left; they were open at the moment; showing a huge black desk with three chairs angled around it. A large flat screened computer sat off to the side; the surface of desk was clear and polished to a high shine. Matching black wood shelves were built into the dark walls. Brass knobs shaped like lion's head glowed in the dark wood surface.

Haruka settled comfortably on the mat and rested her back against the padded rectangle. She sat at the far left end of the table; Mamoru and Usagi sat together; Sky sat directly across from them. It was a position of honor and respect; Mamoru and Usagi were the honored guests. Haurka sat in the position of assistant, deferring to Sky's rank and authority.

There was a soft knock on the door they had entered through. A woman dressed in traditional Geisha clothes opened them. Bowing as she entered; she carried a large black lacquered tray. It was loaded with a hand-painted traditional tea set;

The woman came down the steps and knelt gracefully at the only empty side of the table. Haruka enjoyed the ancient custom of the Tea Ceremony. She relaxed into the familiarity and peace of the complex ritual. The use of the Ceremony by Sky in honor of Mamoru and Usagi showed her deep respect for the couple. It was a tremendous honor to be part of a ceremony.

The quiet and calming environment of the office; soothed away tensions and everyone found themselves enjoying themselves. Eventually their food was brought in by a handful of kimono-wearing women.

Sky waited until the room was clear of the women before she spoke. Her voice was calm and relaxed; her demeanor open and welcoming.

"Chiba-san, I would like to speak about a very important matter."

Mamoru focused on her, "Of course."

"As you know, I am responsible for selecting the person in charge of the department. I have asked a very trusted associate for the best candidate."

Haruka glanced at Sky as she spoke; no one had called her that before.

Sky continued, "It would be an honor to have you in that position."

Mamoru blinked once; bowing his head. "Thank you, King-san."

There was a moment of silence.

"It is with great humility and thanks that I accept."

Sky nodded, "I am glad."

The air in the room seemed to relax when Sky did. She leaned back against the black padding. "Now let us enjoy our selves."

The doors opened again and woman came in carrying a tray of Sake and hand-crafted cups.

Hours passed; filled with lively conversation and laughter. Haruka had never laughed so much. She had never realized Mamoru had such an incredible sense of humor. Sky was completely at ease. At one point in the evening; she took Haruka's hand under the table and kept hold of it for rest of the night. No one seemed to notice and their happy conversations continued late into the night.

Sky came to her feet, releasing Haruka's hand. "It is late, please, accept my offer of a room for the evening. I can of course give you separate rooms if you wish."

Mamoru nodded, "Thank you."

Sky lead them out of the office and back across the marble-floored area. She paused at a set of elevator doors. The others joined her. Haruka didn't even think about it; she put her arm around Sky's middle; pulling the woman closer.

After a moment the doors opened; everyone stepped in. Sky pressed the top-most button.

"Can I ask, what are the other floors?" Usagi inquired; as the elevator silently moved upward.

"They are guest rooms. I allow my employees to stay here if they work late. Its safer then having them drive into the city. My international clients and visitors often stay here instead of a hotel."

"So why are we going to the top floor?"

Sky smiled at the woman, "The top floor is for my most esteemed guests."

The elevator doors opened to a huge open plan room. Walls covered in gilded wall paper and floors of pale gold and cream-colored marble spread out around them. The farthest wall was completely made of windows; there was a balcony stretching outward; in a huge arc that went the length of the wall. In the far distant one could see the ocean; the moon poured silver light onto the balcony. The canopy of trees below them; were like a sea of green washed in silver. Off to the right; one could see the top floors of the skyscrapers. To left was endless trees and rock formations.

"Please, look around. There are five bedrooms; four of them are self contained apartments. You are welcome to them. You may use the phone in your rooms to call anyone you wish. Please alert the staff to which room you choose so they can serve you. If you will excuse me? I have work to finish. Enjoy your evening."

Sky bowed to Mamoru and Usagi. Glancing at Haruka she said, "I would like to speak to you about the schedule to test the car."

Haruka bid her queen and King goodnight and followed Sky across the room. They went down a hall. The right-hand side was full windows; showing the balcony and breath-taking view.

Sky opened a black door and Haruka stepped in behind her. Once the door closed, Sky heaved a sigh and leaned on it for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Haruka reached out and pulled the woman close. "You did very well."

"Thanks." Sky rested in Haruka's arms. "I am stepping out for some air. Feel free to look around. I had your clothes hung up in the closet."

"Are we staying?"

"I am going to be working out of here for a few days. I am in formal discussions with the President of Toyota Speed about the car. This is the place I need to be. You are welcome to leave whenever you like. You may use my car if you like."

Haruka released Sky; the woman crossed the floor to another door. She left it open as she walked in. Haruka caught a glimpse of her changing out of her clothes.

"I am going to shower." Sky called and a moment later the sound of water filled the room.

The intense quiet was incredible. There was no traffic noise; no city sounds. This was like a private island in the midst of a small city.

Haruka walked into the room and listened as Sky showered. Shrugging off her suit jacket she undid a couple of the buttons. The bed welcomed her; she settled her back against the gold-satin covered head board.

Sky came out of the shower room wrapped in a light gray robe. Her white hair glistened with water.

"So this entire area is yours?" Haruka asked.

Sky nodded, sitting at a large gilded table with a mirror. She watched the woman in the reflection.

"King Plaza is like a city."

Sky smiled gently, "Some call it that. It was the easiest way to streamline the corporation and the day-to-day operations."

"How can it be so incredibly quiet?"

"Remember that noise-reduction lining?" Sky asked as she brushed out her hair. "I had it built into the walls and floors; everywhere."

Haruka smiled to herself, "Why did you give Mamoru that position?"

Sky stared at the blonde on the bed; via the mirror. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't know him that well."

"But you do." Sky stood up and headed toward the wall of windows; there was a door Haruka hadn't noticed. "I trust you, Haruka."

With that, Sky stepped outside in her bare feet and walked across the balcony. Harka sat up and followed her. The cool night air was refreshing; stars twinkled and sparkled above them. The angle of the moonlight was distant; they had moved further away from it. The dark shadows were comforting; like a private world just for them.

Haruka reached the edge of the baloncy; leaning on the metal and glass railing. She was overcome with the sense of being up in the sky; it was like she was flying. As if she were standing among the clouds and high above the earth. She looked over the railing and saw nothing but darkness; interrupted occasionally by a mat of green leaves from the trees below them.

Sky was resting against the railing; faced turned upward toward the stars. Her whole body was calm; peaceful. Haruka reached out and pulled her close. Sky cuddled against the woman. They held each other in silent peace.

Haruka shut her eyes and just let go; she let go of everything. All her thoughts, her feelings, her fears; just let it all go. High above the trees; almost touching the clouds, it was as if she were in own private heaven. This is where she belonged; up here, high above the city and the people. Tightening her arms around Sky she realized in that moment a very important thought.

She was truly happy here; up above in the clouds. It wasn't about the woman holding her. It wasn't about past lives and lost loves; in this moment, at this very flicker in time; she was in her perfect place. Here, she could be Tenoh Haruka; racecar driver; woman of the wind. She wasn't a senshi or a guardian; she wasn't a lover or a parent. She was just herself; and it made her feel strong and for the first time in years; she was complete peace within herself.

Haruka opened her eyes and faced the distant lights of the city. Sky kept one around her as they looked out over the buildings and lights.

"Happy?" Sky asked softly.

"Yes," Haruka looked down at her, "I am happy."

Sky nodded, resting her head on Haruka's chest, "Good."

Haruka looked back at the distant glimmer of the ocean and smiled. _Michiru,_ She thought to herself, _I hope you find this peace too._

Somewhere in the distance and expanse of the cosmos; she had a sense that Michiru had heard her. She had a glimpse of her lover in her mind; smiling at her, in the background was the Empire State Building and Michiru was smiling at herself in the mirror; only it wasn't just her reflection; Haruka saw herself as well. The woman she saw was someone who was happy; filled with a deep sense of ease. She looked into her own eyes and saw a flicker of old self.

Haruka shook her head and the image vanished. Instead she stared at the distant buildings of King Plaza. Sky was relaxed into her body; they stood on the balcony and the world was as distant from them as the sun from the moon; and it was wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 7: Time to Party**

_Later that night…_

Haruka stared at herself in the full length mirror in the walk-in closet. She was dressed for the Toyota Speed Gala. It was starting in a couple of hours and she was Sky's date. Walking out of the closet and into the room she realized she was gone. Haruka made her way back into rest of the apartment.

The vast space welcomed her and she looked around; across from her, on the other side of the room she heard Sky's voice. Haruka crossed the marble floor done in gold and cream-colored marble. She paused at the door and looked in.

Sky was sitting on the edge of a large black desk; talking on the phone. She was still dressed in her gray robe. Her hair was up in a complex, fancy style; a gold and jewel encrusted clip held it together. She wore more jewels. They sparkled against her pale skin. The yellow of the gold metal against her skin gave her an exotic, almost fantasy-like quality.

The yellow and red stones were flawless and shone with their own brilliance. The necklace was stunning. The first row sat tight against her throat; like a choker; three strands of gold and jewels lay against her chest; the last loop was hidden by the collar of her robe. She wore a match set of earrings; they hung down her from her ears, accenting her long, swan-like neck. Sky was wearing make-up and it was beautifully done. It was subtle and yet accented her features and made her appear to be something out of a dream.

"I am aware of that," Sky said into the phone, "My decision is final, Tamori."

Haruka recognized the name as one of her assistants.

"No, I don't want to discuss it further." Sky's face was set in angry lines. "Just make it happen, that's what I pay you for!" She hung with a soft curse and sighed. She hadn't noticed Haruka standing there.

"Is everything alright?" Haruka asked gently.

Sky jumped and turned around; her face smoothed, her anger vanished. "You look fabulous."

"Thanks," Haruka eyed the robe, "Nice outfit; it will having people talking."

Sky smiled, "I was in the midst of dressing when Tamori called."

"What's up?"

Sky shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Let me finish and we can leave."

Haruka went out on the balcony as Sky returned to their room and shut the door. The outside was still cool; they were higher up then most places; the air would be cooler here. Haruka folded her arms, leaning them on the railing as she studied the distant lights of Tokyo. The air was quiet; no cars, or planes. It was peaceful.

"Okay, we can leave." Sky's voice pulled Haruka back to her self. She turned and stopped in mid-motion. Her mouth fell open in a small expression of surprise and amazement.

Sky frowned, "What?"

Haruka took in the goddess that stood before her. Sky's evening gown was a rich, pure gold. The style suited her and made her look tall and graceful like a winsome princess. The strapless gold gown was fitted to her body; flaring out over her hips and falling in a wash of silk to the ground. There were delicate details woven into the cloth; thin threads of red and copper gave the dress a two-tone effect; the material seemed to shine. The layers of jewels at her wrists and throat added to the effect.

Sky arched a white brow. "Haruka?"

"Sorry," Haruka shook herself, "You are just so beautiful."

Sky's face softened as she smiled, "And you are incredibly handsome."

Haruka laughed as she closed the distance between them. She pulled Sky close and kissed her deeply.

A few moments later they were headed toward the elevator. The silent ride to the main floor didn't take as long as Haruka had remembered. The doors opened and the two of them walked across the marbled floor. Sky's shoes made sharp sounds on the surface.

"You drive," Sky handed Haruka her keys and went to the passenger side.

In-ground lighting lit the way to the car; artistically places lights illuminated all the fountains and the water glistened. The couple climbed in; Sky had to work with her skirt; and it took her a few minutes. Haruka started the car and put it in reverse. As they drove through the gates; she noticed the road was lit up with photo-luminescent strips.

Sky answered as if sensing her questions, "The paint captures the sun light, and at night it illuminates the road."

"That's why there aren't any lights."

"It's better for the environment and saves money." Sky stared out the windshield; her voice was absent, her tone empty.

Haruka glanced at her, "Is everything alright?"

Sky looked at the blonde woman, "Sure."

"Seriously," Haruka got the feeling Sky was keeping something. "Why did your assistant call you?"

Sky sighed, resting her head against the headrest. "She got call from my irate press manager. Apparently she doesn't like the idea of me going to the Gala without my male escort."

Haruka realized what was being said. "You're effectively outing yourself."

Sky smiled softly, "In a manner of speaking." She turned her head to look at Haruka. "I don't really care anymore. In a few months I will be taking on the position of dean at the university. They don't seem to really mind. They're more impressed my academic and business accomplishments then who I sleep with."

"How is it you ended up as dean? I thought they already had one."

"The trip to Europe is because he has been asked to take over a program there. They wanted to keep it all hush-hush. Apparently, I was on the short-list of potential replacements; my selection was only decided this morning."

Haruka glanced at her as they came to the second gate. The guard bowed as they drove though. Sky was cast into darkness for a moment; the jewels around her neck and in her hair seemed to glow like red and gold stars.

Sky was watching Haruka as they came back into light. "What interests you so much?"

"Aside from your beauty?" Haruka said and was rewarded with a smile. "The jewels seem to glow like captured stars."

Sky put a hand to her necklace, "Ironically they are called Star Rubies."

"Even the gold ones?"

"Yes."

"I've never heard of them." Haruka admitted.

Sky touched a hand to the woman's arm; "They are rare."

Haruka knew she wasn't talking just about the jewels, "And priceless."

Sky laughed gently, "Good one."

**

Haruka had to take a couple of deep breaths as she parked at the entrance of Toyota Speed headquarters. Press cameras were flashing like mini explosions. A man in a red and black suit stood at the driver's side door and she knew to hand him the keys as she stepped out of the car.

She made her way around to the passenger side and took Sky's hand. The two of them started down the red-carpeted path to the doors of the building. Sky slid her arm through Haruka's as the camera's snapped and flashed.

A row of women in fine kimonos greeted them, bowing deeply. Haruka let Sky enter first; Sky kept hold of Haruka as they walked across the foyer. The dark gray interior was highlighted by black marble accents and a large security desk.

Sky and Haruka walked passed the desk and toward the rear of the building. A row of doors stood open and soft music reached them. People dressed in all manners of finery; some traditional Japanese, others North American, milled about, holding glasses of champagne and nibbling at finger foods.

Haruka leaned in, "I forgot to ask what was happening."

Sky smiled, "It's cocktails and a chance to say hi to everyone. Then we have a dinner and speeches, followed by presentations. The evening concludes with two separate events: another cocktail hour. The important business people are invited to stay and complete their deals."

"Are we staying for that?"

"The president is coming by the office tomorrow to sign the actual contract. But I will be spending time with him; discussing the details, tonight." Sky paused as they neared the doors. "I am going to need you to be in driving form tomorrow. Sorry, I forgot to mention it earlier."

"It's fine." Haruka smiled, "I don't drink."

Sky picked up a glass of champagne. "Good. And…" She tightened her grip on Haruka's arm, "You're stuck with until later."

Haruka returned the squeeze, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Socializing had never been a strong skill for Haruka; but to her surprise she found herself enjoying the people. They all talked cars and racing and things she was familiar with and enjoyed. There were a few people from companies that specialized in super bikes. So it was rather pleasant to chat and talk with all the strangers. True to her word, Sky kept hold of Haruka's arm the entire time. She smiled and laughed happily; her body relaxed and comfortable despite the number of people around them.

At length the party was called to dinner; Haruka and Sky followed the crowd into the building and into a huge room. It was decorated with crystal chandeliers; marble columns, rich carpeting and hand-painted walls. There was a large podium set up with a stand and a microphone. Large circular tables filled the room in an organized seating-arrangement.

At the doors; Sky and Haruka were asked for their company name. Sky answered smoothly.

"King Technologies and Road King Racing."

One of the men, of which there were four, asked for them to follow him. He led them through the maze of tables; to one near the stage. A lovely flower arrangement sat at the centre of their table; it matched the collection of centre-pieces that marked each table. A discreetly placed card marked with the number 2; sat in amongst the flowers.

Haruka held out Sky's chair and made sure she was settled before sitting beside her.

A few minutes later their table was filled to capacity with other people. Haruka recognized the four men and their wives; they were famous American drivers.

"You must be Haruka Tenoh," One of the men asked finally.

Haruka nodded, "Yes."

He held out a hand, only to apologize, "Sorry, I forgot it's rude to shake hands first."

Haruka smiled at him, "Its okay." She held out a hand, he shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. How's the circuit treating you?"

The American driver relaxed into conversation about points and the race for the championship. He talked about his last race and the upcoming one. Haruka enjoyed the conversation and was able to ask questions with ease and confidence.

The dinner began shortly after everyone was settled. Men and women in formal uniforms of black pants, white shirts, and aprons served the tables in sequential order. Sky and Haruka's table was served second.

Once dinner was over; and before dessert; a man made his way to the podium. Haruka recognized him as the President of Toyota Speed. He stepped up the microphone and began his speech.

Haruka was listening intently when she felt a warm hand touch her thigh. She knew it to be Sky. Glancing over she saw the peace in those silver eyes; her shoulders were loose and her posture was comfortable. Haruka reached under the table and touched the woman's thigh. Sky seemed to relax further and Haruka turned back to the speech.

After a handful of speakers; Sky was introduced; the room applauded, she stood up. Making her way to the stage, Sky accepted the help of an usher as she managed her dress and the steps. She moved gracefully over the stage and up to the podium.

"Good evening, ladies, and gentleman." She spoke in Japanese. "I stand here this evening filled with the deepest respect; to be here among you, as we celebrate our passion of this wonderful sport. Tonight is about looking into the future and seeing the endless possibilities that lie before us. This fine country has been on the cutting edge frontier of technologies for several years now. Most of us wouldn't have cell phones without the advancements made here. And how would any of us do business without them?"  
The room laughed. Haruka grinned.

Sky continued in English, "It is such an incredible honor to be allowed to live and work here. Here, where there are no boundaries to what we can achieve, and discover. Japan is a home for those of us who look into the universe and see all that is possible; all that can be achieved." She paused for a moment. "The goal of King Technologies it make racing safer, better and more environmentally aware. It was with this goal in mind that we first decided to create a new car. We used a revolutionary process in the casting and fabrication of the frame and chassis. Reaching out to the most advanced sciences and asking them to create with us; a car that would not only improve our sport; but our planet." The lights dimmed in the room; Sky's jewels sparkled like a constellation around her neck. "And it is with great pleasure and deepest thanks to our dedicated team that we at King Technologies and Road King Racing, present to you, The Wind King."

The room erupted into applause and cheering as the screen on stage flared to life; with an image of the car for all to see.

The lights came back up to a low level. You could still see the image but also see Sky. She continued with her speech.

"Of course, this car is only half of the journey. Our goal would not be complete without introducing a new kind of super bike. Like sister suns; lighting up a universe of speed and adrenaline and passion; the two form a complete pair. Tonight, I introduce to you, and to the public, the new Night King, super bike and ultimate thrill ride for the fearless."

A second screen lit up with an image of the bike. There was more applause and clapping.

Sky waited for the applause to die down. She switched back to Japanese and continued. "I come here tonight for two reasons; one to celebrate with all of you victories we all share. The other; is to officially announce my resignation as the President of the King Corporation; I will, of course, continue my work with King Technologies. But I will do it not as Chief Designer, but as a committed member of an incredible team." She paused again, "As many of you may have read earlier today; I have been offered the position of dean of Advanced Engineering, at one of the finest universities in this remarkable city. It is with sorrow and endless thanks to my team that I move on to this new challenge and honored position. I will always remember each of you; for it has been through the work of a unified group; that we have achieved so much."

Sky paused again.

"This being said, I am pleased to announce that Hasi, Ito; co-designer of the Wind King project, will be taking over the position of Chief Designer for King Technologies. While we have yet to decide on the next President of the King Corporation; we are confident in our forth coming announcement."

Sky looked out over the crowd; her gaze settled on Haruka. She looked back across the room before continuing. "Thank you all, ladies and Gentleman for your time, your appreciation and for you continued support of this wonderful sport; F1 racing." She stepped back from the podium and bowed to the room.

The crowd was on its feet as she stepped off the stage and made her way back to her seat. Sky sat down; under the table, Haruka grabbed her hand. Sky faced her; Haruka could see the tears in her eyes. It had been hard for her to give that speech and not just because she was nervous.

The room settled as the next speaker stood up, crossed the stage to the podium, and began.

Later that evening, after all the speeches were finished and the crowd was back to enjoying cocktails; Haruka noticed that Sky wasn't with them. Leaving the main party; Haruka made her way through the foyer and found Sky sitting in the ballroom. The massive room seemed too large; with only her self to fill it.

She sat quietly beside the woman; Sky had her eyes closed. "Have you met with the President of the Toyota Speed yet?"

"No" Sky opened her eyes slowly; "We are meeting in ten minutes. I was just trying to focus."

Haruka put a hand on the slim shoulder; feeling the tense muscles under it. She couldn't think of anything say; so remained silent. Eventually Sky stood up and took Haruka's hand; they left the ballroom together.

"Can you be ready to leave when I am finished?" Sky asked; her voice soft.

"Yes, of course." Haruka leaned in and kissed Sky on the forehead, "Whatever you need."

Sky squeezed Haruka's hand and offered a weak smile. "See you in a few minutes."

Haruka watched as Sky headed toward the elevator bay and the doors opened. Returning to the party, Haruka did her best to enjoy it.

**

The penthouse apartment was silent; Sky was in the shower, Haruka was changing out of her tuxedo.

"Haruka," Sky called from the shower, "Could you come in here?"

Unbuttoning her shirt as she walked; Haruka stepped in, Sky was standing in the open door of the shower stall. The sight of her naked; with water running over her was enough to choke the blonde.

No words were needed; Haruka stripped out of her clothes and joined Sky. Warm water showered them both.

**

After drying off and changing into more comfortable clothes; Haruka joined Sky as she stood outside on the balcony. Sky was wrapped in her robe, staring at the distant lights. The moonlight shimmered around her.

"You haven't said much since we left the party." Haruka found a chair and drew it up beside Sky.

Sky looked down and moved to sit on Haruka's lap. There was no hesitation as Haruka put her arms around Sky and the woman rested her head on Haruka's chest.

"I feel empty." Sky muttered gently, "And yet completely relieved. I don't have to be rushing everywhere anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" Haruka asked softly.

Sky sighed, "It wasn't until we were leaving for the party that I decided. I had been thinking about it for weeks; but only Ito and Tamori knew. When the university offered me that job; I knew I would have to resign. You're right; I can't do both. And right now, I just want to enjoy my time with you."

Haruka kissed Sky's hair, "I understand."

"I am going to bed," Sky muttered, she stood up and headed to the bedroom. "Do you want to go hiking with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Haruka followed, "But first, you need a full body massage."

Sky smiled softly; letting her robe fall to the floor as Haruka shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 8: **Nature Calls

_The next day…_

Hot sunshine penetrated the dark green canopy of trees. Shafts of yellow light slashed their way to the earth; spearing the ground as if to tame it. Or perhaps it was the woman who ran through the trees; perhaps the sun was trying to catch her. She ran not as a woman but as the wind; slipping easily between huge trees; leaping and flying over fallen trunks; boulders and gnarled roots. She seemed to privately dance on the hot summer air. Somewhere in the vastness that was the forest; a waterfall rushed over rocks; the soft echo of its power kept the silence from the woods from being complete.

Haruka hit the ground with a soft press of weight before she took off again. Throwing her body into the air she felt her feet leave the ground and she soared. It was if the wind lifted her in its arms and carried her like a daughter. Only to gently release her so she would touch the earth for a moment again.

Pumping her arms against her sides; she let her stride lengthen; let her self leap instead of run. Her eyes closed; and it never occurred to her to be afraid of being blind. She was the wind; she didn't need eyes. So she threw her arms wide and pushed off the ground again.

Within the dark glass building; Sky rose from her desk, bowing deeply to the man before her. As she walked him to the door; she shook his offered hand and smiled.

"We will arrange a test drive this afternoon," Sky assured him. "I will have my assistant Tamori call you, within the hour, with a time for today."

"Excellent, we are looking forward to seeing the Wind King in action."

Sky walked them to the sliding wooden doors and bowed again.

***

Haruka was dripping with sweat; her muscles aching. The ride upward in the elevator was smooth and silent; her earphones hung around her neck. The metal box stopped and Haruka stepped out into the apartment.

"Sky!?"

Silence came in response.

Haruka let it go and headed to the bedroom to shower and change. She was feeling so fantastic and strong. Could it be she even felt young again? She laughed at herself; shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Sky stepped off the elevator and paused as one of her maids met her and bowed. "Yes?"

"Lunch is served and Chiba-san is asking for you."

She had forgotten about her guests; with the announcement last night, she had just plain forgotten. "Ask them to join me in the main dining room."

The large room was richly decorated in shades of brown, gold, and cream. Sky didn't even notice. Nor did she acknowledge or care about the servants who brought in heated dishes of food. Sky just didn't care.

She sat with her head resting in her hand; staring at the dark wooden surface of the table. The high shine reflected her face back to her. No, it wasn't her face, it was a surgeon's best attempt at fixing her face. To anyone else, she was beautiful; there was no sign of damage. They hadn't seen the scars; the mashed in bones; the blood everywhere. The doctors and nurses who had attended her had done a miraculous job of repairing her.

But Sky knew what was different in her face. The line of her nose was thinner; her eyes were narrower; her jaw and cheek bones were just a little too angled.

Sky stood up to leave; only to have the doors open. She looked up and had to force a smile for the couple. It took effort for her to retain her seat and keep the smile in place. She had wanted to leave; to stop being with people. Instead, she sat down and shared lunch with her guests, making polite chatter.

Eventually, once her guests had left; saying they were returning to the city. Sky had been freed from her duties. She rushed, almost at a run, to her car. Once the car door slid shut; enclosing her in the luxurious interior, she felt calmer. But it wasn't until she was flying down the road in her car; that she felt somewhat like herself.

Haruka frowned as she finished searching the apartment. Where was Sky? Once more making her way to the main floor of the building; Haruka paused at the sight of a man in a black suit standing with a woman in a beautiful red dress. The woman was beautiful with pale, smooth skin. Dark, almond shaped slanted eyes, ebony hair was in a complex style down her back. She wore a red dress accented with neon pink flowers. She held a black leather portfolio in both hands.

The man was handsome for someone his age; he had to be near forty. His hair was still think and dark; with only a shadow of grey at the edges. His suit was hand crafted, and cut to his frame. He had nice eyes; the eyes of someone who laughed a lot. They were also the eyes of someone who was loyal and intelligent.

Haruka had a hunch she knew who these people were. They bowed to her once they saw her approach. Haruka returned; the man stepped forward, introducing them.

"Tenoh-san," He paused, "This is Askai Tamori and I am Hashi Ito."

She had been right. She bowed to him, "Hashi-san, Askai-san."

"We have been asked to bring you to the test track, as King-san is working at the moment." Ito said gently.

Haruka was momentarily surprised; she hadn't expected Sky to leave without saying something to her. "Thank you."

It was a long drive back to the city; as the chauffeur didn't drive at the same speeds that Haruka did. She had to fight herself not to fidget; she wanted to run. It would have been faster.

Eventually they arrived at the test track. Haruka made her way to the change rooms; expecting Sky to be waiting. The blonde was alone. Haruka dressed for the track; but she didn't enjoy it. Her mind was struggling to understand where Sky was. And why she hadn't said anything to Haruka. Indeed, the two of them hadn't spoken since last night.

There was a light knock on the dressing room door. Haruka zipped up suit, grabbed her helmet, and opened it. Tamori bowed slightly; Haruka nodded. The driver followed the assistant out to the track. Haruka didn't even both to look at the fall of Tamori's dress as she walked. Her mind was otherwise consumed with troubled thoughts.

**

Sky sucked in a deep breath; the air tasted of salt, of car exhaust and something else. It was a scent that she always associated with Japan. It reminded her of happiness. The scent was a mixture of cherry blossoms; ocean and earth. There was a lingering scent of incense and a sharp hit of fossil fuels. All of which blended into a soft; heady smell that meant Japan to her.

It was a scent she had fallen in love with when she was a child. This incredible country was her home; it didn't matter that she was gejin; she was Japanese at heart. Her soul was only at peace and happy in this land. No where else in the world did she feel so comfortable; so focused.

Gently she opened her eyes and stared at the distant ocean. The water's edge was crowded with docks, shipping vessels, huge loading cranes, and countless people. All of this was observed from high above; where Sky sat on the hood of her car; watching it all. Today she wasn't dressed in a suit or a gown; today she was in jeans, a t-shirt, and her custom leather jacket. Her shoes were thick soled runners and she was utterly content. She sucked in another breath; letting herself feel it fill her body. Her blood seemed tingle for a moment with the it of oxygen. She smiled to herself and let her eyes close again; she didn't need to see to enjoy herself.

Haruka pulled off her helmet, frowning as the wind blew across her face. It whispered to her; it hadn't done that since the days of Galaxia. But she didn't have time to think about it. At this moment she was being rushed by a herd of reporters. Next to her was Hashi Ito; he was doing his best, as the new Chief Designer of King Technologies, to handle the media circus.

Sky set down her tea cup; looking out over the quiet café. There were perhaps a handful of people here, they were all intent on their own thoughts. Leaving her to watch and wonder about them.

"Mind if I join?"

Sky jumped, looking up. Haruka sat down across from her. "How did the test drive go?"

Haruka stared at the woman, "You weren't there."

"I am not the president anymore; nor am I Chief Designer; I don't have to be there." Sky smiled gently, "I have been enjoying my day of doing nothing."

"You could have at least mentioned something to me." Haruka said gently, "I was worried."

Sky looked at the blonde. "Did you fill out the papers yet?"

Haruka frowned slightly. "No." Tamori had handed Haruka a large envelope and asked her to sign the papers. Once she did so, she would be an employee of Road King Racing.

"I don't think I will, actually." Haruka muttered.

Sky smiled at her, "Don't be like that."

"You vanished," Haruka snapped, "Nothing to say if you were okay."

Sky looked at the woman across from her; the dark green of Haruka's eyes was shadowed. Her short blonde waves were tousled. She hadn't showered yet. Yet she didn't smell badly; indeed she smelled refreshing; a subtle blend of hot wind and fragrant roses.

"Well?" Haruka asked harshly.

"I am sorry." Sky muttered, "I was swept away by the need to be free. I didn't think about it. I haven't had to think of anyone else in years." Sky paused, looking into her tea cup; staring at the contents. "I should have left a note at the very least."

Haruka felt her heart squeeze in her chest; panic filled her thoughts. "Just a note? Why not talk to me?" Was Sky walking out like Michiru had?

Sky seemed to consider Haruka's words, "Okay, not a note. I should have talked to you."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Haruka asked; her voice breaking.

Sky looked up into green eyes that shimmered with unshed tears. It took her a moment to get passed the expression before she could hear the words. "Oh hell," Sky stood up and came around the table; she went to her knees in front of the blonde woman and grasped her hands. Gently kissing the backs of them; neither of them cared if anyone saw. Sky looked up into Haruka's face and stared into her eyes. Making sure that the blonde would hear her and understand.

"I was selfish and I am sorry." Sky kept her tone even. "I was wrong."

Haruka bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut to keep from weeping. She couldn't take another person walking out on her.

"What can I do to make this up to you?" Sky smoothed a hand down Haruka's cheek. "Tell me."

"Just don't ever do that again," Haruka whispered.

"I won't." Sky stood up and returned to her seat; "Tell me about the test run. Did Ito handle it all well?"

Haruka pulled in a breath as her mind settled into business. "Yes, he did. The President of Toyota Speed was very pleased with what he saw. He is looking forward to having his own driver's test the car."

Sky smiled as she picked up her tea cup. "I am sure he is. Tell him, though that he can buy his own car."

Haruka shot Sky a look, "That's hardly considerate."

Sky shook her head, "I am not running a tourist attraction." Sky paused, before chuckling, "I am not running anything these days. I keep forgetting that." \

"How does it feel to be retired?" Haruka asked, humor softening her voice.

"I am still as busy as before." Sky grinned, "Only now, I fill my days with golf and playing bridge."

The two of them shared a laugh. Sky set her cup down and settled into the chair, putting one arm over the back. The leather softly protested.

"Speaking of busy," Sky looked out at the street, "Don't you have a wedding to be preparing for?"

Haruka nodded, "I don't have anything to do until Friday."

"So you're free for the next four days?"

The blonde driver stared at the other woman. "What have you got in mind?"

"We never did go hiking this morning," Sky watched the people pass by on the street. "I realized this morning that I haven't had a vacation in years. This country is my home and I haven't really spent any time enjoying it."

Haruka listened and wondered what the point was. Sky was acting very odd.

"I am going to take a few days and climb Mount Fuji; perhaps travel the countryside. I want to spend time at a few of my favorite ryokan. Would you care to join me?"

"I like your idea of being retired." Haruka mused.

Sky smiled, "We can leave tomorrow."

"Don't you have to book at least two weeks in advance?" Haruka asked, "At least at some of the popular ryokan I know you do. We could always stop at the public ones."

Sky gave her a dark look. "What's the point of being astronomically wealthy if you can't use it?"

Haruka gave her a puzzled look, "Meaning?"

Sky stood up, zipping up her jacket. "Come on, we need to pack." The two women left the café and made their way to Sky's car. Haruka sat in the passenger seat, Sky started the engine and they headed back to the office.

**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 9: Mountains**

_The following day…_

It had been a surprise when the women had arrived at the Shinjuku Station; the car left them with little ceremony. Sky was in jeans; solid hiking boots and a thick navy blue sweater. She carried a large backpack and had her hair braided. She looked like a tourist; not a powerful businesswoman or future dean at a university. Haruka herself was in similar clothing; her sweater was dark gold. She too carried a backpack. They blended into the crowd, no one even blinked at the pair of them. Haruka had come to expect first-class at all times with Sky. But the train station was for everyone; as if they were everyday travelers. They neared the station and Sky stopped to buy their tickets. There was the option of a luxury train; it would take them only ninety-minutes to reach Hakone National Park; but instead Sky purchased the regular train. The agent at the booth printed off their tickets and called for the next customer.

Sky run up the steps; backpack across her shoulders; a gleeful grin on her face. Haruka kept up with her as they raced up the stairs. The train platform was crowded with people going to various places.

Their train arrived; they were asked to board. Haruka stayed close to Sky as they shoved their way on and sat down. Not in the first class area but in the normal, open area. The car was divided like an airplane. Near the windows there were sing rows of two seats; facing each other. A narrow aisle with just enough room to walk in; with a row of four seats stacked side-by-side; beside that was a second aisle and two more seats facing each other.

Sky settled in an empty seat; Haruka, being the tallest, handled the bags. Their backpacks sat above them on the shelf; with netting across the front kept the luggage from falling.

Haruka sat next to her; Sky casually took the blonde's hand in her left one and let out a deep, contented sigh.

Endless people flowed into the train; finding seats, muttering and moving about. Some were backpackers; like Sky and Haruka. Others were dressed in suits and carried briefcases and a small overnight bag. Families and young groups all seemed to filter and find places to sit.

A young Western couple sat across from Haruka and Sky.

"Paul take the bags!" The girl was too short to reach the shelf.

Haruka stood up, "Can I help?" The brunette girl smiled at them; her companion sat down, opened his travel guide and said nothing.

"Do you guys speak English?"

Sky blinked and turned her head to focus on the brunette, "Yes."

"Oh good." The woman smiled brightly. Haruka took their backpacks and settled them on the shelf.

The brunette sat down. "We just arrived a couple of days ago; it's so hard to get around."

"It can be challenging." Sky admitted.

Haruka sat down retaking Sky's hand.

"I am Jenny." The brunette said lightly, "We're from Vancouver. Where are you from?"

Sky held out her right hand, "Sky and this is Haruka." She waved to the blonde beside. "We both live in Tokyo."

The train gradually picked up speed and they were underway.

Jenny looked out the window for a while. "So have you to been together long?" Sky smiled, glancing at Haruka. The blonde shook her head.

"You might say that; we were friends first."

"Oh, that's the best." Jenny glanced at her boyfriend, her eyes narrowing. "Normally." Sky shifted in her seat. "Are you two going for the hiking?"

"Hiking?" Jenny shook her head, "No way! I am looking forward to the hot springs." Jenny frowned and shook her head, "Problem is, I couldn't understand our hotel person this morning. I don't know what station to get off at."

Sky answered, "So you're going to Hakone-Yumoto station."

"Thanks," Jenny elbowed her boyfriend, "Paul, write that down."

He grumbled something.

"So you guys live and work together in Tokyo?"

Sky nodded, "Yes."

"Are you English teachers or something?" Jenny asked.

"No." Sky glanced at Haruka again, "I am a professor."

Jenny looked at the blonde racecar driver. "And you?"

Haruka sighed gently, "I test drive cars for a racing team."

Paul glanced up at that, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Which team?"

Haruka frowned a little, she wasn't too keen on talking, "Road King Racing."

The man's eyes widened. "They're a top team."

Sky hid her smile by looking out the window. "Great views, huh?"

Jenny looked out the window; Paul went back to his book. Haruka relaxed against Sky.

Eventually the train population thinned out. Sky had chatted with Jenny about the weather, the view, and everything except cars or racing. Haruka found herself laughing as she enjoyed the company. Haruka took pleasure in watching Sky as she sat in her seat; staring out the window and watching the city give way to mountains, trees, and nature.

Two hours later they arrived at Hakone-Yumoto Station. The open air station allowed the country side to surround them. It was like they had been transported to a mystical land; full of greenery, and mountains. The platform leading to the main area was narrow and marked with two yellow strips. Sky and Haruka stepped off the train; Haruka carried their bags. Once on the platform, Sky shrugged her pack across her shoulders. Jenny and Paul stumbled off the train and looked around, bewildered.

"Do you guys know where you're staying?" Sky asked.

Jenny took the travel book from Paul and studied. "We have reservations here, I think?" Sky stepped over and read the book. Haruka lingered back from the trio; watching the steady flow of people. There was an announcement and the train slowly pulled out of the station.

"You'll need to take a bus to get there." Sky informed the couple. She looked over their clothes. "Do either of you have hiking boots?"

"Yeah, why?" Paul looked down at his sandals.

"This is mountain country; open-toed shoes aren't the greatest to walk in."

Jenny looked at Paul, "I told you so!"

Haruka had had enough of the couple; the two of them set her on edge.

"You also will want to put on pants and have a sweater or something. At this elevation it's colder then the mainland."

Sky glanced over at Haruka; as if sensing her discontent. Haruka's face must have shown it. Sky gave a nod, Haruka turned and walked out of the station. She knew Sky would find her. Once away from the couple, out in the air with the cool mount breeze in her hair; the sky senshi felt better.

Several minutes later, Sky came out of the station. The couple had changed to more sensible attire. She pointed in the direction of their bus. Saying goodbye, Sky crossed to Haruka. They headed off toward their bus. The further they got from the station; the more noticeable the change in Sky. Haruka had never seen her so animated, so happy or carefree. Sky's hair flashed white in the warm sunshine. She held onto her backpack with her hand resting on the straps; walking with a spring in her step as they headed toward the bus station.

Another hour passed before they arrived at their destination. Haruka and Sky stepped off the bus; heading up the sloping road to their destination. They walked for a long time; the road dipped and sloped; making it a great work-out. The summer mountain air enveloped them in a refreshing sense of tranquility.

Sky chatted brightly and enthusiastically; as they followed the road. She talked about her childhood and her first trip to the area.

"It was a school trip, actually." Sky mused, "The five of us had won the essay contest, and the prize was a day trip to Hakone National Park. It took most of the day to get here; but I think that was point. As a child I didn't really get it; it seemed like a waste to me. But once we arrived and we could hear the sounds of nature; it seemed better. Suddenly I didn't care that had spent the day on a train."

They came to the base of a steep hill and stared up.

"I've never been here before." Haruka muttered, "Michiru and I always went to the beach resorts. She liked the ocean; more then mountains."

Sky cast a glance at her companion before shaking her head. "The ocean? I prefer mountains. The height lets me feel like I can reach the clouds."

Haruka followed Sky as they turned around a corner and continued up another steep hill."So tell me something."

Sky looked at her, "What's that?"

"Why are backpacking through the countryside?"

"Aren't you enjoying it?"

She was delighted to be here. The exercise up the hills; the cool breeze; it was all perfect. Still she was curious why Sky had chosen to do this. Haruka nodded. "Yes, I am. But it's just you always drive and you're constantly going. I never thought of you as a hiking and nature-lover type."

Sky laughed as they continued up. "I love a lot of things other than cars. They are my passion; and what I am best at. But there's no point in only being good at one thing. Mountains and hiking challenge me to try harder. This isn't just some easy thing I can do like breathing. I have to work hard to climb and handle what nature throws at me. That's part of the fun. You never know when it might rain or what view you'll find."

"I don't want to sound snobbish, but, you do realize there isn't many western accommodations this far inland?"

"Yes. There are also no traffic lights." Sky pointed out, "Here I have to go only at the speed of my body. No fast cars; no race tracks, no meetings. Here it's just me with my own self. It's strange you know, when you are accustomed to moving at the speed of the wind; you forget how it feels like slow motion when you are forced to walk."

Haruka glanced at Sky; the woman didn't notice; she was too busy enjoying the scenery. She wondered if Sky had any idea who eerily accurate her words truly were. Haruka was the wind; she had been running and going so incredibly fast for so very long that she felt awkward at this slow pace. She was reminded once again of realizing how the others must feel. They had to keep up with her; not the other way around. It had always been Michiru who raced to stay with Haruka. That could explain why the artist was finally tired. One could only chase the wind for so long before finally stopping to rest.

The steep hill abruptly gave way to a flat surface and they continued the walk. Haurka's legs were getting tired and she had to admit; it felt good.

"We're here." Sky said briskly and Haruka looked around.

They were closing in on a low sitting building. The traditional Japanese style inn wasn't what Haruka had been expecting. Sky marched up to the inn entrance. The door slid apart; the inn keeper sat on her knees and welcomed hem.

Haruka was amazed at the ease and comfort with which Sky settled into the room. It was completely traditional Japanese. The sparse sprinkling of furniture was low to the ground; the futon beds were rolled up with their covers and pillows folded neatly to one side. Paper walls could be moved back and forth along a wood track; to open or close off areas. There were no windows; and only enough walls to keep the structure standing.

Sky was in her sock feet; backpack leaning against one wall. She sat on her knees; pulling aside one of the paper walls. The view was breathtaking and so completely simple, it was almost enough to make one cry.

There was no sign of the city here. It was mountains; trees, old homes. There was the occasional glimpse of a bus as it puttered by; but they were few and far between. In the distance one could see the outline of the base of Mount Fuji; there was a glint of water off Lake Ashinoko.

Haruka settled beside Sky. Somewhere a bird cried out; the wind gusted; leaves rustled. It was nature at her best.

"Let's go into the bath, that's why we're here."

There were a few things about hot spring bathes that were unique to Japan. One, no swim suits were allowed. Two, there were mixed baths and both men and women used them. The younger women would avoid these and use only the female baths.

Second, one had rinse using the provided area before entering. The water was hot; so it was best to enter carefully and gently.

Haruka followed Sky out to the main mixed bath. "Are you okay with the mixed bath?" Sky asked as they walked across the flag stone path.

"Yes, I don't care if men around me, I just don't want to sleep with them."

Sky chuckled, "Good enough."

There was a marked area where they could leave their shoes and towels. Sky and Haruka deposited their belongings and rinsed off. The hot spring area was not as busy as one might expect. Still, there were a few people there. Everyone was comfortable and relaxed.

The hot spring had been encased in stone and cedar. There were a series of steps leading up to the spring's edge. Sky walked up the steps, her pale naked body seemed to glow against the dark of the stones around her. She sank into the water and moved to the side. Haruka joined her. They sat with their backs against the warm stones. The only sounds were the wind in the trees and the quiet, reserved chatter of a few people.

Haruka frowned as the wind whispered to her again. She turned her head and sighed. "Look."

Sky followed her and smiled gently, "What are they doing here?"

Paul and Jenny walked down the path; staring with wide eyes.

Sky waved them over, "You guys, you can't were anything. It's meant to be a health experience for the skin. You're going to have to be naked."

The Western couple exchanged a look; Paul shrugged. "Come on, Jen. We are in Japan; why not experience to the fullest?"

"I am not getting naked in front of these people."

Sky stifled the urge to laugh, "Jenny, no one's going to care. That's not what this is about."

It took several minutes for Paul to convince Jenny to give it a try. Sky sat closer to Haruka as the couple joined them.

"So we just sit here?" Paul asked.

"Yes and try not to talk too much. It's supposed to be a peaceful experience." Sky told him flatly.

After awhile Haruka excused herself and stepped out. She heard Jenny gasp softly and ignored it. Rinsing off; she gathered her things and headed back to the room.

Jenny turned to Sky, "I thought she was a man."

Sky smiled, "It happens to everyone."

"Oh, so you're a…" Jenny let it trail off.

"This is an awesome place." Paul said quickly. No one spoke again.

Sky eventually returned to their room; Haruka was sitting on the floor in a gold and blue kimono; watching the sky darken and the stars come out. She turned her head and watched as Sky slid the door closed. Sky wore a blue and gray kimono.

"Tell me we aren't having dinner with those two." Haruka stated.

"No, they were here only for a little bit. They've left now. I doubt we'll see them again." Sky sat beside Haruka; they watched night descend around them.

They only moved when their dinner was brought it. It was done in a traditional manner. The amount of care and time that had gone into it was obvious. It was more like artwork then food.

After dinner; with the darkness of the night around them, Haruka lay back against her futon and watched the stars shine. It was truly a different world out here. Haruka looked over as Sky rolled out her mat and began to set up her bed.

"Why are you doing over there?" Haruka asked lightly.

Sky looked up as she shook out her blanket. "What?"

"Come over here," Haruka patted the mat beside her. "I don't think they spy on their guests."

Sky smiled gently, "It's not that. I just didn't want to crowd you. You seemed on edge."

"It was just that couple we met on the train." Haruka tucked an arm under head. "I am okay now. You don't bother me."

Sky's laughter made Haruka smile. "Okay." Sky stood up and carried her mat over. She set it up and stretched out beside Haruka. They had to shift around a bit; Haruka ended up with Sky's head on her chest; one arm across the woman's shoulders; the other Haruka tucked under her head.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I have no idea." Sky's voice was gentle.

Haruka glanced over and realized Sky was drifting off to sleep. The blonde leaned down and kissed Sky's hair. "See you in the morning."

There was a mumbled response and sleep washed over Sky. Haruka settled her head more firmly against the sport of her arm; turning to stare at the outline of distant trees and mountains. Far away the moon spilled pale silver light across the mountain range and the stars winked at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 10: Meet Me in Kyoto**

_Early the next morning…_

Sky returned to the room to find Haruka awake and breakfast was waiting on their table. They sat down and started to eat.

"You were up early this morning." Haruka spoke as she picked up a piece of fish.

"Force of habit, I spent time in the spring." Sky told her.

"So we are leaving today?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I want to move on." Sky looked across at the blonde, "Is that okay?"

Haruka nodded. "Where are we heading?"

"Kyoto,"

Sky stood up and moved across the room to step behind a screen. Her kimono settled across as she changed.

"I want to spend time at some of the temples. Also, we are going to spend a day or two at Hiragiya."

Haruka arched a brow as she sipped her tea, "Hiragiya Ryoken?"

"Yes, that's the one." Sky stepped out fully dressed in jeans and a sweater. Her long hair tied back from her face. "Unless, did you want to do something else?"

Haruka shook her head, "No, this is fine." She stood up, "I'll go change."

Haruka and Sky made the hike back down to the main area. "Do you mind walking?"

"No."

They walked passed the bus station and headed in the direction the train. It took an hour by bus yesterday; it would take a lot longer on foot today.

"Sky," Haruka hesitated, her thoughts were jumbled. She felt herself being watched and glanced over. Sky was looking at her. "Nothing."

Sky looked away and they continued in silence.

It took two hours to get back to the train station; Haruka had to admit she was tired. Sky purchased their tickets for their trip; returning to the platform.

Sky stared out over the rolling mountain side. She was hunched her backpack; eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't feel right about doing more then sleep." She paused, "If that makes any sense."

Haruka looked up sharply. She had been about to ask why Sky had put distance between them last night. "Why not?"

Sky wouldn't look Haruka; she kept staring at the scenery. "I…" Sky took a breath and tried again. "I want to; we both know that. But…" She stumbled and had to shake her head, "What happens when Michiru comes back?"

Haruka frowned, hard, her eyes darkening. "She's not coming back."

"You don't know that." Sky chanced a look at the blonde.

"yes, I do!" Haruka stood up quickly and crossed her arms over the straps of her backpack. "She left me, Sky. She walked out. Not me. I wanted to try and keep us together. I offered to travel with her; so we could try and work it out."

Sky stared at the blonde; this was news to her. "So, what happened?"

Haruka stared hard at the ground, "Michiru said no. She wants us to be apart."

Sky opened her mouth and then shut it. Crossing the platform to the taller woman; Sky hugged her as best she could with a backpack in the way.

"I am sorry."

Haruka gripped her hands, making Sky look at her. "Don't be sorry, Sky. I have no where to go; no one waiting for me." Their eyes met, "There's nothing to stop us."

Haruka leaned down and kissed Sky; her hands gently framed the woman's face. Her lips were so soft; so welcoming. The kiss deepened; Haruka slid her arms around Sky's body; letting her hands rest below the edge of the backpack.

The loud call for passengers interrupted them; Haruka gently ended the kiss. She kept Sky's gaze. "You don't have to hold back with me."

"That's good to hear; I was getting tired of fighting myself."

Haruka kissed her gently once more before stepping back, "Let's board the train."

"Haruka," Sky held her hand tightly, "I…"

The blonde turned and put a finger on Sky's lips, "Don't. Just let it go, Sky. I am where I want to be; with someone I want to be with. I like seeing you so happy. I never thought you'd light up around nature like this."

Sky smiled gently, kissing the finger against her lips. "We'll miss our train."

They boarded. Once settled; Haruka put her arm across Sky's shoulders; the smaller woman leaned in, resting her hand on Haruka's thigh. The congestion around them wasn't even noticed.

"Hey you two," Paul waved, heading for them.

Haruka frowned for a split second, "Since when is he so friendly?"

"Since he found out you're a woman. You're not a threat to him now."

The taller woman rolled her eyes, "I will never understand men."

"I second that." Sky forced a smile as the couple sauntered up.

Jenny flicked a look at Haruka but stared at the ground really hard. Paul was keen to load their bags on the shelf and sat down with a happy expression. Jenny sat down; tightly holding Paul's hand. She gave a nervous glance at Sky; but looked away at the smile.

"So, you two stayed at the resort?" He asked. He copied Haruka's pose; putting an arm across Jenny's shoulders. His girlfriend sat rigid against him. "How was it?"

"Fine," Sky sat up slightly, resting more fully against Haruka. "Where did you guys stay?"

"Oh this little place, really budget friendly,"

The train lurched forward and slowly started to move forward.

Paul glanced at Haruka, "So where are you two heading this morning?"

"Kyoto," Haruka muttered coolly.

Thoughts flashed over Paul's face, "That's like two hours from here, right?"

"Something like that," Haruka realized he wanted to chat; she really didn't want to encourage him.

Sky seemed to pick up on that, "How about you?"

Paul looked at her, "Oh, we're heading there too. I have this paper to write about Eastern religion. Kyoto is one of the recommended places to see. Are you guys just visiting?"

"Yeah, vacation."

"Hmm, must be nice. Where are you staying?"

"Hiiragiya Ryokan."

Jenny's head snapped up, "I've read about that place. It's close to 60,000 yen for a single night."

Sky didn't say anything. Haruka just looked out the window.

"Must pay well to be race car driver." Jenny stared at Haruka.

The blonde finally looked over at, "We don't talk about such things. Don't forget where you are."

Sky gently squeezed Haruka's thigh. "You should try to catch a tour at one of the shogun castles and the gardens. They are truly spectacular in Kyoto. It's really an amazing city."

Paul seemed to catch the need to shift the conversation. "Sounds like a good idea. I've always wanted to see inside the castles."

Haruka managed to avoid most of the conversation from than on. Sky and Paul talked very comfortably about several different topics. As it turns out Paul was an Art History Major from Brown University; on scholarship, of course. He had come to Japan to finish his course requirements. Jenny had decided to come along because she wanted to see the country.

Sky managed to avoid talking about anything related to racing. That was until one of the passengers looked over and recognized her. The man was polite and respectful; commenting on Sky's speech at the Toyota Speed Gala.

"Thank you," Sky nodded, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

"I hope you enjoy the university." The man bowed and returned to his seat.

Haruka frowned at the wide-eyed expression Paul wore. She had a hunch this was going to be a very long two hour trip.

"You're Sky King!" He gushed, his face turning red with excitement. "I have read about you in TIME."

Sky's whole body tensed up; she was no longer at ease with anything. "That was a long time ago."

"I didn't recognize you." He looked her over, "I mean you're always so stylish. The casual clothes kind of threw me off. So what you are doing traveling in this train. Why aren't you in first class?"

Sky sighed, "I enjoy this service level, most of the time."

"So you live and work here, full-time?"

"Yes," Sky sat up fully and crossed her arms. She was getting edgy; slipping into business mode.

Haruka stood up, pulling Sky with her. "Excuse us."

"Wait, we'll come too!" Paul sprang out of his seat; Jenny didn't look pleased.

"No," Haruka put herself between Paul and Sky, "We need to be alone, I am sure you can put it together."

Haruka gently but firmly pulled Sky away from their seats; heading down the aisle. They kept moving through the train until they were in the dining car. One of the service people was staring with wide eyes; someone else recognized them. A man in a uniform came over as the women sat down.

"I am sorry, but this is reserved for First Class passengers only."

The woman tapped him on the shoulder, she whispered in his ear. His eyes widened. He bowed deeply.

"Forgive me," He stayed in a bow, "Please, enjoy yourselves." He straightened and hurried off to find a set of menus.

Sky leaned back in the plush seat; staring at the scenery as it whipped by. "Thank you for that."

Haruka shrugged, "It was upsetting you. This is a vacation; you're not supposed to be unhappy."

Sky stared across at the woman, "And what about you?"

Haruka met her gaze, "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy? Is this what you want to do?"

"Sky," Haruka sighed, "I told you earlier."

"Come on, Haruka." Sky sat up, "Be honest with me. Would you rather we return to Tokyo? We have to change trains anyway, we could always-"

"I don't want to go back." Haruka said firmly, "I want to be with you. I just don't want to hang around with those two." She nodded toward the passenger car.

Sky's face was serious for a few minutes, "Do you know how hard it is for me not to reach over and kiss you?"

Haruka chuckled; looking into those silver eyes. The depths of which were filled with bright light. It had everything to do with adult fun and nothing to do with the vacation. Glancing around the car; Haruka saw they were alone. She leaned across the table and kissed Sky.

"We can do more later," Haruka whispered.

As she sat back; the door opened and the young porter returned. He carried menus and a tray with tea. He served them in a quick and professional manner. Bowing, he turned and exited the car. No one else came and the two of them dined in peace.

**

A few mintues before arriving at their change-over station; Haruka and Sky made their way back to their seats. Jenny and Paul were still sitting across from them. They were both reading. Paul looked as though he were about to say something; Haruka gave him a dark, stern glare. Jenny elbowed her boyfriend and he went back to reading his guide book.

The train pulled in and stopped; Haruka took down she and Sky's bags, leaving the two tourists on their own. They stood on the main platform; near a row of occupied benches; Haruka set their bags on the ground; as she straightened, Sky's fingers brushed through the short blonde waves, moving them out of Haruka's eyes.

The taller woman slid her arms around Sky's middle; holding her close in a semi-hug. Sky rested her head on Haruka's chest; relaxing against her.

"You should have at least helped with their bags." Sky muttered, "What are they going to think?"

Haruka scoffed softly. "Maybe you're right."

"But…" Sky looked up and met those serious eyes, "You're not sorry."

The tall blonde shrugged, "How long before our next train?"

"Ten minutes." Sky's gaze paused as she watched the crowd. "Damn."

Haruka threw a glance over her shoulder. Jenny and Paul were heading over to them. Jenny stared at them embracing for a second longer then was polite; before she stared hard at shoes.

"Sorry to bother you two again," Paul said in the most polite way he could, "We don't know how to get tickets for the rest of the trip."

Sky arched a brow, not moving out the circle of Haruka's arms. "You didn't buy them in Hokane?"

"No, we didn't know we could. The ticket agent didn't mention it." Paul looked around the station. "Where do we buy them?"

Sky sighed, "Come on, I'll help you." Paul and Sky crossed to the ticket agent kiosk. Jenny stood next to Haruka; she was fidgeting.

Haruka looked down at the brunette, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jenny snapped.

Silence fell between them as people rushed back and forth around them. Announcements were constant and the noise was steady.

Sky and Paul returned; he held up the ticket with a smile. "We are set."

"Good." Jenny muttered.

The benches beside them opened; Paul sat down, shrugging off his bag. "It's getting warmer."

"We are out of the mountains." Sky slid her arms around Haruka's middle. The blonde put her arms loosely around Sky in response.

Paul removed his sweater and packed it away in his bag. "I heard it rains a lot in Kyoto."

"It can rain anywhere." Sky glanced up at Haruka, "Is that's so?"

"Yes."

Paul cast a curious look around, "This is a busy station."

"Tokaido Shinkansen is one of the busiest lines for travel. They are thinking about expanding the service in the next few years."

"Will your company have any part in that?" He asked lightly, glancing at Haruka.

Sky smiled, "Yes, actually. King Construction and its sister company, King Technologies have been asked to help."

Paul nodded, "I heard you resigned as President."

"Yes," Sky felt Haruka tense, "I am too busy with my university position to keep up with the demands of the company. I want to devote myself entirely to the academic for a while."

Paul smiled in agreement. "I know that feeling."

Sky returned his smile. Their train pulled in and the announcement asked that everyone prepare to board. Haruka carried both of their bags. Sky held her free hand as they crossed the platform to the train. It took some work but they managed to all get on the train; Paul and Jenny sat cross from the blonde couple again.

"Did you guys eat yet?" Sky asked.

"We have snacks," Paul replied settling into his seat, "But not really."

Sky stood up, "I'll be right back." Stepping around Haruka, Sky made her way toward the rear of the car. She disappeared as she stepped through a series of doors.

Paul leaned forward, "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Haruka glanced at him, her eyes cool, guarded. She didn't say anything.

"I, um, well, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I never thought I'd ever meet Sky King riding coach in Japan. It just surprised me."

"Just don't let it happen again." Haruka muttered icily.

Paul nodded and sat back.

Haruka returned to staring out the window.

Sky returned several minutes later; she carried two bento boxes. "Here," She handed them to the couple. Regaining her seat as the announcement for departure filled the train.

Paul opened the box, "It looks like edible art, doesn't it Jen?" He glanced over at his girlfriend.

Jenny stared at the contents, slowly nodding. "Yeah."

When the boxes were empty, Sky stood up and carried them back to where they came. Haruka had been watching Jenny for a while; the brunette seemed entirely miserable. Paul excused him self in search of the washroom.

Jenny glanced up at the sense of being watched. She quickly looked away from Haruka.

"Is something bothering you?" Haruka asked gently.

The brunette shrugged stiffly.

"What is it?"

Jenny looked up at Haruka, "You're a woman and you're with another woman. I just…"

Haruka smiled gently, "You didn't expect it?"

"No, actually I didn't. I mean I've read about how conservative Japan is and how strict everything is here. I just, well, I mean it was a surprise."

"In our everyday lives, Sky and I have to be careful. Here, in the country, traveling, it's easier." Haruka said gently, "It helps that people think I am a man." She noticed the sudden blush on Jenny's cheeks. "Most people don't look too closely or ask questions."

"But isn't that like hiding?" Jenny inquired softly.

Haruka considered, "No. It's the way things are."

Jenny looked out the window at the blur of nature. "You really love her don't you?"

Haruka smiled gently, "She is important to me, yes."

"Aren't you allowed to talk about love in public?" Jenny asked.

"It's not forbidden, but it's not done either."

"This is a strange place," Jenny sighed, "I don't think I could live here."

Sky came back and sat down. Paul returned as well and the trip continued in pleasant conversation and occasional quiet.

Once in Kyoto; the four of them headed to the bus station. It was bustling with people and announcements just like the train area.

Haruka frowned as a shiver went up her spine. She looked around; sensing a shift in energy. Sky looked up at her, "What's up?"

"I am not…" Haruka spotted long blond hair and heard the unforgettable squeal of joy. "Sure."

Usagi came flying out of the crowd; throwing herself into Haruka's arms. The sky senshi saw the others making their way through the crowd. She looked down at her future queen.

"What are you doing here, Odango?"

"Rei is taking part in a conference on temples. So we all came." Usagi looked at the trio with her guardian, "Hi,"

Sky nodded, "Tsukino-san."

Haruka looked at the senshi of fire, "A conference on temples?"  
Rei shook her head, "It's a conference about the preservation of historic sites. There is a special focus on sites located in thriving metropolis area."

That made more sense.

Minako cut in, "Not to mention a totally cool idol search is happening as well."

Haruka chuckled to herself, "I see."

The group noticed the two new faces and Sky, standing off to one side.

Paul cleared his throat, "Well, we should go. Thanks for your help, Ms. King."

Sky nodded and the tourists left. Sky glanced at Haruka and the others, "I should call about our reservations."

With a small bow to Usagi, Sky left in search of a phone. Even though her cell phone would be suitable; it gave her a chance to leave.

"What reservations?" Usagi asked, "Are you staying in Kyoto?"

Haruka nodded, "We're just vacationing for a few days."

"About that," Minako put her hands on her hips, starting at Haruka, "What's going on with you two?"

Makoto nudged her friend, "Minako!"

The blonde waved off the taller brunette, "Michiru said she was leaving, but you didn't go with her. So what exactly is happening here?"

Haruka took a deep breath inward, "It's complicated."

"No, it's not!" Minako wasn't backing down, "What do you mean by breaking up Michiru? I mean come on, you guys are destined! What's with not being together anymore?"

"Look, Minako, it's just better this way."

"Don't give me that," Mina shook her head; her blonde hair flying around her, "It's not better this way. You belong with Michiru. She's your soul-mate, I mean you were senshi together long before the rest of us were. Just because we've grown up and changed doesn't mean we'll get bored and move on."

"I didn't get bored." Haruka snapped, she had to force herself to take a breath inward. She hadn't gotten bored; had she? She'd fallen out of love those were different things, right? She stared hard at the blonde in front of her and realized that Minako was just angry. That's all this was.

Sky made a polite sound to get their attention. Haruka looked at her; wondering how much she had heard. Sky's silver eyes were carefully empty, unreadable.

"We should move on; this really isn't the place to talk about such things."

The group quietly left the station. Once outside the noise and chaos of a busy city flowed around them.

"Rei has relatives in the city; we are staying with them." Usagi said brightly, "Maybe you can come and look at temples with us?"

Haruka looked at Sky; the woman shrugged. "Sure. Let's do that."

The group managed walk in an orderly fashion down the concrete paths. Brightly colored flags and lights lit up the old-fashioned exteriors. Usagi was soon caught up in all the activity around her. She stopped and looked at everything with a cheery joy. Sky walked quietly beside Haruka; her expression polite, but her eyes were guarded.

"You guys," Ami looked up from her guide book. "It's a long walk to a temple, let's take a look at a few shrines; there are a few around here."

The group changed direction and headed toward a shrine instead. The noise of the city followed them; but it seemed to grow less heavy. As though the peace and tranquility of the shrine could influence the activity this away. The group entered the sacred area; taking a few moments to look at what interested them.

Haruka had a sense Sky was uneasy; she knew better than to take her hand. But it was hard work to resist the urge to touch her. Instead she looked over. Sky was standing beside a stone creation; holding a pool of water. Her face was reflected back at her; her eyes were sad.

"Why are you sad?" Haruka asked; quietly stepping beside her.

"I am being selfish." Sky's tone was just barely above a whisper. "I should not be keeping you all to myself. They are your friends; you should spend time with them."

Haruka stared into the water, "I spend lots of time with them."

Sky looked at her, "You know what I mean."

"Don't worry about it."

"I am, though. Since I showed up, you haven't spent hardly any time with them. They are angry with you. I can't help feel as though I am the cause."

"You're not." Haruka found herself reaching for Sky; she had to clench her fists to keep from touching her. "Look, the problems Michiru and I were having existed long before you showed up."

"And what about your friends? They weren't annoyed with you before I arrived."

"Sky, everything will sort itself out." Haruka watched the group of senshi as they stood around a statue; softly chatting to each other. "They just need time to adjust, that's all."

Sky shook her head; silently moving away from the well, she stood before a large bell with a huge rope dangling down.

"Sky," Haruka didn't care who saw them; she grabbed the woman's hand.

Sky froze under her touch; she threw a worried look around the shrine, "Haruka…"

"I don't care." Haruka tugged firmly on Sky's hand, forcing the woman to step closer. "Do you hear me? I don't care who sees or who knows."

Sky stared at her; her eyes wider then normal. "What are you doing?"

"I am saying that you're more important to me that what others think."

"It's a little soon to be making statements like that, isn't it?" Sky asked softly.

Haruka stared into the woman's eyes, "Not if the statements are true."

"You can't be serious." Sky shook her head, "It's too soon after Michiru to be like that."

"Not if I she and I have been over for a long time. Which we have. We both knew it; neither of us knew how to say it."

Sky opened her mouth to speak; but words failed her. She had to try a second time, "I didn't expect this."

"What did you expect?" Haruka asked, her voice low but intent.

"I…" Sky swallowed and tried again. "I only expected one night. Not declarations. My physical desire for you, aside; I didn't anticipate this level of…seriousness."

Haruka released her hand; surprised and startled. "You're one of the most serious people I know."

"It wasn't supposed to be complex." Sky shook her head.

What am I to you?" Haruka asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Sky looked away from the intense gaze. She wasn't sure what to say to that; she hadn't thought she'd have to answer that question just yet. Movement drew her gaze upwards and she found Haruka inches from her.

"Sky, what am I to you?" Haruka slid her hands down Sky's arms. The woman shivered under the light touch.

Sky shook her head harder. Tears shimmered down her pale cheeks; like ice melting against snow. "Please, don't."

"Sky…"

"I can't," Sky pushed away and ran two steps away. "I don't know how to do this. Please don't ask me to."

Haruka sucked in a breath; her chest hurt as if a heavy weight was crushing her soul. "Let me show you what it means."

Sky couldn't face Haruka; it was all too much. It was as if the world had flipped upside; the air was thick and it wasn't just from the incense. Her mind was fogging up and she felt weak; almost sick.

The hardest part was; all she wanted to do was let Haruka holder. But she knew if she did that; then she would never be able to walk away. And that scared her even worse.

Haruka couldn't move as she stared at Sky's back. Haruka took a step forward; Rei stepped in path. The sky senshi looked at the fire senshi. Rei's eyes were serious; Haruka looked up and Sky was gone. She shoved around the other woman and ran after her.

"SKY!"

The street was crowded with people; Haruka frantically searched. Sky wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Haruka!" Usgai ran after her guardian; the others followed.

Haruka turned on Rei, anger shot through her like the bite of a whip.

"Why did you interfere?" Haruka snapped.

Rei wasn't intimidated by her, "She wants space, Haruka. Give it to her."

Haruka glared at them. "Stop telling me what to do!" She shook her head, "I never interfered with your lives!"

"Haruka we care about you," Makoto said gently, "We are worried, that's all."

"Don't worry about me!" Haruka fixed the group with angry, dark eyes. "I don't need it."

Usagi reached out but Haruka backed away. "Haruka, please…"

"No!" Haruka couldn't take it anymore. "Let me live my own life! I can love whoever I want."

"But you and Michiru…" Rei was cut off by the angry glare she received.

"Stop it, all of you! Just go away!" Haruka turned and ran; letting her self move at the speed of the wind. The cries and calls of the others faded in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 11: Too Little Too Late**

_Several weeks later…_

_Tokyo…_

Haruka stared out at the myriad of buildings; some tall, others short. Houses mixed with businesses. Endless rows of tall apartment buildings dotted the crowded skyline. It was in such an apartment building that Haruka found herself living. There was just enough space for her and enough furniture to live.

It had been weeks, more than Haruka wanted to think about, since she'd Sky. The image of the woman running away was still vivid. Haruka had returned the city the same night; hoping to find Sky. Instead she had found Hashi Ito.

_Sky's house, hours later…_

Haruka pushed open the door; surprised that it was unlocked. "Sky! Where are you?" Rushing into the open area she stopped at the sight of Hashi Ito. The man came to his feet and bowed.

"Tenoh-san." He waved to the couch, "Please, sit."

Haruka had ignored it, "Where is she? Where is Sky?"

"I do not know. I received a call from Tamori asking me to come to Sky-san's house. I thought you were her."

Haruka sank heavily to the couch; she couldn't remember crossing the floor. She was so tired; so incredibly tired. Haruka buried her head in her hands.

"Tenoh-san, are you alright?"

Haruka had no answer for him. She wasn't sure if she was okay or not. Rising to her feet she headed to the door.

"If I see Sky-san I'll tell her you are looking for her." Ito called out as Haruka slammed the front door behind her.

Haruka had driven for hours; mindless, endless circles. There was no place she felt she could go.

At some point she wound up sitting in her former living room. Leaving the lights out she let the black cover of night hide her tears. No one saw as she curled up on the couch and wept for all the things she had lost.

_Present time…_

Haruka shook herself the images fell away into a wash of broken-hearted grief. The sound of her door bell pulled her back inside. It was probably Usagi or Rei. The two of them had been coming over everyday. It had become tiresome; all the fluttering and words. And none of it made her feel any better. She was like a small ship lost in a raging, gigantic sea and there was nothing to save her from herself.

The doorbell continued to buzz.

She crossed the small floor and unlocked her door. She didn't bother to check the camera to see who it was. She really didn't care.

Opening the door, "Odango,"

"Hello, Haruka."

"I told you before I-" Haruka looked at the woman and stopped, her words stuck in her throat.

Sky stood at the entrance; dressed in black from head to toe. Her white hair loose and free around her slim shoulders; she looked younger somehow. Perhaps it was the shadow that darkened her otherwise bright eyes, or it could have been the shine of tears on her cheeks.

Haruka had no words. She kept blinking; trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I am sorry."

Haruka sucked in a breath and it wasn't enough. She stepped back, "Come in." Her words came out breathless and strangled.

Sky stepped in, removing her shoes in a graceful motion. She stared up at the tall blonde. Haruka waved her forward. Sky stepped into the living room which was a step behind Haruka. The blonde turned and stared, helpless Sky looked around the small, shoe-boxed-sized dwelling.

"This is nice." Sky said politely.

Haruka managed to look away from the gleaming platinum hair. "No, it's not."

Sky turned and faced the blonde, "Well, okay. It's not nice; it's a rat-hole."

"Yeah, it is." Haruka shut the door and leaned on it. "What happened to you? Where did you go?"

Sky looked away, focusing on the tiny kitchen just one step away from the living room. She was quiet for a very long time.

"Sky, please…talk to me. I've been going out of my mind."

Sky looked back at the blonde, "Ito told me he saw you. He said you looked awful."

Haruka leaned more heavily on the door. "He was right."

Sky looked Haruka over. "You still do look awful."

Haruka shrugged in a limp motion. "Who cares?"

"I do." Sky pulled in a deep breath, "I care."

"No you don't. You ran from me."

Sky turned her attention back to the kitchen. "Yes, I did."

"You, of all people, I never thought would run."

Sky sighed, "Me neither. I never expected to love someone."

Haruka shut her mouth; had she heard Sky right? "Say that again."

"You heard me."

Haruka pushed off the door and reached out to Sky; and unlike the all the dreams before, Sky didn't fade into nothing when Haruka touched her arms. Her skin was warm and real and soft.

"Sky, why did you run?"

"I am not sure I can put it into words."

Haruka struggled with herself; she wanted to pull Sky close and kiss her and yet she was still hurting, still aching from the pain. She was afraid she would cry again. And she didn't cry, not ever.

Sky stared at Haruka's hands on her arm. "You're pale." She looked up into those dark green eyes. "Haruka, are you feeling alright?" Concern darkend Sky's eyes; her face went into serious, worried lines. "Are you sick?"

In truth she was; she'd been ill since returning to Tokyo. It was as if her body decided to quit. Her stomach hurt constantly; her insides ached. Her limbs had no strength making her lethargic and listless. She'd wasted away from weeks; with no energy for anything other than breathing.

But perhaps for a moment, she could let go. She didn't have to fight herself. Haruka let out a sigh and felt suddenly lightheaded.

Sky had to suddenly catch the tall blonde as she pitched forward. Haruka was heavier then she looked; muscle did weigh a lot. Sky had to brace her self against the thin wall to her right to keep from collapsing under the sudden load in her arms.

"Damn," Sky looked around, making a face at the apartment. "Of all the places to be stuck with a sick person." Sky resigned herself to the dingy conditions and worked to settle the unconscious woman onto her futon.

Haruka dreamed. Her mind felt endless and free as she floated in the familiar space. Images danced over her mind; people and places she'd seen. Sound came in short bursts. The snap of laughter cut short or the distant sound of conversation. It had no real sense of purpose or theme. Mostly it was just scattered pictures; broken bits of her past that were free to fill her thoughts.

Sky wasn't a nurse; or a doctor, at least not a medical one. But she knew enough to know that Haruka was seriously sick. This woman needed medical help. Pulling out her cell phone; Sky dialed the first number that came to her.

"Chiba residence, Usagi speaking."

"Tsukino….I mean Chiba-san, its Sky."

Usagi made a happy sound, "Are you back? Have you seen Haruka?"

"Yes, I am with her now at her apartment. She's really sick. I am not sure what to do for her."

Usagi was quiet, "I am coming over."

It seemed to take years for Usagi to arrive. Sky answered the door and was startled at the eight faces that looked back at her.

"What on earth?"

Rei pushed forward, "Where is Haruka?"

Ami was right beside her, carrying a black medical bag. "Did she say what was wrong?"

Sky stepped back, waving them to the floor where Haruka lay on her futon. "She just collapsed. Her fever has been going up."

The tiny space filled to capacity; Sky kept talking as Ami and Rei knelt beside the blonde woman.

"I've been putting cold clothes on her forehead. But I am not a medical doctor."

Ami looked up, "I am." She opened her kit and turned back to Haruka. Rei ran her hands just above the sky senshi's body.

"There is a lot of emotional hurt; a lot of negative energy." Rei sat back on her heels.

Sky looked down at the woman in a red sundress. "How do you know all that?"

Rei looked at her, "I know a few things."

Sky felt trapt in the tiny space, "This is too crowded."

Ami looked up, "Makoto, Mina, we need another futon and some soup."

Mina frowned but Makoto nodded, she hauled the blonde wither. "We'll go out and get it." They left the apartment.

Usagi knelt beside the senshi of knowledge. "What can we do for her?"

Ami glanced at Sky; indicating they couldn't talk. Usagi sighed and stood up, the two of them stepped outside.  
Ami shut the patio door behind her. "Rei is right; there is too much negative energy in Haruka's being. In a normal person it wouldn't cause this; but she's one of us."

Usagi struggled to understand. "Could she die?"

Ami couldn't meet her queen's eyes, "IF we don't figure out how to help her, yes."

A sharp gasp made them look up, Sky stood there, with the door open.

"This is all my fault." Sky whispered. "I killed her."

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 12: Stranger than Fiction**

_Later the same day…_

Sky had no strength to stand; so she knelt beside Haruka's prone form. The wind senshi was breathing and that was it. She hadn't moved since collapsing. Her fever was still going up; despite Ami's medical care.

Ami shook her head, "We need to move her to a hospital."

Sky spoke, "Let me make a call." She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial. "Tamori, call Dr. Etaka, let him know I need my suite and the whole team." There was a pause, Sky smiled, "No, it's not for me. Haurka is gravely ill."

No one got the chance to ask questions. Sky stood up and there was a knock on the door. She opened it; a man in a chauffers outfit was there.

"I need you to carry, Tenoh-san to the car. We are taking her to Dr. Etaka."

The man didn't say a word as he walked in; gently picked up the unconscious sky senshi and carried her out into the hall. Sky followed; the others hurried after them.

Haruka was carefully loaded into a gleaming silver Rolls-Royce. Sky stepped in beside her; the driver went to his position behind the wheel.

"Follow us," Sky shut the door and nodded.

"I know what hospital they are going to." Ami rushed down the block to her car. The group filtered to their vehicles and followed the silver luxury car.

The private suite Sky had requested came complete with kitchen, private sitting area and standard medical room. There was enough space for two dozen people in the room. Sky and Makoto and Minako sat on either side of Haruka; who lay on the bed. She was hooked up to machines that beeped and flashed in a rhythmic symphony.

Usagi stood in the kitchen with Rei They were whispering. Sky had no energy to listen to them; she kept stroking Haruka's hair; kept trying to will the woman back to awareness.

"Usagi," Rei whispered fiercely, "We have to try and reach Setsuna; she knows more than we do. Perhaps this has happened before. Maybe she knows how to help Haruka."

"Can't you do something?" Usagi looked at her friend and guardian, "Rei, you're powerful, can't you reach her?"

"If I knew where to start; maybe, yes. But she's a mess, Usagi. Her energy is absolutely horrible; I've never seen anything so chaotic and dark."

"What are you saying? She's evil now?"

Rei shook her head, "No, no. I mean…" The temple maiden paused and tried again, "She's suffered a huge loss recently; a part of her is shattered. In terms of emotional strength. With her being senshi, it's effecting her more so than a normal person. Her body is unable to balance it's self. Her chakras are barely glowing. It's like her body is falling into a stasis. I don't even know why. It's nothing I've ever read or heard about before."

"I'll try to contact Setsuna." Usagi and Ami left the hospital room.

Sky looked up at the mention of chakras. "Did you say her chakras are darkening?"

Rei glanced at the woman, "Yes."

Sky looked at the blonde before her; the lines of Haruka's face. It was a face she knew very well. "If we got them going again; started them spinning, it would hold off whatever is happening. Right?"

Rei considered; logically it could work. Chakras are the source of energy for the body; if they were spinning then the body was still energized. "It won't help her mind."

"But her body wouldn't shut down." Sky had no idea how to reach Haruka's mind; but this, this was something she could do.

Rei crossed to Sky. "Are you saying you can tap her energy in a deep enough level to start her chakras spinning and then maintain it?"

Sky hadn't thought of it that way; it sounded complicated when Rei said it. "I did it a few times; only to myself. But the principle is the same."

The fire senshi stared at the woman before her; she'd never really noticed Sky King before. Never really thought about the woman. But now; as she sat inches from her; there was a dull glow to her aura. A shimmer that was very weak but it was still there. Perhaps she wasn't just a business woman.

"If you link yourself that deeply with Haruka; and something goes wrong…" Rei glanced at the outer senshi, "You'll both die."

Sky nodded, "I am okay with dying; I've done it a few times, actually. But I won't let Haruka die; I just won't."

Rei sighed, "How did you learn to do this?"

Sky shrugged, "Does that really matter?"

"That's how you survived the crash," Rei surmised and Sky stared at Haruka. "That explains the dull glow around you."

Sky frowned, glancing at the woman, "What?"

"You're energy, your aura." Rei waved in the general direction of Sky's body. "It's got a dull glow to it; as if it's completely drained. As if the energy has been sucked out of it."

Rei looked harder at Sky; not with her eyes but with her psychic powers. The woman shimmered with clear light; there was a rim of radiant pure white. Rei knew something about Sky King in that moment. Something that she doubted the other woman knew. Sky King wasn't just an ordinary woman; she was something much more, so much more. There was a flash of color grey inside the crystal outline round Sky's body. The color was steady and remained. Grey was a bad sign. Rei was confused; how could she have a white rim but have this much gray?

Sky arched a brow, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rei shook her head; she had to help Haruka first, "You've got a crystal aura; that's extremely rare and potentially fatal. People with crystal auras absorb and retain the energy from those around them; like a vacuum. It's dangerous because too much negative energy and you can destroy your psychic body. The being from which your aura emanates; if that dies; your physical self suffers."

Sky wasn't following this at all; but she nodded.

Rei continued, "The good side it allows you to tap into higher levels of awareness; more concentrated energy. That explains why you could design such brilliant things and you could drive so well."

Sky gave her a puzzled expression. "Riiiight…"

Rei smiled to her self. "Never mind; the point is you'll be able to help Haruka."

Sky sat more comfortably beside the bed; settling her hands a few inches from Haruka's head. Sky stared at that peaceful face and realized in a flash of understanding. She didn't care if she died. Some part of her just didn't care. If doing this killed her that was fine; as long as Haruka survived. Another flash hit her and she felt dizzy. She couldn't grasp it.

Rei put a hand on the woman, "Are you okay?"

Sky nodded, "Just having a moment of understanding.

"Yeah, they tend to come at bad times."

Sky smiled, "You said it."

"Just keep your focus on Haruka and her state of being. No matter what happens; just keep focused."

Sky frowned, "You know, when you say stuff like that, it tends to lead to bad things."

Rei smiled gently, "Sorry."

Sky nodded, "Let me start."

Rei stood back as far as she could go in the room; the other two senshi followed her lead. Sky shut her eyes and breathed deeply for a few minutes. The fire senshi could feel the shift in the air; the prickle of higher-energy. It was a gentle brush against the skin like a brush of fingernails up the arm; light but you noticed it.

Sky slid into her inner being. She'd never really thought about anything Rei had said to her. It had never been hard to do this. It was like sweeping a curtain back from one self to the next. It was easy; simple and never required much thought. It had never occurred to her that this was important or special. She'd thought everyone could do this.

There was enough awareness left in her to feel the warmth of Haruka's being. Like low heat from a stove as she held her hands over it; sky reached for the heat, pulling it into her inner self; holding it with her mind.

Haruka's body glowed golden and blue; it reminded Sky of a captured star. So brilliant was the light; so intense was the energy. But it was wrapped in shadows; tangled in the negative feelings Haruka had harbored.

It was in that moment that Sky knew Haruka wasn't normal. There was something extra-ordinary about the woman. Sky had no clue what it was; but it was powerful. Perhaps she would ask about it some day.

Sky reached outward with her psychic self; stretching her hands into Haruka's chakra centers. The vital energy centers weren't moving; there was no color to them. This was a factor of her current state.

Sky touched each one; whispering to it. At each point; she visualized the color she wanted; the color it was supposed to be. Using her focus she pushed the color into the centre and used her hands to start them spinning. It was similar to turning the wheel on a car; using your hands to guide the direction you wanted it to go in.

The hospital door opened; Usagi poked her head in. Rei nodded it was okay. Usagi shut the door as she walked in. She watched Sky and Haruka for a moment.

"So?"

Rei shrugged, "Time will tell on this one."

"What is Sky doing?"

Rei tried her best to give a simplified explanation. Usagi still gave her confused expression. Rei tried again. "Sky is using her own energy to keep Haruka's body alive."

"Oh." Usagi glanced back at the two women. "Won't that effect Sky?"

Rei recalled the gray and white colors in Sky's aura. "Yes, it will."  
Usagi knew her friend well enough to know something was wrong. "Rei, tell me what's wrong."

"I saw grey and white in Sky's aura."

"So?" That meant nothing to Usagi.

Rei stared at her future queen. "Grey is a sign of decay; of approaching death. Whatever Sky has done to herself leading up today; it's caused her a tremendous amount of psychic death. Her body is beginning to suffer. Grey, means the body is close to beginning to die."

Usagi's eyes widened, "No!"

Rei sighed, "But the presence of white energy…"

"What does that mean?" Usagi asked; "Can it help her?"

"I don't know. Most times people who have that much grey around them; don't have white as well."

"What is the point of white energy?"

"White aura energy is the sign of an heavenly or cosmic being who is fully aware and using their full capacity. It usually surrounds angels or new born babies. Never adults; unless they are cosmically powerful."

Usagi didn't get it; "So it should be healing her, than, right?"

"Normally, yes, it would." Rei shrugged as she shook her head, "That's what I don't get; the grey shouldn't be there since there is white." Rei wasn't able to figure it out so she let it go. "What did Setsuna say?"

Usagi looked at the door, "She's on her way."

"That's not good." Rei rubbed her hands over her face. "I guess things were too good to last, huh?"

"Don't say that."

"Everything will be okay."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 13: Friends in Need**

_Late the same evening…_

_Hospital…_

Low light glowed from across the room; throwing a square of gold onto the shadow-covered floor. The sitting area attached to the private suite was filled with young women. No one really chatted. They read, dozed, or stared out the window.

The suite had a private medical team assigned to it. They only came in to check Haruka's vitals; but otherwise left them alone. No one told them to go home when visiting hours were over; no one bothered them at all, for any reason.

Usagi yawned and rubbed her tired face. Glancing at her watch she realized she had to get home. Minako and Makoto walked with her to her car. Ami had been asked to advise on a procedure; she was still in the meeting. Rei was left sitting with Sky who was silently positioned next to Haruka. Sky hadn't moved since she had stared to meld her energy with Haruka's; if anything she had become more still. As if her body had slipped into a sleeping state. Rei knew that wasn't the case; she could see the flow of energy between the two women. Sky was awake; just deep within herself.

Rei stood; crossing to the window. The view was really nice; as far as hospitals go. From here, Rei could see the skyline of the city. Down below there was the private entrance they had used. This suite wasn't the only one in the wing of the hospital. But those who came here knew about privacy and how to respect it. No one made a point of looking too hard any one else in their wing. Rei watched as the moonlight flashed off the fountain as it sprayed water into the dark night sky. There was an odd sense of calm despite the chaotic city outside the hospital walls.

A soft knock announced a vistor; Rei turned, expecting a nurse. Instead the guardian of Time and Space; walked in. She was in a simple grey suit; her long green-black hair fell around her. She wasn't alone; Hotaru stood to her left and another figure to the right. Rei had to blink a few times before focusing.

"Michiru!" Rei left the window; crossing to the three outer senshi, "What are you all doing here?"

Hotaru drew in a deep breath, "I acted badly." She glanced at her adopted mother, who had more her father. "I should not have treated her like that."

Setsuna placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Let's see about helping her."

Sky made a sound and shuddered. She fell forward, collapsing on Haruka's chest. Rei ran over and gently pulled the woman back. She knelt down and examined Sky's face. She was too pale; her breathing was too shallow.

"Sky-chan? Are you okay?" Rei felt for a pulse; it was steady but weak.

"I am sorry; I couldn't maintain it." Sky whispered and reached for Haruka's hand. Her hand dropped before it touched the blonde. "Tell her I am sorry." Sky's eyes fluttered shut and she went still.

"Sky-chan!!!" Rei wasn't sure if she should call for help or not. "Damn it!"

The outer senshi gathered around the bed. Michiru stared at Sky's unmoving form. "She was willing to die for Haruka."

Rei looked up, "Yes, she didn't even think twice about it."

Michiru sighed; looking at her former partner. Haruka's face was peaceful; calm. Gently, the artist put a hand on the blanket over her lover's leg. She closed her eyes. Rei could feel the charge of energy in the air. A green glow surrounded Michiru. Rei looked over to Setsuna and Hotaru; they each glowed with their planetary colors.

There was another knock and Ami peeked in. She saw the outer senshi and moved to leave; only to stop when she saw Sky slumped in the chair. She entered the room; shut the door and ran over.

"What happened?" Ami checked her over.

Rei did her best to give a report.

Ami stared at her for a moment. "She's going to need intensive care."

On the bed there was a sigh; Rei and Ami looked over. Haruka's face filled with emotion; lines formed as she struggled to open her eyes. Slowly the sky senshi managed to awaken. She blinked a few times; staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes she looked around her.

"Where…" She stopped at the sight of Michiru, "Michiru!"

"Haruka," MIchiru smiled, her eyes were filled with sorrow. "I am back only because Setsuna asked me to come."

"Why?" Haruka noticed the Time senshi. Haruka's eyes darkened; her face seemed to age in those seconds. "What's happened?"

"There is a new threat coming." Setsuna looked away for a moment; before glancing back at the sky senshi. "I am sorry, Haruka. It seems another threat has come for the princess."

Haruka sighed; her face dark; her eyes showed sorrow. "It never ends." After a moment she looked around; her gaze landing on Sky. Ami was still checking her over. "Sky!" Haruka moved quickly; throwing back the blanket, putting her feet on the floor and reaching for the woman.

"What happened?"

Rei had trouble looking at Haruka, "She linked her energy toyours; you were in critical condition. Sky kept you alive until Setsuna and the others could get here."

Haruka put her hands on either side of Sky's face. Her dark green eyes went glassy with tears. "No," She hung her head; resting it on Sky's knees. "NO!"

No one noticed the silent exchange between the Time senshi and the Ocean senshi. Michiru was watching her former lover and trying not to weep. Setsuna took a deep breath inwards; silently she stepped up to Haruka. She crouched down; putting a hand on the sky senshi's shoulder.

"Hold it together, Haruka." Setsuna whispered softly, "We need you."

" No!" Haruka shook off the older woman's hand. "Don't touch me! Don't say that to me!" Haruka's cheeks glistened with tears, "She isn't part of this! I won't have her die to save me. It's not her job! She can't die! Why her?!"

Setsuna sighed, "Until now we have been able to save everyone involved. But sometimes…" The Time guardian paused, "Sometimes we can't save them."

"She saved my life!" Haruka sobbed, "She helped me to feel alive again." Haruka cried harder; putting her arms around Sky's middle. She pulled the unconscious woman into her lap. "Sky, please!"

Ami and Rei stepped out into the hall. The door shut on the sounds of Haruka's weeping. The two women leaned against opposite sides of the hall; letting the silent air of the hospital fill the space. Ami raised a hand to her face and wiped away tears. Rei sighed to herself and looked at the door of the suite.

"There has to be something we can do." Rei muttered softly.

"Usagi told me what you saw in Sky's aura." Ami replied, her tone just as quiet.

"Yeah." Rei had tried not to think about it. "I don't know what to make of it."

"I am a medical doctor; but I've read on aura's. It is possible Sky was reflecting back Haruka's aura."

Rei looked at her friend; she hadn't thought of that. "Ami that's brilliant!"

Ami blushed softly, "Only if I am right."

"But it makes sense. Haruka had been so messed up lately that her aura could go grey; it's possible it was because of the emotional struggle she was dealing with."

"But you said it was physical death." Ami watched Rei. "Could it be that simple?"

Rei leaned on the wall; quietly considering. "It is possible that Haruka's emotional state leached into Sky's aura and it manifested in grey colors. It could simply mean that Sky was struggling to maintain Haruka's state."

Ami narrowed her eyes, "And that means what exactly?"

"Being who and what we are; nothing happens to us by accident. There are no coincidences. Haruka needed help; some part of her must have called out. Sky, perhaps unaware of it, answered. She has helped Haruka over come a great deal of pain and suffering; without Sky's presence, things would not have ended up this way. I hate to think of how it would have gone."

"So you're saying that the grey energy is a reflection of what's been happening?"

Rei nodded, "Change is a form of death. Emotional separations are also a type of death. It's possible that Sky's purpose here was to absorb the deaths into her self. Think of Sky as a shield around Haruka, and the rest of us, keeping out the negative energy from fall out of what happened with Haruka and Michiru."

Ami considered; she wasn't sure if that was right. But it was better than thinking Sky would actually die. "So how do we help her?"

Rei sighed heavily. "I am not sure."

The door opened. Hotaru looked at Ami. "Where is Usagi? Haruka is refusing to let go of Sky."

Ami blinked in surprise, "She went home."

"Can you reach her on your communicator. "We need her."

"Why?" Rei asked.

Hotaru looked back into the room for a moment. "Haruka-papa is not listening to anyone. Perhaps Usagi can reach her."

"I'll call her." Ami headed off down the hall and disappeared behind a door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY.

Rei looked at the woman in the hall. "You're worried."

Hotaru sighed, "I don't understand what's happening; I am not used to that feeling. Usually I have answers. Nothing really surprises me. But this…I couldn't see this."

"Sky's not one of us. It would be impossible to predict her actions."

"And what's worse, she saved Haruka-papa. We aren't supposed to abandon each other like that." Hotaru shook her head, "I should never have left her alone. I was just so angry; so confused, I just refused to be around. I was wrong."

Rei saw the sorrow and regret in the woman's face. "Hotaru-chan, it's okay. No one blames you."

Hotaru shook her head, her long purple-black hair fell around her. "I blame myself."

Ami came back to them. "Mamoru and Usagi are on their way." She looked at Rei, "Do you really think it can work. You said it yourself, Sky's not one of us."

"Usagi has managed to heal people for years. Remember what she did to Galaxia? It's possible she can help Sky."

Hotaru sighed, "Question is, does Sky want Usagi's help?"

None of them had the answer for that one.

"We'll have to hope she does." Rei whispered.

Hotaru closed her eyes; "Haruka's not going to make it if Sky dies."

Ami and Rei looked at the senshi of Death and silence. "Are you sure?"

Hotaru nodded, "This, this I can see. She won't die physically; but the rest of her will disappear."

"Well than, let's hope Usagi can reach Sky." Rei muttered gently.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 14: Break Time**

_Hospital suite…_

_Later the same night…_

The hospital suite had cleared out of people; no one felt right about witnessing Haruka's tears. They were all gathered in the darkened cafeteria; nothing was open to eat, but the tables were still accessible.

Up in the suite, Haruka sat next to Sky. The doctors had insisted on treating her. They didn't know that Usagi and Mamoru were on their way. Haruka sat with her head in her hands; her blonde hair fell around her fingers. She had stopped sobbing but tears were still running down her face. She couldn't stop blaming herself. The endless whirl of _if only…_ ate at her tired mind.

If only she hadn't agreed to see Sky again…

If only she hadn't grown tired of her own life…

If only she had done everything different…

If only….

If only…

Haruka sucked in a painful breath and closed her eyes in a useless attempt to shut out her mind.

There was a shift in the air; she looked up, staring at the figure on the bed. Sky's eyelids trembled as she moaned. Haruka grabbed Sky's hand in both of hers. Careful of the IV and the wires attached to the business woman.

"Haruka?"

"I am here," Haruka kissed the back of Sky's hand, "I am here."

"Haruka," Sky sighed and rolled her head to the side, facing away from the blonde. "I am sorry."

Haruka stood up and sat next to Sky; gently she rolled Sky's head to the other side, so she stare into her face. The white of her hair seemed dull; her pale skin was too white. She looked almost ghostly. Not that Haruka would ever admit it, but she was scared.

"Sky, please, I am okay now."

Sky's face tightened, her hands gripped at whatever they could. Haruka took her hand again. It took a few tries but her eyes opened; her grey eyes were dark, like thunder clouds. A few seconds passed before recognition shone through. She seemed to relax.

"You're okay," Sky's voice was barely above a whisper. "I was afraid that…"

"Shhhh," Haruka gently touched her lips with a finger. "I am okay. Now you just have to get better."

Sky's face tightened again, "I am so tired, Haruka."

She could relate to that feeling, "I know. There is no rush, just don't get worse."

A smile managed to fleet across her pale lips. "Okay." Her eyes closed and she was soon asleep again. Her body more relaxed; her hands still clasping at Haruka's.

Across the room; there was a soft knock. Haruka looked over as Usagi opened it and looked in. She smiled at her guardian.

"Come in," Haruka said gently.

Usagi walked in, Mamoru with her. They stood at the foot of the bed. Sky looked to them.

Haruka sighed, partly from relief, partly from exhaustion. "I think she's okay, now Usagi."

"They asked me to come for you." Usagi looked at the blonde, "Everyone is worried about you."

Haruka looked at the floor; she couldn't bare the thought of facing the others right now. They were all focused on the next mission; the next battle. Haruka was so tired of it all. She just wanted to race cars and live her life. She had given the better part of her youth and most of her early adult years to this senshi existence. And where was she now…?

"Usagi, I can't," The words came out of her mouth and a moment passed before she heard them.

Usagi's blue eyes widened before becoming glassy. She crossed to where her guardian stood; gently she sat down and put her hands on Haruka's knees. The wind senshi still couldn't look at her future queen.

"I won't force you, Haruka. But we do need you."

Haruka shook her head, "No, I just can't. I need to figure things out for myself. I need to live as me for a while. Some part of me just isn't strong enough to continue. I need a break."

Haruka held out her free hand; her henshi device appeared in a golden flash of light. She handed it to the woman. "I will come for it when I am ready."

Usagi shook her head. "No. Haruka-"

Mamoru stepped up beside his wife and gently picked up the device. Haruka looked at the future king. He gave a silent nod; and gently motioned it was time to leave.

Usagi looked at her shoes, considering, before she continued. "I hope it goes well for you."

With that the future queen stood up and left the room. Mamoru followed her.

Haruka turned back to Sky. The silence filled the room.

The cafeteria was emptied out as Usagi and her friends left. No one knew what to say about Haruka's decision to no one said anything.

_TO BE CONTIUED_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Distant Days of Uranus**

**Part 15: Family and Friends**

_One month later…_

"Okay Tenoh, that's enough for today, the boss wants to see you." Came over the radio.

Haruka drove into the pit lane and extracted herself from the car. Pulling off her helmet she breathed deeply as the wind blew across her face. It had gotten cooler outside, closer to fall then summer. She could hear the whisper in the wind, the soft words in her mind. She shoved them aside; she still wasn't ready to go back yet. The others were okay; the threat wasn't that big. She knew they were dealing with it.

Crossing the track to the driver's change area; she unzipped her suit part way and pulled off her gloves. Stepping through the doors she expected Tamori or Ito, no one was there. As of late the two of them had been around constantly. King Technologies was incredibly busy, the sales of The Wind King had exceeded anyone's estimates. The racing world was clamoring for the car and for Sky to return.

Haruka stepped into her change room and stopped at the sight of Sky sitting on the couch. She was reading; a rather thick text book by the looks of it. She was dressed casually; blue jeans and a gray sweater with a university logo across the front. She was still the dean of the Advanced Engineering program. Her white hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she looked older these days.

Sky was still recovering from having saved Haruka's life. The task had taken a great toll on the woman. According the papers, Sky was recovering from burn-out; which was the accepted phrase. She had been working very hard the last few years; it was time she took a break and just rested.

"Hey," Haruka shut the door and tugged off her racing suit, she it hang around her hips. Placing her helmet and gloves on a nearby table. "I thought you'd be resting at home."

The two of the shared Sky's house in the city. Her offices were being used by Ito and the executives.

Sky shut her book and looked, "I wanted to see you drive."

Haruka smiled, "And?"

"You're amazing, you know that."

Haruka crossed to the couch and sat down, her arm going around Sky's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but better." Sky rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. "I can't shake my nightmares."

Haruka frowned. As of late, Sky had been having horrible nightmares. It was something similar to what Michiru had had when they were together. The dreams had always been premonitions of the future. It worked Haruka that perhaps Sky wasn't really back to normal. Perhaps something in her link to Haruka had changed Sky. No one was quite sure.

"Well, I am here now." Haruka kissed the top of Sky's head. "Let's go home."

"Actually, I was hoping we could do something else."

Haruka smiled, "Anything you want."

They hadn't been doing much of anything lately. Sky had been recovering in the house for the past month. Leaving the house only to go to her office at the university and then home. Haruka had been doing most of the driving; Sky just didn't have in her to drive right now.

"How about we go for a walk?"

Haruka nodded, "I could use a walk. Let me shower and change."

Standing up she gently grasped Sky's hand. Looking into dark grey eyes, Haruka kissed Sky's hand. Ever since the incident with linking their energy, Sky's normally silver eyes had been thunder-cloud-grey. Rei's theory was that it was a reflection of Sky's psychic and physical condition.

The two women left the race track after Haruk had changed. Her hair was still wet from the shower. She held Sky's hand as they crossed the parking lot to her car. "Did you want to drive somewhere or walk from here?" She tossed her driving bag into the backseat.

"Drive first," Sky settled in the passenger seat and did up her seatbelt.

Haruka followed Sky's directions as they drove. Sunset was beginning to claim the sky as they parked. The two women stepped out of the car. Haruka took Sky's hand again. They walked at a slow, lesiurly pace through the park. The city planning people had put in decorative benches along the path. Old, heavy-limbed trees shaded the walking area. Off in the distance one could hear the whisper and sigh of a fountain.

"How are things at the university?" Haruka asked as they walked.

"Fine; lots of paper work. The students are doing well though; at least that's what the professors are saying at the weekly meetings. Mamoru-san seems to be doing well in his position."

Haruka nodded. She kept in contact with Usagi and Mamoru even though she didn't fight as a senshi anymore. The others of the group were still good friends; they still did things as a group. Michiru had stayed in town; helping with the new enemy. Haruka had to admit, she enjoyed being able to just be a normal person for a change.

"Haruka…" Sky paused, "Mamoru has invited us over for dinner. It's more a house warming party. As both of us missed their wedding and their moving into the house, he's asked us to stop by."

Haruka thought it over; she saw nothing wrong with visiting them. "Sure, when it is?"

"Tomorrow." Sky looked at the star-studded sky, "Sorry I didn't mention it sooner, he asked me today after the meeting."

The blonde shrugged, "It's fine." She recalled the messages left on their phone from Usagi; that would explain all the phone calls. Usagi had a tendency to pester the blonde for things these days. More like a little sister than a future queen.

The path led to an open area with lots of benches focused around a beautiful sculpture. Sky sat down on one of the benches; resting against Haruka's shoulder as the blonde put her arm across the top of the bench.

Haruka got the feeling Sky wanted to say something. "What's bothering you?"

Sky sighed, "I over heard you at the hospital, you told Usagi you just couldn't do something anymore. What was it?"

The blonde sighed, "It was nothing."

"Haruka, please. I know you gave her something. There was a flash of light in the room. I was asleep but I noticed it."

"It was…" Haruka realized she wanted to tell Sky, wanted to tell her everything. "It was a special gift. I gave it to her because I didn't want to be responsible for it anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because, I am tired. The gift carries a tremendous price. I've spent enough years paying for it."

"Do you think you'll ever ask for it back?"

Haruka shrugged, "I don't know."

"Is it because of me, that you gave it back?"

Haruka was quiet for a long time. The answer contained the word yes, but it wasn't entirely Sky's fault. "You helped me realize there was more to me than just being…who I was."

Sky looked at the blonde, "Are you sorry?"

"No." Haruka looked down at the woman with her, "I am not sorry."

Sky rested her head back on Haruka's shoulder. "My father has asked to visit. He heard about me getting sick. He wants to see me."

"Why wait so long?"

"He has been undecided on whether or not he should visit. He knows I am very private and didn't want to invade that. Apparently his new wife wants to come too."

"He got married?" Haruka hadn't heard that before.

"Just recently. He did send me and invitiation, but I knew I wasn't well enough to make it. I sent them a gift though and a card. I haven't met her yet but I would like to."

Haruka thought it over, "This means he's going to see us together."

"I know; and so does he. In our last conversation I told him about you. That's also part of the reason he has taken so long on deciding to come. He wanted to adjust to the idea."

"So I have to be nice to him?"

Sky chuckled gently, "It would be recommended, yes."

Haruka glanced at the sky, it was dark. "Come on, I am hungry, let's go eat."

They stood up and made their way back down the path. Haruka had her arm draped across Sky's shoulders, Sky had her arm around Haruka's middle.

"I can make us something at home." Sky muttered.

"I want to celebrate meeting your father."

Sky laughed softly, "Really?"

Haruka shrugged, "I've also wanted to try this new place for awhile."

Sky's laughter made Haruka smiled. She hadn't heard the laugh in a long time.

They reached the car, after buckling up, they drove to the small little family restaurant.

**

Haruka lay beside Sky in bed, holding the smaller woman close as Sky slept. Haruka was awake, staring at the painted screen across the window. She hadn't expected to meet Sky's family. It had been years since she'd talked to Sky's father. She doubted he would remember her.

Sleep washed over her and gently pulled her into slumber. For now, she wouldn't think about it. There was always tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

The Distant Days of Uranus

Chapter 16: Crystal Visions

_Usagi and Mamoru's house…evening…_

Haruka and Sky sat on the couch, around them the senshi team laughed and chatted. The house was a respectable size. Nothing like Sky's mansion; but a better then average home. The living room was full of happy conversation and chatter; soft classical music played gently in the background.

Mamoru was entertaining the guests; serving tea and talking in a soft tone. He was talking with Makoto's boyfriend. Everyone had brought their respective partners. The only ones missing were Hotaru and Michiru. The house felt oddly empty without the two of them. But no one mentioned it; they all wanted to have a good time tonight.

There came a crashing sound from the kitchen. Mamoru moved to stand but Sky waved him back. She left the room; walking down the short hall to the kitchen. Usagi was in the kitchen with Mina. Two small children were seated at the table with crayons, paper and toys. The two women were staring at a mess on the floor; they were covered in tomato sauce.

Sky stepped in, "Can I help?"

Usagi looked up, tears tumbling down her cheeks, "I can't seem to do anything right."

Sky crossed to the blonde and gently hugged her. "It's fine; you two go and enjoy yourselves. I'll clean this up."

Mina shook her head, "No, no. You're supposed to be resting."

Sky smiled gently at them, "It's fine. Really, I've had enough rest today. Go on. I'll handle dinner."

Mina and Usagi nodded and went to the table; they picked up their children and headed to the living room. Sky found a mop in a closet and set to cleaning up.

Dinner made it to the formal room; where everyone was gathered. Sky sat beside Haruka and everyone was still in a great mood. Once the feast was over; Mamoru stood up and started clearing. Sky joined him; Usagi took over the duty of host. The children were put to bed by Makoto and Ami; and the party continued.

Mamoru stood at the sink; watching the bubbles froth up. Sky was moving silently around the kitchen; stacking dishes to be washed.

"You still haven't told her," Mamoru whispered softly.

Sky paused beside him; her hands full of dishes. "Told who what?"

"Haruka, you still haven't told her your plans."

Sky set the dishes on the growing pile and sighed. "I can't seem to find the right words. I don't even know if she would understand."

Mamoru looked at Sky, "You think she might overreact?"

A shrug of shoulders was the only answer he got. Sky moved around the kitchen again.

"It's not like you're choosing to leave," Mamoru started washing them. Sky began to load the dishwasher with the pots and pans. He spoke again, "You need to tell her you're dying."

Sky sighed, "But she'll blame herself, I know she will."

Mamoru nodded, "Probably; but that's why you've arranged for Michiru to come back."

Sky glanced up at him; pausing as she filled the untensil holder, "What makes you say that?"

"I know about the fund you set up for classical music. I know that you have someone talking to Michiru about heading the charity." Mamoru set a few of the plates to drain on the counter holder.

"Not much gets by you."

"No." Mamoru watched her steadily; she kept filling the dishwasher. "Have you told her about your will?"

Sky shook her head, "No. Like I said, I can't think of how to share it with her. I don't want her to be upset." There was a long moment of pause, "But I guess I have to. Well, if I am going to talk to her I might as well share it with you too."

Mamoru frowned, "Meaning what?"

Sky finished loading the dishwasher and started it the press of a button. Leaning against the counter she crossed her arms. "I've left the deed for King Plaza to you and Usagi."

Mamoru blinked a few times, "You what?"

"I want the complex to go to the both of you." Sky shrugged and shook her head, "I have no idea why; but I just know it belongs to the two of you."

Mamoru watched the woman's face; her eyes were full of confusion and worry. "When you linked your aura with Haruka, you saw something…strange, didn't you?"

Sky looked at him; his face was open, understanding. "If I said yes?"

He nodded, "I had been wondering if something transferred to you. You and she bonded on a very deep, psychic level."

"I keep seeing images of a place made of crystal." Sky shook her head. "It's only in my dreams and I can't make sense of it."

Mamoru nodded. She was talking about Crystal Tokyo, his future kingdom. He kept the knowledge to himself. He had wondered if part of her had been opened to his world. Now he knew it had.

"Are they good dreams?" He asked quietly

Sky shrugged, "I guess. They're so distant, so…misty. I sometimes can't make sense of it. But I always see the same palace made from crystal. The same beautiful couple who seem to rule it." Sky shook her head. "Don't laugh, but they remind me of you and Usagi, sort of."

Mamoru didn't laugh, "I am familiar with those dreams. I've had them myself."

Her shoulders eased, her face relaxed. "So I am not hallucinating?"  
He shook his head, "No."

"Well, now you know you're getting King Plaza. It reminds me of the Crystal Palace I keep seeing."

Mamoru hadn't really thought about it before. But now that he did….there were some similarities. It could be possible that what was now King Plaza would one day become the center of Crystal Tokyo. He let the idea go and focused on the woman in front of him.

"But you still need to talk to Haruka." He urged gently.

Sky nodded, "I know. But I am just so tired." She rubbed her face, sighing into her hands. "This dying thing is a bitch."

Mamoru smiled softly, "If you want, you can rest in the guest room."

Sky was quiet for a long time; she lowered her hands. "I think that might help."

"And don't worry, I won't tell her that this dinner was your idea."

She looked up at him, "Why do you suppose Michiru didn't show up?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Her flight was delayed maybe?"

Sky left the kitchen and headed to the back of the house. Mamoru had a small office back here and a spare bedroom. It wasn't the largest room; but it was enough for a twin bed and a dresser. It was enough to sleep in. And that was all she wanted to do. Sky covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes. As usual, her dreams were of a city made of crystal and a beautiful blonde queen.

Haruka was worried when only Mamoru returned from the kitchen. He took a moment to tell her that Sky was resting in the spare room. After that he sat beside his wife and talked with Ami and her boyfriend.

It wasn't until the doorbell rang that everyone paused. Usagi bounced to her feet and ran to the door. She gave an excited cheer and everyone came to see who had arrived. Haruka was shocked to see her former lover in the entrance. Hotoru was with her. It had been several months since Haruka had seen either of them. Hotaru had grown into a stunning woman; no longer a teenager. She wore a black dress and carried a bright colored bag. She held it out to Usagi once they were finished hugging.

Michiru was in a beautiful yellow dress; a white sweater over her shoulders. She looked happy and youthful as she smiled. Her gaze looked up and settled on Haruka. There was a look of surprise, and joy. She smiled gently and it was just for Haruka.

"Come in, you two."

Hotaru followed everyone into the livingroom; but paused, not quite joining them. She paused, looking down the hall. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Everyone was excited at Michiru's arrival, so no one questioned her. Haruka was too swept up in the sea of emotions. She had thought herself over MIchiru. But seeing the woman again; it left her feeling swamped. Perhaps she wasn't over her lover, after all.

Hotaru paused at the guestroom door. Gently, silently she opened the door. Sky lay on the bed, resting on her side. Sweat glistened on her skin in the semi-darkness. Hotaru shut the door, leaving only a sliver of gold light. She crossed to the bed and knelt down. Putting a hand to Sky's face, she frowned.

Sky opened her eyes; her silver gaze was bright in the darkness. "Hi,"

Hotaru nodded, "You don't have much time left."

"I know." Sky smiled softly, "You're not just a girl, are you?"

"No," Hotaru shook her head, "I am not."

"I sensed something in Haruka, that day. But it never made any sense to me."

Hotaru brushed silver strands away from Sky's face. "I should go and get her for you."

"No." Sky gently touched a weak hand to Hotaru's. "Somehow it feels right you should be here. I don't know why."

"Do you know you're mythology?"

"Some, why?"

Hotaru smiled gently, "I am the soldier of death and rebirth; my guardian is Saturn."

Sky was quiet for a bit, "Oh, so like magic and stuff."

"Something like that." Hotaru nodded.

Sky watched her; the glow in her eyes started to fade. "I am not as strong as she thinks, you know."

"Yes you are,"

"At least I can die knowing I was loved; and those left behind are okay."

"I will talk to her, explain it. You can let go when you're ready."

Sky closed her eyes, a few moments passed before a soft breath left her lips. Hotaru knew the stillness that settled on her. She gently covered Sky with the blanket; covering her head. Hotaru stood up and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the presence of her king and knew Mamoru had joined her.

"We should tell them right away." He said gently.

The two of them stood in the room; saying silent prayers for Sky. Hotaru opened her eyes; looking at her king. He nodded and they left the room.

It was Mamoru who broke the news; everyone in the room cried, even Michiru. Each person sat with their partner; crying softly. Mamoru sat with Usagi, Hotoaru joined her parents.

"Did she suffer?" Usagi asked

Mamoru shook his head, "No."

Usagi looked to Ami, "Did you know she was this sick?"

Ami looked up; her eyes dark with sorrow. "I didn't know for sure. But that kind of engery transfer; the after-effects…I honestly wasn't sure."

Haruka pressed her face into her hands; sobbing gently. Michiru laid her hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Do we call someone?" Makoto asked, "Her family?"

Mamoru shook his head. "She made plans with Ito and Yuki; I'll go and call them. They know what to do."

The call was made. It didn't take long for the team to show up and go about their duties. Ito spoke quietly with Mamoru in the kitchen; everyone else sat in the living room. Haruka had stopped sobbing; but she was sitting on the floor; head on her knees.

Ito paused at the livng room; bowing to everyone before he left. Mamoru sat beside Usagi again. She threw herself into his arms. Everyone was in shock and no one knew what to do first.

**

Haruka sat in her bedroom; Sky's house was silent. No one was here. Michiru had returned to their house. Haruka wasn't ready to go back there yet. She was still in shock; her emotions tossed her around. Her mind was numb; it was too much to think right now.

"Haruka-mama?"

She looked up at her daughter's voice; Hotaru stood in the doorway. She had changed to black jeans and a black leather jacket. Her face was careful, sorrowful.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked gently.

Hotaru crossed to the bed and sat down, "Sky wasn't ready to say good-bye to you yet. She didn't choose to go, mama. She fought to stay with you. But she just couldn't do it anymore."

Haruka felt tears sting her eyes. Her body tensed; she was too tired. She lay back on the bed; her daughter looked down on her.

"I know, what I am about to say, won't mean much to you right now. But Sky did her best to do what was right."

Haruka looked at her daughter, "You're right, that doesn't make any sense."

Hotaru looked around the bedroom. "This is a nice home."

"Sky's gone; this place is empty now." Haruka whispered; tears fell and she pressed her arms over her eyes. She curled up on the bed; her body ached.

Hotaru sat with her mother and let her cry; there were no words to be said.

**

_Days later…_

The church was full of people; a mix of American and Japanese and several other countries, were here. It was like a gathering of the United Nations. Organ music drifted up into the high beams of the cathedral as the crowd gathered. Among the hundreds of people; ten women sat together. Two small infants were sitting with their parents. Mamour held his daughter; Mina held hers. The adults cried softly as the children sat quietly; they seemed to know it was a time for silence.

At the front of the large church; a framed picture of Sky King; sat surrounded by roses and countless other flowers. It was photo of her smiling, one hand rested under her chin. Her eyes sparkled with humor; as if the photographer had caught her in mid-laugh. The dark wood of her coffin, that held her body; was on a large dias. The casket was closed; armed bodyguards stood discreetly off to the side. There was more security throughout the church.

Eventually a man in an ornate robe stepped up to the podium and called for the room to settle.

"Today we gather to remember Sky Laura King. Sister, daughter, and friend. Most of use here knew her through business or charity. Sky King was generous with her time; her energy and her contributions have allowed for improvements to be made worldwide. She will be remembered for making international business deals; cutting-edge racing cars and for making us smile and laugh. She was a brilliant businesswomen; kind friend and wise council. Sky will be missed by many." The man paused, glancing at his notes, "I understand that there are several people who want to speak today. Let's begin with Sky's father, Robert King."

A man near the front row, the row ahead of the sailor senshi; a man stood up. He wore a black suit and was crying very hard. He wiped his face with a linen cloth. Making his way to the podium; he looked out over the gathering.

"I am sure if Sky could see us today; she would thank you. Each of you here; although I haven't met you, were friends or business-partners and sometimes both. Although she was a dedicated businesswoman; and tough-as-nails; she was passionate and loving. Sky could make us laugh, and inspire us to reach farther. And that is how she has always been; even as a child growing up. I'll always remember the first day of kindergardent…."

It was a long time before the crowd was dismissed. Sky's father stood near the doors with the clergyman. There was no one standing next to her father. He kept wiping his eyes; his hands shaking. Sometimes he would shake hands with people or speak a few words.

Haruka moved to pass him; not sure if she should talk to him. He reached out and touched her hand. She stopped. The group around her paused and then moved on. Michiru went with them. Haruka reached for her; but the woman shook her head.

"You must be Tenoh." Her father said in English. "Sky spoke of you all the time."

Haruka wasn't sure what to say; so she nodded.

"I didn't know much about her relationship to you. She kept her personal life to herself. But I know that she always said there wasn't a better driver then you. She came to Japan just to recruit you for her team."

Haruka nodded again.

Sky's father paused, wiping his eyes. "I know that the time she spent here; working on her Wind King design, talking with you; was the happiest of her life. So at least I know she spent final time being happy. And I have you to thank for that."

Haruka hadn't been expecting that. "Thank you," Her English was broken, she was too emotional to think about it.

Sky's father nodded and Haruka moved on. The group was waiting for her. They looked at her with sad expressions. Haruka looked at Michiru; the group left, giving them space. The two of them moved off to the side; out of the way of the crowd.

Haruka leaned against the stone exterior; closing her eyes. Michiru sighed gently. "What are you doing back here?"

Michiru kept her tone low as she spoke, "Sky."

The wind senshi frowned, opening her eyes. "What?"

"Sky had left a message for me in New York; asking me to come back. There was something about a job offer as the head of a charity. I had hoped to talk to her about it; but Mamoru says that I have to talk to Hashi Ito instead."

Haruka rubbed her face, "She never said anything to me. Sky just never spoke to me about anything near the end."

Michiru put a gentle hand on her lover's shoulder. "I am sorry. I guess she wasn't sure what to say."

"I thought she loved me."

"She did," Michiru assured softly, "She loved you very much."

Haruka watched the artist for a long time. "You knew she loved me?"

"I could see it in her eyes."

"How does this help me right now?" Haruka snapped angrily.

"Haruka, you can be mad if you want. But she loved you; I don't think she's every loved anyone so much." Michiru paused, "She asked me to come back; because she knew you would need someone."

Haruka sighed and crossed her arms; shaking off Michiru's hand. "She said that she was scared to love."

"We all are." Michiru assured her, "Even you and I were scared at one time. Remember?"  
She did remember and with that memory came others; all their years together, all their memories. She and Michiru had so much history; so much together.

"You left because you knew she needed time with me."

Michiru looked away, "Perhaps."

"Sometimes being psychic is like cheating." Haruka muttered gently.

"I know."

"So you and Hotaru knew how this was going to end up?"

"Not entirely; I certainly didn't know she would die for you. But I suppose Hotaru did. But it doesn't matter. Sky's father is right; she was happy in her time with you. And that is what you should focus on. She loved you; she was happy and you gave her that. No one else did; that was all you."

Haruka looked at her lover; "And you're not mad at me?"

"No, not really. I knew she needed you."

"So you left to give us space; but what about Andy?"

Michiru blushed, looking hard at the ground, "There was no Andy, not ever. I could never do that."

Haruka was startled and it made her smile, "I wondered about that."

"Forgive me?" Michiru asked.

"Of course, I do. As you said before; what we have doesn't just end easily."

"You're welcome to come home when you're ready." Michiru turned and headed down the stairs of the church.

**

_Three weeks later…_

The living room of the house Haruka had shared with Michiru; was full of people. Nine of them to be exact; but no children, they were with their grandparents. Haruka sat on her couch; everyone was seated somewhere. They were all facing one man.

Hashi Ito was sitting on the floor; at his insistence. He was reading from a thick sheaf of papers. His words were solemn, serious. It was the reading of Sky's will. And no one knew what to make of any of it.

Sky had rewritten her will only weeks before she passed away. The company was being given to her father. But most of the money she had earned was going to charity. The rest was being given to Haruka. It was more then enough to last ten lifetimes; and it was less then half of what Sky had been worth.

It wasn't until now that anyone realized what Sky's net worth had been. Sure, she had lived well; driven fancy cars…but it was nothing compared to what she could have done. They also learned that all of the property that Sky had in Japan; was being given to Mamoru and Usagi; including King Plaza.

No one had expected such generosity; such huge gifts. It had them all dazed. No one knew what to say after Ito had left the house. They all sat quietly in the company of friends for the rst of the night.

Mamoru stared up at the moon in the sky; the stars winked down at him. He sipped his tea; thinking of Sky. He remembered her words to him in the kitchen. Her worry about the dreams; he could have told her everything. Told her the complete truth; about sailor senshi and the future world of Crystal Tokyo. But he hadn't; it didn't seem like a good idea at the time.

"Mamoru?" He glanced back, Hotaru was standing by the balcony doors. "May I?"

Mamoru nodded, "Of course you can."

She stepped up beside him; looking at the sky. "I think she's up there; looking down at us."

He smiled, "I do too."

"I know she was having dreams about Crystal Tokyo. She must have linked into a part of Haruka's senshi identity."

"I thought that myself." Mamoru sipped his tea again, "She said that her dreams reminded of her King Plaza; she left it to Usagi and I because she felt it was best."

Hotaru glanced at him; but didn't say anything. "I am going back inside, I'll talk to you later."

She returned indoors; Mamoru finished his tea before joining her.

**

_Three months later…_

Haruka listened to the patter of rain on her umbrella as she stood at the edge of the grave. The headstone was black granite; carved with gold letters. She had been staring at for hours.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner." Haruka whispered, "I should have."

There was no response to her words.

"I was angry I guess, with you, for leaving me. But now…I understand you didn't choose to leave. I guess saving my life cost you your own. And I don't understand why you did it. You could have given so much to this world. A lot more then I could have. But you made your own choice; and I am trying to understand that. I can't help but feel that if I hadn't been at the arcade, perhaps you would have walked by and you would still be alive." Haruka paused as tears fell to the wet ground. "I miss you, Sky. Michiru has come back; she and I are working things out; looks like we'll make it after all. I wanted to thank you though. I think that seeing you made a big difference for us."

The rain increased; thick, grey sheets poured around her. It was time to go.

"Sky," Haruka looked up, the rain poured over her face. She let the umbrella drop to the ground; holding her arms out to the side. The rain drenched her. "I'll never forget you."

Haruka turned away from the grave; her umbrella propped up to protect the stone. The words in gold glinted in the darkness.

_Sky Laura King_

_December 21,1983-March 4, 2009_

_Daughter_

_Friend_

_Lover_

_The only one who held the wind_

_RIP_

The End


End file.
